Helping With Denial
by Emma-Lynn
Summary: -COMPLETE-Ron and Hermione have been dancing around a possible relationship for far too long now.But what happens when these feelings get stronger?Can Ginny and Harry help or is this something they have to figure out on their own?R&R please!
1. Kings Cross

**Ch 1- Kings Cross**

Ron Weasley hopped off the Hogwarts express, closely followed by his sister and two best friends. Mrs.Weasley was waiting for them with a broad grin on her face.

"Ron, Ginny!" she said pulling her two children into a tight embrace, knocking the wind out of both of them.

"Oh Harry dear!" she exclaimed bustling over to him and hugging him. Harry was so thankful for Mrs. Weasley. She was the closet thing he ever had as a mother, and he knew Mrs. Weasley considered him as one of her own sons.

"And Hermione!" she said letting Harry breath again and pulling Hermione into a tight hug. "Oh I've missed you all so much!" she told them, still holding onto Hermione. Hermione was turning a light shade of purple and glanced at Ron with a pleading look.

"Mum. Mum! You're going to suffocate her!"

"Oh! I'm sorry dear!" Hermione just gave her a weak smile and nodded her head, returning to normal color again.

"Oh Harry those are your aunt and uncle aren't they?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry followed her eyes and sure enough, there were the Dursley's looking as annoyed as ever, glancing fearfully as if someone was going to scold them for being there. Harry nodded grimly.

"Oh, you better be off." Mrs. Weasley said sadly. Again, Harry nodded grimly. Hermione hugged him goodbye.

"We'll see you soon, I promise." she said. "Don't forget to write!"

"I won't."

"I promise you Harry, you'll be out of there by your birthday." Said Ron, clapping Harry on the back.

"Well, see you then." Harry said walking away. Ron and Hermione waved and then turned to look across at their parents who were deep in conversation. Then they turned back towards each other.

"I apologize in advance for my dad bombarding your parents with questions about muggles." Ron said with a grin. Hermione laughed. Ron loved watching her laugh. Especially when it was he who made her laugh.

"No, no, don't apologize! My parents think it's quite funny actually!" said Hermione still laughing. Ron smiled again. Hermione melted unwillingly.

"We have to go in five minutes." Hermione's mother said. She nodded.

"Oh, poor Harry," Hermione said, "I'm worried about him, with Sirius and all. I'm gonna miss him."

"He'll be fine," replied Ron, "he's tough." Hermione half smiled, half frowned.

"I'm gonna miss you too ya know." she then stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. Ron went to pat her on the head but stopped himself and hugged her back.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you too Hermione" he said. He expected her to let go of him now as she had done Harry, but she didn't. Ron didn't care though. He had no desire to let go either. Finally, after another moment or two, she stepped back. Ron noticed her eyes were slightly glistened with tears.

"Mum said Harry could come to the burrow on his birthday- Dumbledore's orders, but maybe you could come a week earlier- I mean, that is if you want to, you probably want to spend time with your family, but-"

"Oh, I'd love to Ron!" Hermione said a little more excitedly than she meant to.

"Really?" Ron said.

"Hermione, time to go!"

"Coming Mum. Well I have to go."

"I'll send you an owl with the date!"

"Okay." said Hermione and standing on tip-toe she kissed Ron on the cheek and quickly walked away. Ron stood there unable to take in what had just happened. Ron mentally slapped himself. _"So what?"_ he asked himself inside his head. _"She's done that before, and Harry too. Besides, who cares?"_ But as Ron turned to walk back towards his family, he couldn't help but to think, _"She didn't kiss Harry goodbye."_


	2. Dreams

_He was back at Kings Cross Station. He was saying goodbye to Hermione. She was slowly moving towards him. He watched her, savoring every moment as the sunlight glistened on her beautiful brown hair. She was moving closer to him. Her face was now inches from his. He suddenly felt paralyzed. She placed her hands behind his head, at that very moment; he re-gained feeling in his arms and wrapped them around her waist. She was leaning in towards him. He could feel her eye-lashes tickling his face. Her lips were so close to his. He could feel her warm breath on his._

"Ron! Breakfast!"

Ron woke with a start. He then stared abysmally at the ceiling reliving his dream over in his mind. He had been having dreams like this for quite some time now. He got out of bed and crossed his bedroom to his window and stared blankly out of it, deep in thought. Hermione was his best friend. He couldn't have these feelings for her. Yet the other part of his brain was longing for his nightly dreams to spring into reality. He knew he had had feelings for her every since first year after they defeated the troll, but he had pushed his feelings so far into the back of his head, that he couldn't even admit to _himself _of those feelings.

"Ronald! It's almost noon! Come and eat your breakfast, or lunch really."

"Coming Mum!" Ron was suddenly aware of how hungry he was. He dressed quickly and wandered downstairs into the kitchen.

"Good afternoon dear," said his mother, "have a good sleep?"

"I guess." for he wasn't sure whether the dreams he had been having were good or bad.

"That's good." his mother replied, piling food onto his plate. He ate his breakfast and then decided to go for a fly on his broomstick.

As the warm summer air blew gently through his hair, he couldn't help but to think about the dream he had last night and all the ones like it he had had before. He knew what they meant. He wasn't stupid. He just- didn't want to _believe_ them. He knew he had feelings for Hermione, but he kept telling himself over and over again, that she was his best friend and he didn't have those kind of feelings for her, no matter how much he dreamt about it. Besides, what would Harry- his and Hermione's best friend think? He knew Harry didn't have the same feelings towards her as he did, but he couldn't imagine confronting the truth to Harry. He spent the rest of the day thinking about this and telling himself that he didn't like Hermione that way. In the end, he had convinced himself (though not entirely) that he didn't like her anymore than a friend. Hermione was to arrive at the burrow the next day and the day was creeping towards an end. Ron headed up to his bedroom. He climbed into bed and told himself once more_ "See Ron, you can't like her. You don't like her!" _and with that last thought, he fell fast asleep.

Hundreds of miles away, a chestnut-brown haired girl did the same, though she did not fall fast asleep. She lie wide awake thinking of a certain tall, red-haired boy with freckles to whom she was going to spend the rest of the summer with starting the following day. She noticed that as hard as she tried, she could not get the picture of his face out of her head. She missed him so much. Now, Hermione loved her parents very much but she couldn't help but to count down the days until she would see Ron again._ "And Ginny too Hermione!" _she reminded herself. She knew why she couldn't wait to see him. He was just so wonderful. She could tell him anything. Except one thing that is. _"No, I am NOT keeping anything from Ron, and I don't like him any more than a friend! Like Harry! Harry is like...a brother to me. So-so..is Ron? No. YES. No. YES!" _she argued with herself. "_Yes, like a brother…" _and with that, Hermione then drifted off to sleep…

_She was at Hogwarts in the Gryffindor common room. "Oh give it here." she said. A red-haired boy looked up. _

"_Hermione, you are truly the most wonderful person I have ever met, and if I'm ever mean to you again-"_

"_Then I'll know your back to normal." she said going slightly pink._

Hermione jumped awake. She was still lying flat on her back. Once again, she lie staring into the darkness (for it was only 5:00a.m.) thinking. She remembered that dream. But it wasn't a dream. No, it had happened before. Yes, in her fifth year. She remembered straining herself, trying not to blush at Ron's words- _"Hermione, you are truly the most wonderful person I have ever met"._ _"He only said that because I told him I'd do his homework for him."_ She thought. Then, she flashed back to the other words he said to her- _"If I'm ever mean to you again-"_ but she had cut him off. "_Why did I cut him off?"_ She asked herself. "_What was he going to say? Why does he always bicker with me? Why do I always bicker with him? Because you think that the only way to get extra attention from him is to argue with him." _Hermione had no idea where this voice was coming from but she knew it was true, but as stubborn as she was, she denied it. "_That's not true, I bicker with him because he's an annoying, insensitive prat! -Have you ever thought maybe the reason he bickers with you is for the same reason you bicker with him? You know, the reason that you want attention from him?"_ Again, Hermione had no idea where this voice was coming from inside her head, but she had an uncomfortable feeling that it could be an option. "_Haha, yeah right, Ron, like me? Like that would ever happen!" _But she hadn't completely convinced herself.

It was now already 6:00a.m. so she figured she would get up considering she knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep with irresistible excitement for 10:00a.m. to come. She got up and sighed. Then she glanced at the clock which now read 6:05a.m. She sighed again and began to pace her room, giving her clock anxious glances ever now and then.


	3. To the Burrow At Last

**Ch 3- To the Burrow at Last**

Ron woke at 9:00a.m. He rolled over to look at his clock, wondering why he was awake so early. It took him a moment to remember why and then he jumped out of his bed and got in the shower. After a good twenty minutes, Ron dried himself and put on his favorite t-shirt and jeans. He tucked in his shirt and began to comb his hair to the side. Then realizing how ridiculous he looked, he muttered "What am I doing?" to himself. He then ruffled his hair (careful to not make it too messy) and un-tucked his shirt. Then he heard a banging on the door and his sisters voice.

"Ron! You've been in there nearly an hour!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Gimme a minute would ya?"

"Ron, no! You don't understand! I'm going to wet myself if you don't get out this instant!"

"Oh," Ron said nonchalantly opening the door, "why didn't you say so?" Ginny shoved him out of the way without a word, ran into the loo and slammed the door quickly behind her. Ron then strolled down to the kitchen to find his bacon and eggs already on the table ready to be eaten.

He sat down and began to eat.

"Good morning dear," his mother said, "my, you're up early today!"

"Yeah well I figured I better wake up before Hermione got…here…" he said without realizing it. Then quickly changing the subject said, "How's she getting here anyways?"

"Your father hooked up their fireplace to the floo network temporarily. I think I'll go get her now. Want to come?"

"Oh…er…no thanks…I just took a shower." stammered Ron. This was true. He didn't really want to be covered in soot when Hermione saw him again after not seeing him all summer.

Ron ate his breakfast slowly. His stomach felt weird and he didn't know why. "_I do know why" _he thought "_No! It's not because I like Hermione! It's…it's because I'm not used to getting up this early!" _He reassured himself. _"Why,"_ he then found himself thinking _am I up this early?" _ Just then, a green flame appeared in the fireplace. His stomach gave another lurch. His mother stepped out with a big trunk. Ron stood up and walked nearer to the fireplace as another green flame appeared along with a curly, chestnut brown haired girl. _"Wow" _Ron thought _"She's even prettier than I saw her last!" _For Hermione's bushy hair had died down into light bouncy curls.

"Ron!!" Hermione shrieked. She ran over and hugged him tightly. The feeling in Ron's stomach lessened to his surprise. It just felt right holding Hermione in his arms.

"Oh I've missed you so much!"

"Yeah, you too!" Ron said. Then Ginny came running down the stairs.

"Hermione!" She squealed. Hermione was forced to let go of Ron.

"We have so much to catch up on!" Ginny said hugging Hermione.

"Ginny, what could there be to catch up on I haven't been gone that long!" But Hermione knew that it seemed like an eternity before she would see Ron again back at her house.

"I know, but still!" Ginny exclaimed

"What have you been up to?" Hermione laughed. Ron just stood to the side grinning.

"I love your hair Hermione!" Ginny said

"Thanks! I found this shampoo that brings back your natural hair. This is how it used to be, until I turned about ten."

"Did you eat breakfast yet dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"No actually I didn't yet!" Hermione knew that Mrs. Weasley was a very good cook and had intentionally waited until she arrived at the burrow to eat.

"Well, come on, I've got plenty! Ronald you didn't finish yours. Here come and eat with Hermione." Ron and Hermione obeyed and sat down at the kitchen table along with Ginny.

"So what did you do this past summer Hermione?" asked Ron. "Besides homework I mean." Hermione stuck a playful tongue out at him and grinned.

"Well, me and my Mum went into London and bought a bunch of new clothes for breaks and weekends this year at school for me."

"Ooh! You'll have to show me!" Ginny said. Hermione smiled. Ron just shook his head smiling still.

"And my dad took me on a fishing charter, and I caught this really big fish, big enough to keep, but I didn't think it was fair, so I let it free."

"What's a fishing charter?" Ron asked

"You go on a boat and you take a fishing pole-a flexible pole with a hook and worm at the end of it," she said seeing Ron and Ginny's confused look at the word "fishing pole", "and you throw the line that's attached to the pole in the water and wait for a fish to bite the worm. Then you pull the pole up and the fishes lip gets caught on the hook and you pull it up all the way." Ron grimaced.

"I don't blame you for letting it go." He said filling his fork up with eggs. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and continued eating. They continued sharing their summer with each other for the rest of the day until finally heading up for bed.


	4. Harry's Birthday

**Ch 4- Harry's Birthday**

The next week went by fast for everyone at the burrow. They were kept busy by new joke games and gags sent over from Fred and George's joke shop. Even Hermione joined them. Before they knew it, it was the day before Harry was to arrive at the burrow. They headed down to Diagon Alley to buy him birthday gifts.

"I think we should throw him a surprise party for when he gets here." Ron suggested.

"Yeah," Ginny chimed in "After having to stay at that awful house all this time. It doesn't have to be a big party, just like us and some members from the Order!"

"I think that's a splendid idea Ron!" Mrs. Weasley said as they walked into Fred and George's joke shop. Ron grinned, having said something right was always good. They spent the rest of the day picking gifts out for Harry and planning his party. By the time they got home, they were exhausted.

Ron plopped down onto his bed and fell asleep almost immediately. Immediately, that is, after thinking about a certain some one…

Over in Ginny's room, the two girls were still awake, painting each others nails and talking about the next days events.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face! He'll be so surprised!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Yeah, I think it'll really do him some good with what happened to Sirius and all…" Hermione trailed off. "That was a really nice gesture of Ron." She said with her eyes fixed on one spot in the beige carpe, looking like she was in a daze.

"Done!" Ginny said. "It's instant dry so you could go to sleep now if you want, I am anyways. G'night."

"Night." Hermione said as she climbed under the covers of her bed.

The next morning everyone woke up early to help set up for the party. Harry was to arrive at the burrow. Lupin, Kingsley, Tonks and Mad-Eye went to the Dursley's house and threatened them that they would curse them if they didn't let Harry leave. They left a tiny bag of floo powder and told Harry Lupin would be back at _exactly _2:00p.m. to leave in the fireplace with him. Hermione got up out of bed, and put on one of her new outfits her mother had bought her; a pair of light blue jeans that fit nicely and a light pink spaghetti-strapped tank-top with a small yellow flower in the upper right corner. She then brushed her hair and went to walk downstairs for breakfast, but caught herself in the mirror and stopped. She had a sudden urge to look good for Ron. She knew Ron wouldn't care how she looked, but the urge overcame her. She didn't know why, or she didn't _want_ to know why rather. She had bought a small kit of make-up when she was out with her mother and decided to test it out. She didn't want to over-exert herself like some people she knew, "_Cough, Lavender, cough Parvati cough_." She decided to just tone it up a bit. She put a bit of blush on, some pretty pinkish colored lip-gloss and a light eye-shadow. Her mother had taught her how to use make-up. To make it look like you weren't wearing any. Just to bring out your natural features. Then she pulled her hair up into a loose bun, leaving some curls to dangle loosely behind her ears. Once Hermione was satisfied, she headed downstairs. When she reached the bottom, she found Mrs. Weasley bustling around the kitchen cooking, while the others were setting the table outside or decorating.

"Good morning dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said politely.

"Here Mum, we had an extra plate." Ron said holding out a plate to his mother. But as Ron looked and saw Hermione, he dropped the plate and it shattered to pieces. Ron broke his gaze from Hermione who blushed furiously. He looked from the shattered pieces on the ground, quickly glanced at Hermione and then looked to his mother apologetically.

"Oh Ron, it's fine!" Mrs. Weasley said to Ron and also glanced quickly at Hermione who was smiling slightly at her feet. Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand "Reparo!" and the shattered plate pieces turned whole again.

Feeling the tension, Mrs. Weasley broke the awkward silence.

"Oh, um Hermione dear, Ginny is using the helium machine to blow up some balloons, why don't you go and help her?" Hermione nodded and hurried away still blushing.

"Why is your face so red?" asked Ginny when Hermione reached the living room.

"Hm? Oh…I dunno…um, need help?" Hermione said trying to change the subject. Ginny gave her an "I-know-your-not-telling-the-truth-but-I'll-drop-it-anyways" look and handed Hermione a balloon. _"Why **am** I blushing so much?" _Hermione thought to herself. _"All's he did was drop a plate…and it just so happened to be when he looked at me…it was just a coincidence. And what was that look Mrs. Weasley gave me anyways?"_

They spent the rest of the afternoon cooking, blowing up balloons, and hanging up streamers. Fred and George even enchanted a few toy snitches to fly around. They looked exactly like the real ones, only, if you tried to catch one, it'd explode, and confetti would fly everywhere. Before they knew it, it was five to two. The whole lot of them gathered in the living room and found a piece of furniture to hide behind. Hermione and Ron hid under a small end table, while Mrs. Weasley stood by the light switch so she could flick them on, on queue.

"Ok, now, when he gets here with Lupin, let him look around for a couple of seconds, then when I turn on the lights, stand up and shout surprise!" Mrs. Weasley told them. They nodded and she flicked the lights off. It was one minute to two. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, both excited to see Harry's face. They both giggled silently. Just then they heard a loud _whoosh _and saw a green flame through the white table cloth. Hermione peaked out a small part in the table cloth. Harry stood beside Lupin looking extremely confused.

"Hello?" he said. "Ron? Hermione? They said 2:00 sharp didn't they?" he asked Lupin.

Just then the light flicked on and they all revealed themselves with a big shout.

"SURPRISE!"

Harry looked absolutely shocked. He stared at everyone with gigantic bug eyes for a moment or two, then grinned broadly and started laughing hysterically. Everyone else laughed to.

"See, Harry, I told you we'd have you out of that house in no time!" Ron said shaking his hand.

Yeah, you did didn't you!" Harry said smiling still.

"It's so good to see you again Harry!" Hermione said giving him a small hug.

"Yeah, you too!" Harry replied.

Everybody was having a great time. Mrs. Weasley didn't even yell at the twins for showing everybody their new jokes and inventions. Everyone found it extremely funny when Harry managed to catch a snitch (even though it wasn't very hard for him) and screamed like a little girl when it exploded sending confetti everywhere. Even Harry laughed. Finally, it was time for Harry to open his gifts.

They all gathered around Harry who sat on the couch between Ron and Hermione and watched as he opened his gifts. Hermione, of course, bought Harry a book, but one that he would actually read.

"Brilliant!" Harry said as he removed the wrapping off of the book. In shimmering red letters, it read _Quidditch from A-Z _and in smaller letters underneath, it read _Nifty tricks, stunts, methods, techniques and how to do them. All the way from the Altoid's Flip, to Zig-zag-zon._

"Thanks Hermione!" Harry said. She smiled and nodded,

"You're welcome!"

Harry continued un-wrapping all of his presents. Ron had gotten him a wrist watch that did much more than tell time, including telling the forecast for the next three days. As soon as Harry opened it, he ripped his old broken wrist watch that he was just wearing out of habit and put on the new one. Mad-eye and gotten him a small square object with a small indent on one side. When Harry kindly asked him what it was, he replied,

"It's like a lie detector, you place your thumb on the top there, and if you're lying, it glows red, if you're telling the truth, it glows blue!"

"Cool!" Harry said. Fred and George had gotten him a never-ending supply of skiving snack-boxes, canary creams and a variety of their latest inventions. Harry was thoroughly amazed at the gift Tonks got him. It was a model of a Quidditch pitch, with fourteen moving players and a roaring crowd. Seven of the plastic players had red and gold robes on, while the other seven had white. It was amazing, bludgers were flying everywhere as four of the fourteen players smacked them around, a quaffle was being tossed among the players, while one figure on each side circled the three tall hoops. There was even a miniscule snitch flying dramatically this way and that, as one of the players in red and gold (who Harry noticed had a lighting shaped scar on his forehead) squinted his eyes looking in every direction.

"You're probably wondering why I got you that aren't you?" Tonks asked him.

"It's bloody brilliant!" He said and looked again at the small quidditch pitch model. He looked up again at Tonks. She was grinning broadly.

"Open the envelope!" She said. So he did. He read the letter and the others laughed as his face became more excited and shocked the more he read.

"I've been made QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN!?" Tonks nodded vigorously, as others smiled and nodded too.

"Bloody hell! This is bloody brilliant! I can't wait to go back to school!" Harry said with great enthusiasm. He then stared into the box with the flying figures inside.

"You see, that's you," Tonks said pointing to the figure Harry assumed was him.

"That's Ron," she said pointing to a plastic figure with flaming red hair who was circling the hoops.

"And I left the other ones blank. There are directions inside to show you how to make the figures have the appearances of your teammates and opponents. As you can see, the other team had white robes on, so you can change them at will, depending on who you are playing. They give you 5 plays of their own, but you can create your own too." Tonks explained.

"Wow!" Harry whispered. "Thanks!"

"Sure thing Harry!" replied Tonks.

"Well, I know who to put as one of the chasers!" Harry said grinning at Ginny who blushed a bit. "And I can use that book you got me Hermione! And that watch you got me Ron, I can use that one dial on it to tell which way the wind is blowing and what the weather is going to be like for the day of the game! This is going to be brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Tonks said, "If you know what the weather is going to be like you can change that on the model pitch too."

Again, all Harry could do was whisper "Wow!"

Harry was becoming frowsy and it was quite late. He didn't want to leave though. He was having too much fun. Although he moaned with the others when Mrs. Weasley said, "Ok you four, time for bed." He was thankful all the same. He slowly put his pajamas on and climbed into the bed to the right of Rons.

"Hey Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Any time."

Harry then drifted off to sleep, dreaming of holding the Quidditch Cup…


	5. Sparks and Ignition

**Ch 5- Sparks and Ignition**

**A/N: I'd just like to personally thank 'ThinkingOfaName' for the wonderful reviews they have sent me. I am so very, very pleased to hear that you are enjoying my story! It's my first fan-fic ever and it's absolutely wonderful to hear I'm doing a good job and that I should continue! Thank you, and the other people who have reviewed my story! EmmaLynn**

The rest of the summer at the Burrow was a bit irritating for everyone. Ron and Hermione bickered about the stupidest, tiniest things. Harry often found himself hanging out with Ginny more than the two of them for he was sick of hearing them arguing. However, the worst out-burst of Ron and Hermione was about to happen right now.

Harry and Ginny played exploding snap as Ron and Hermione watched in silence shooting each other furious glares every three seconds.

"Would you two just cut it out?" Harry finally asked. "You're ruining my conversation!" Then, just as Harry went to place his final card on the enormous stack, a great _whooshing _sound came, causing Harry to jump and drop his card, which caused a great _BOOM _as the card pile exploded.

"Ha-ha, I win again!" Ginny taunted him.

"That's not fair, the noise startled me. What was that noise anyways?" Just then, a handsome owl, black as night, flew over the top of their heads, dropped an envelope on Hermione's lap and flew towards window again and perched on the sill.

"Whose bird is that?" Ginny asked in awe at the graceful bird how sat very still on the window ledge. Hermione picked up the letter and read the envelope as a look of understanding replaced her confused look of terror.

"Oh, it's from Viktor!" Hermione stated cheerfully.

"Vicky?" Ron asked. "As in your _boyfriend?_" he pestered her.

"Number one, he is NOT my boyfriend Ronald!" Hermione snapped at him. "And TWO, his name is VIKTOR! NOT VICKY!"

"WELL, YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST CALL HIM THAT!"

"WHY?"

Ron struggled to find words and decided not to answer, but to shoot another accusation at her.

"I can't believe your even still in CONTACT with him!" Ron spat.

"And _why _not? Am I 'not_ allowed_' to have my _own _friends? Do I have to get _permission _from_ YOU_?" Hermione retorted.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Harry and Ginny said in unison. Ron opened his mouth to snap something back at Hermione but thought better of it and then focused his glare on his sister and Harry.

"Merlin!" Ginny yelled. "Can't you two say two sentences without biting each others head off? For goodness sakes!"

Harry just angrily nodded his head, very disappointed in his two best friends.

"I thought you two were friends! I thought we all were friends!"

"Harry-" Hermione started but he cut her off.

"Well, you two don't look like very good friends to me! Always fighting and bickering about stupid things, not only are you doing this to yourselves but me and Ginny as well! It's so…so _irritating!" _Harry finished dramatically.

With one last angry glare, Ron and Hermione stomped off towards their separate rooms, each one followed with the loud "_slam" _of a door. Only two seconds after the heard the second "_slam" _of a door, they heard another open, followed by more loud footsteps. Hermione appeared at the doorway to the stairs, marched to where Ginny and Harry sat, grabbed her letter from Viktor, and continued again with her stomping back toward the stairs. She turned back towards them for a half of second, and mumbled a quick "sorry." Before presuming again to her madness up to her bedroom, followed by yet another, _"slam!" _of a door. This was followed by an awkward silence. Both Harry and Ginny broke their gaze from the stairwell where Hermione has stood seconds before and looked back to each other.

"Merlin!" Ginny whispered.

"You're telling me!" Harry said.

"They've been doing this ever since the second day Hermione got here!" Ginny stated. "They never give up!"

"Great!" Harry said. "We leave for Hogwarts tomorrow! It's going to be one hell of a ride there!"

"Yeah." Ginny replied.

**(Upstairs in Rons room)**

"_Arguhhh! I HATE myself!" _Ron thought punching his pillow. _"Why do we always have to bicker? Why can't we just be like normal friends and laugh and have a good time like we used to! It's all because of that stupid Vicky. We never argued until HE came strutting along! How I loath him. 'Oh, it's from Viktor!'" _Ron mimicked Hermione in his mind. "_What does she see in him anyways? Sure, he's a national Quidditch player but that doesn't mean he isn't a grouchy-git! Arguhh and I promised myself I'd try not to bicker with her so much! Stupid Krum! No, stupid ME!"_

**(Upstairs, in Ginny's room, currently occupied by Hermione)**

Face full of tears, Hermione shakily opened Viktor's letter. She unfolded it wiped her eyes on her sleeve so she could read it. She read;

_Dear Hermione,_

_Although I am very disappointed at your response to my question, I have no choice but to accept it. I do not want to block you entirely out of my life though. This is why I am writing you. I know, that you do not think we should get together, but I hope we can stay in touch as good friends. You are a very sweet girl and whoever you may end up with, will be a very lucky chap. I sincerely hope that we can still be friends. Please write back as soon as you can._

_Your friend,_

_Viktor_

Hermione's crying had lessened slightly, but she was still in a swirl of emotions with tears still streaming down her face. She folded the letter up and replaced it back inside the envelope. She set it onto the bedside table, curled up under the covers clutching her knees, crying into her pillow. Then she heard the door creak open and someone creep in. She tried to quiet herself but failed miserably by shaking uncontrollably with loud sniffs every now and then.

"Hermione?" came Ginny's voice. She ignored her. She wasn't in any condition to talk to anyone right now.

"I'm not going to force you to talk to me, but if you decide to, even in the middle of the night, wake me up. G'night Hermione."

Hermione clutched her knees tighter and cried silently until she fell asleep.

**(Ron and Harry's room.)**

Harry knocked softly on the door to his and Ron's room. No answer. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ron?"

Again, no answer. Ron lie with his back faced to Harry, not moving, but staring widely into space. Harry took his silence as a sign and slipped into his pajamas and climbed into bed._ "I'm so stupid." _Ron thought to himself._ "She's going to hate me forever! What am I supposed to do?" _ Then, as if he was reading his mind, Harry said,

"Just apologize. She can't hate you forever."

Ron rolled over in his "sleep" thinking maybe, just maybe, Harry was right.

**A/N: Ooh, the 6th chapter is really where the story gets going! I hope you can't wait!**


	6. The Hogwarts Express

**Ch 6- The Hogwarts Express **

**Eeek!! I can't believe I got this many reviews! This is my first fan-fic ever and I am so pleased to hear that you are enjoying it! Thank you sooo much for the reviews! Keep 'em comin! Now, for chapter 6!**

"Hermione. Hermione. Hermione, wake up! We have to leave in a half an hour! Wake up!"

Hermione felt someone gently shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw the blurry outline of Ginny. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she remembered what had happened the night before.

"Oh. Ok. I'm up." Hermione said sitting up. Ginny nodded and went back downstairs. Hermione got up and brushed her hair. She looked in the mirror. She looked horrible. Her face was pale from lack of sleep and there were feint tear marks on one side of her cheeks. Just then Ginny came in.

"Hermione! You look horrible!"

"Gee thanks, Gin. But you're right, I do look dead."

Ginny sighed and walked over to her trunk.

"Well, come here then!" Ginny told her. Hermione half-heartedly walked to where Ginny was and sat down next to her. Ginny began applying blush and glitter to Hermione's face. After about five minutes, she held up a mirror to Hermione.

"Well, I look a whole lot better than I feel." Hermione snorted.

"Oh come on," Ginny said "why don't you just apologize to him? Not that you did anything wrong!" she added quickly after receiving a glare from Hermione.

"I mean, you guys can't stay mad at each other forever." Ginny said.

"I suppose your right…" Hermione breathed.

Then they got up and began to drag their trunks downstairs. Hermione sat in between Harry and Ginny at the breakfast table. She didn't shoot Ron angry glares luckily for all of them. But to Ron's sadness, she didn't look at him at all. _"Why won't she just look at me? If she would just look at me then I'd apologize. But she won't even look at me!_"

**(Later that Day, on the Hogwarts Express.)**

The four teenagers sat in silence. Ron was staring out the window Harry and Ginny were playing a game of hang-man, and Hermione was indulged in _Hogwarts, a History_.

"E." Ginny said.

"You win. Harry said. His hangman bored which originally started out as '/ , now read "I'm bored." Ginny took the paper from Harry and scribbled something down and passed it back to Harry. He read it.

"_I need to talk to you alone."_

"_About what?_" He scribbled back.

"_Ron and Hermione."_

"_Ok."_

Harry looked at his new watch which read 12:00.

"Uh…don't you guys have to go do some prefect work or something?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, yeah." Ron said as he followed Hermione out the compartment door. "See ya." And he closed the door behind him.

"Ok, what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Ron and Hermione."

"Yes, I know that, but what about them?"

"I think they fancy each other. No, actually, I don't think, I _know _they fancy each other." Ginny stated.

"What?" Harry said with a shocked, unbelieving grin on his face.

"You heard me." Ginny said.

"Yes, your right. I did hear you. Ginny, I'm sorry but you are absolutely mental! They hate each other! No one in their right mind would believe they fancy each other!" Harry was now slightly laughing. "What in the name of Merlin makes you think they _fancy _each other?"

"Harry, look at the signs!"

"What signs?"

"Harry, I can not believe you are this thick! The signs! The basic facts! Haven't you ever wondered why they always argue about the silliest things? Haven't you ever seen them locked in a trance as they stare at one another? Or how they blush scarlet when the other catches them doing so?"

Harry stared at Ginny contently, thinking. After about five minutes, lost in thought, Harry looked up, his face now full of understanding. Ginny noticed this change in thought of Harry's and she smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"Ginny, you're not mental, you're absolutely brilliant!" Harry said. Ginny beamed and blushed a bit.

"That's why they always argue about those stupid things. No _wonder _Ron always gets mad whenever Krum comes up! He's jealous! Hey wait, speaking of Krum…I thought Hermione fancied him?"

"No, she told me that they're only friends and…well…don't tell Hermione but you know that letter she got last night?"

Harry nodded.

"How could I forget?"

"Well, you see, after Hermione cried herself to sleep I…I…well, I sort of read it. It was an accident!"

"Ok sure Ginny, whatever you say. The letter just magically popped out of the envelope and used its evil powers to _force _you to read it!" Harry taunted her laughing.

"Yes, something along those lines" Ginny replied now giggling with him.

"Well, anyways, apparently in the last letter he sent her, he asked her if they could be a couple. She must have let him down because in this letter, he said that he was disappointed at her answer but has no choice but to accept it and wishes that they could still be friends."

"Ooh." Harry said.

"Yeah…and if I'm not mistaken, I think Hermione might be playing it up a bit, just to get Ron jealous."

Harry thought for a moment or two and then turned back to Ginny.

"So what are we going to do? We've gotta get them together or something, because I can't stand their arguing anymore. Besides, if we don't do something, I think they just might kill each other." Harry said.

"Well, we'll just have to start a little something I like to call "Operation R and H." Ginny said mischievously. Harry returned this devilish smile to her.

**(With Ron and Hermione while Harry and Ginny have this oh so climatic conversation)**

Ron and Hermione walked silently to the other end of the train where their prefect meeting was to be held. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they both spoke at once.

"Ron."

"Hermione"

They both laughed a little.

"You go first" Hermione said

"You sure?" Ron asked her. She nodded.

"Ok, well I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about last night. It's not my business what goes on between Vicky- I mean Viktor and you." He finished, looking at his feet. Hermione just stared at him. At last she spoke.

"No, Ron, I'm sorry."

"But you didn't do anything!"

"Well, I-, here, I want you to see something." She pulled out the manila envelope from her back pocket and handed it to Ron.

"Hermione, I can't read it, I just said, it's none of my business."

"No, Ron, I _want _you to read it." Hermione said.

"But Hermi-"

"Ron, please, just read it?" She asked him hopefully.

Ron glanced at her and then took the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it. Then, he read it. Hermione stood still watching his sky blue eyes racing back and forth along the paper. She waited, with her eyes transfixed on him, studying his expression. She hated that at times, she could see right through him, and at other times, like now, she could read a single word from his face.

Ron looked up from the letter. Hermione continued to stare at him, trying to read him.

"So, you're not interested him in that way? You're just friends?" Ron asked with a slight note of happiness in his voice.

Hermione nodded.

"Ron, I still don't understand why you care so much if I'm dating him or not, and I don't know if I ever will…but, well, now you know."

"Hermione?" Ron said

"Hmm?" Hermione asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For showing me this." Ron said holding up the letter and giving it back to her.

"Your welcome."

Half-an-hour later, Ron and Hermione came back into the train compartment in a heated discussion about electricity.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You flip a switch on and this light bulb lights up? And then you flip it off, and the light bulb goes out? You don't even have to say lumos or anything?"

"No Ron, you don't have to say anything. They even have these lights that when you clap, the light turns on, and when you clap again, the light turns off."

"Amazing!" Ron said.

"Haha, you sound like your father Ron." Hermione laughed

"Oh please," Ron said "I don't collect _plugs!_"

"Haha, yes that's true."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other disbelievingly.

"Well, I see you two have finally made up!" Ginny said cheerfully. Ron and Hermione shrugged their shoulders and nodded.

"We always do don't we?" Ron said.

"Yeah, you do." Harry said suspiciously.

They spent the rest of the train ride chatting or playing games, eating sweets or sleeping. Harry and Ginny would burst into laughter every time they caught Ron or Hermione blush because of one another. When Ron and Hermione asked what they were laughing at, they innocently replied, "Nothing!" and hastily turned their laughing into coughing fits. Finally, they arrived at Hogwarts. As Harry followed Ginny off the train, she held him back for a second.

"We really have to get them together. Did you _see_ how many times they blushed on the train!" She asked him.

"Yeah, that was hilarious." Harry said

"Yes, that's another thing Harry, we really have to try and not laugh when things like that happen! They're going to get suspicious! Just if they do something like that, don't look at them or me, because that's what makes us laugh- when we know that both of us noticed it."

"Right." Harry said. "So, when are we going to start planning this "Operation H&R" thing? Harry asked her.

"Right after the feast. They'll have to go and show the first years around and we can brainstorm in the common room until they get there." Ginny told him.

"Deal." Harry said.

They then caught up with Ron and Hermione and climbed into the Carriage with them. The threstals began to trot, and then picked up speed pulling them up to the castle.

**(After the feast in the common room with Harry and Ginny)**

Harry and Ginny sat in the common room alone. Everyone else had gone to bed. The first years, along with Ron and Hermione were due back in about 15 minutes.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Harry asked Ginny.

"The plan is…well, come up with a plan."

"Brilliant! I would have never thought of it!" Harry joked.

"Hmm…." Ginny said. "Well, lets brainstorm.

"Ok, there's always that idea of locking them in a broom closet and starving them, and not letting them out until they admit it." Harry suggested.

"That's a possibility, but once we let them out after them finally admitting it, they'll probably deny it and say that they only said it because they were going to pee their pants or something."

"True. Hmm…" but, just then the portrait hole opened, and a tall red-haired boy emerged from it, followed by a brown-haired girl who was about a head shorter than him, who was followed by a group of frightened-looking first-years.

"Girls dormitories, up and to your left, boys, same on your right. You will find that all of your belongings are already there. Off you go now!" said Hermione.

Then, Ron and Hermione sat next to each other on the couch opposite of Harry and Ginny.

"What have you two been up to?" asked Ron.

"Nothing!" They said a little too quickly. Ron and Hermione eyed them, but decided to ignore it.

"Well, I'm going to bed. We've got a long day tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I'm going up too. You comin' Harry?" Ron asked.

"Nah, I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Ok. G'night."

"Night."

As soon as Hermione and Ron disappeared into their respective dormitories, Harry and Ginny began brainstorming again.

"I think that maybe, we should try and get them to admit it to us, before we try and force them to admit it to each other." Ginny said.

"Ok, but why?"

"Because they are in _denial_ Harry! Besides, it will make it a lot easier for everyone, if they admit it to us first."

"How so?"

"Well, for one, instead of having to trick them into doing stuff, we could just tell them to!" Ginny said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok. I see what you mean. I've got a plan on how to make Ron confess to me, but I think Hermione's too clever for it." Harry said.

"That's alright, I've got a plan of my own."

"Brilliant, so, when do we strike?"

"Well, my plan is going to take about a couple months in the working, so-"

"_A couple of months?"_ Harry asked incredulously.

"Harry, you know how Hermione is! The only way to make her admit it is to ask her right out front, because she's to damn clever to trick! Unless you have a plan that it…"

"No, I guess I don't. Geese, it'll be Christmas by the time we even get them to admit it to _us _let alone each other!" Harry said.

"I'll bet you 5 galleons that I'll get Hermione to admit it to me, by or before Christmas Day." Ginny offered.

"Deal." Harry said, and they shook on it.

"So, how long do you think it will take you to make Ron confess to you?" Ginny asked.

"Uh, probably like 2 days, 3 tops." Harry told her.

"Ok, in that case, you should start on him a week before Christmas Day."

"Sounds good. I'm goin' to bed." Harry said as he yawned.

"M-m-me to" Ginny said back as she too stifled the contagious yawn.

Both of them got up and headed up to their dorms.

"_This is gonna be great." _Ginny thought. "_Not only am I doing a good cause for Ron and Hermione, but I hope it's getting Harry's mind of Sirius. Poor bloke."_

As Harry climbed the stairs, excited to drop onto his warm, soft four-poster, he too thought along some of the same lines as Ginny.

"_I can't wait until the week before the holidays. This is going to be fun. For me anyways…maybe not so much for Ron. But I am doing good…he'll thank me for it later when he's sitting in the common room snogging Hermione…haha, what a funny site…pleasant…yet disturbing…ok, enough with that…hmm…maybe this year won't be so bad after all…" _and Harry drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Hmm… sorry, I just noticed, about four (including this one) of the 6 chapters I've written end with someone falling asleep…I never was very good with conclusions…oh well, you'll have to deal with it! ;-P Review please!**


	7. Pursuading and More

**Ch 7- Persuading and More**

The first two months of school were exhilarating as always- getting back into the swing of things and reviewing a lot. Soon, before they even knew it, the warm days and cool nights of the September-October air, turned into cool days, and cold nights of November. The colorful leaves of the trees surrounding the castle had dropped revealing their brown, skinny, bare branches.

Ginny, Harry, and Ron were outside practicing Quidditch with their new team as Hermione watched and cheered from the stands. Although they tried not to make it obvious, Harry and Ginny noticed that only when a certain fan in the stands shouted, "Go Ron!" or "You can do it Ron!" and most of all "Weasley is my King! Go Ron...And Harry!" did Ron save a goal. As the sun began to set, Harry called it a night. The teammates landed down on the ground and headed into the changing rooms. Hermione waited for them outside the door.

"You guys did great! I don't know what you've done to them Harry, but they are a LOT better since the first practice I watched!" Hermione said.

"Thanks!"

"Let's go to the Great Hall, I'm starved!" Ron said.

"When are you not?" Hermione laughed.

"Right after I've eaten of course!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that only lasts about five minutes! Then you're hungry all over again!" Hermione told him.

"Hey I'm a growing boy! And I'm on the Quidditch team!"

"Yes, I see it's done you some good!" Hermione said as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"You think?" Ron asked mockingly flexing his muscles. Only one who was paying close attention to this conversation (like Harry and Ginny of course) would notice that slight note of pompous in Ron's voice or that when he did this, one might see a quick flicker of pink ears beneath his shockingly-red hair.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione said playfully again

Determined to take Ginny's advice and not look at her and keep a straight face, Harry smiled at his shoelaces.

They went entered the great hall and sat down at their usual spots, and began piling food onto their plate (Ron's pile was much higher of course).

"Yeah, I fink this is gomma be a goowd season 'arry." Ron said, his mouth full of food.

"Pig." Hermione said under her breath, thinking no one had heard her until she got a particular hard kick from the other side of the table. She looked up to see Ginny giving her a "_Hermione!"_ glare.

"_What?" _she whispered loudly, though no one else heard her. Ginny just ignored her and began to eat again. Hermione stared at her, determined to catch her eye again. Once she did, she gave her a "you-better-tell-me-later-or-I'll-force-it-out-of-you, look". Ginny simply nodded.

After everyone had eaten as much as they possibly could, they headed back to the common room. It was around 10 o' clock at night and every one flopped into their favourite chair or sofa. Just then, Hermione remembered the incident she had had with Ginny during dinner.

"Um, Ginny, didn't you want to er, _tell_ me something?" she asked accusingly.

"Er, yes, but um, first I wanted to uh, show this new outfit I got!" and she dragged Hermione up into the girls dormitories. Harry heard Ron mutter something that sounded very much like, "_Girls."_

Up in the girls dormitory, Hermione was trying to get answers from Ginny.

"What in the name of Merlin-"

"I know you fancy my brother." Ginny said calmly.

"W-What, w-where did you come up with that rubbish?" Hermione stuttered.

"Hermione! I've been trying to drop you hints all month! It's obvious! Why won't you just tell him?" Ginny said raising her voice slightly.

"Because he- because I-I _don't _fancy him Gin! I don't!"

"Oh! For the love of Merlin Hermione!"

"Ginny!"

"Hermione I know you like him, and I _know _that he's hopelessly in love with _you_!" Ginny said, getting irritated now.

"He-he loves me?"

"_Yes _Hermione! Isn't it _obvious?_ The whole _school_ knows you fancy each other!"

"Ginerva Weasley, that is _not_ true! I have no feelings what-so-ever for your brother but platonic!" she then grabbed her bag and stormed out the door, heading for where else, but the library, leaving Ginny standing there, dumb-struck. _"Arguh, why does she have to be so stubborn!"_ Ginny thought.

Hermione came stomping down the girls dormitory stair-well, and headed straight for the portrait hole.

"Where're you going?" Harry asked.

"_Library."_ Hermione answered acidly. She then stormed out of the portrait hole.

"_Who does she think she is, accusing me of having _feelings_ for Ron? That is complete rubbish. I can not believe she said that to me right up-front. How does the whole school know that I like him anyways? Oh. My. Goodness. I did _not_ just think that." _Again, that mysterious voice came into her head again. She knew it was her sub-conscious. "_Yes, you _did _just say that and you know it, and you know it's true!" _he sub-conscious told her. _"No… no, you know what, _fine!_ I admit it! To myself that is. I admit it. I am hopelessly head-over-heals for my _best_ friend Ronald Weasley! It doesn't mean I'm going to admit it to anyone else! Not yet that is…"_

Hermione returned from the library at 9 o' clock. Ron, Harry and Ginny, along with about five other people, were left in the common room. Hermione spotted Ginny and walked over to her.

"Listen, I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that, but it doesn't mean that I didn't mean what I said." She said to her. Ginny shrugged and nodded. _"Harry just might be 5 galleons richer on Christmas." _Ginny thought._ "But I'm not giving up just yet."_

At that moment, Ron jumped up from his chair.

"Oh no! I left my potions book in the library and I can't go get it now because it's after hours!" Ron said

"Well maybe," Hermione started "if you did your homework earlier, that wouldn't have happened Ronald"

"Oh yeah? Well..." but Ron stopped himself. He promised himself he'd try to not have rows with Hermione about stupid things anymore. Hermione stared at him bracing herself for an outburst, as did the few remaining Gryffindors who even though were well used to Ron and Hermione bickering, looked up to see what he was going to say. But, to all their surprise, especially Hermione's, Ron didn't have an outburst of rage.

"Well…yeah…maybe your right." said Ron. The whole common room was silent in shock.

"WELL-" Hermione shouted before realizing what he just said. She looked at him and stared deep into his blue eyes. He was telling the truth. Hermione was utterly bewildered and kept mouthing soundlessly. Ron was the one who broke the silence.

"But, now what do I do? I have to read 5 chapters on Mercury stones and I don't have a book!"

"Mercury stones?" Hermione asked. "I thought we were supposed to read 5 chapters on Mars stones!" Ron shook his head.

"No, it was defiantly Mercury. I even wrote it down in my homework planner you gave me. If only I listened to its "Do it all today or later you'll pay!"

"Here, Hermione said moving over on the couch, you can use my book and we can read it together." Ron hesitated and looked at Harry who gave him a "Do it!" look and he got up and walked to Hermione and sat next to her on the couch. Hermione opened her book to page 687 and spread the book across both their laps, and began to read. Ron followed suit as the remaining Gryffindors stretched and went up to their dormitories with a little ushering from Harry and Ginny, who also went to their dorms.

"You done with this page?" Hermione asked Ron, he nodded even though he was only halfway through it. He couldn't seem to concentrate with being sitting so close to Hermione that their knees touched. So close he could smell the sweet smell of her hair. So close he could hear her breathing.

Hermione found herself re-reading the same line 5 times and not taking in one word of it. _"Ok, focus Hermione focus! Mercury stones are…I'm sitting here alone in the common room sharing a book with Ron…Stop it, stop it, stop it! Ok, Mercury stones are…he's so cute! I can't do this. I don't want to leave though. Ok, just TRY to focus Hermione!" _Ron noticed Hermione's breathing had slowed. He looked over to find her sleeping. _"She's so beautiful." _he thought. His eyes ran over and over her face. He'd never been this close to her to pay attention. Her golden skin smooth, as the firelight danced across it. Each and every curl of her hair perfectly placed in the right spot. _"Nose, perfectly centered."_ Ron thought. And beautiful pink lips. Ron noticed a single, small, lone freckle below her right eye on her cheek that he had never noticed before. Hermione stirred in her sleep a bit and Ron held his breath, hoping she wouldn't wake. He had finally admitted to himself that he was in love with her. He couldn't deny it anymore. At least not to himself. Hermione, still asleep, rested her head on Ron's shoulder. He let go of his breath. He could feel her warm breath tickle his neck. He decided not to wake her, and tried again to focus on his reading. He soon found himself drifting into darkness…

Ginny woke early the next morning and looked over to see Hermione's bed untouched as it was left the night before. Curious, Ginny tip-toed out of her dorm and crept downstairs to the common room. As Ginny looked up she gasped in awe. _"Oh, how sweet!" _she thought. Hermione's head was still on Ron's shoulder with the book sprawled out over both their laps. Ron, was also fast asleep with is head resting on top of Hermione's. _"I've got to go show Harry!" _Ginny thought. She then tip-toed across the common room to the staircase that led to the boys dormitories. She pulled back Harry's bed hanging's and poked him on the shoulder. "Harry" she whispered. Harry didn't stir. "Harry!" she whispered a little louder gently shaking his shoulder. "Hmm, wha?" Harry mumbled as he opened his eyes. He saw a blurry figure of someone with red-hair. "Ron it's still early what are you doing?" Ginny handed Harry his glasses. He put them on. "Ginny? What are you doing here?" and looking over he saw Ron's bed empty. "Where's Ron?"

"That's what I want to show you, come here, follow me!" Harry groaned but obeyed and climbed out of bed and followed Ginny down the stairs.

"What are you showing me anyways?"

"You'll see!" She then led him around the staircase entering the common room. Both Ron and Hermione were still fast asleep in the same position Ginny had found them. She pointed.

"Look!" she whispered. Harry looked over to where she was pointing and grinned at the sight.

"Maybe at they at least admitted it to _themselves_ that they like each other now." Harry whispered.

"Yeah." Ginny said. They stared at their two friends for another moment or two before Ginny broke the silence.

"Harry?" Ginny asked

"Yeah?"

"Love your boxers." she giggled. Harry turned scarlet as he looked down at his green snitch patterned boxers.

"Er…thanks…" said Harry still starring at his boxers blushing furiously. Ginny covered her mouth trying to quiet her giggles.

"Er…I think I'll go put some clothes on now…" he said turning and walking quickly towards the boy's staircase, Ginny now clamping her mouth shut with both hands suppressing giggles.

**A/N: Ok, this chapter was quite the fluff. But, I am telling you now in advance, the next chapter is quite long, but is well worth your while! I hope you liked this chapter! Review please!**


	8. Confessions?

**Ch 8- Confessions?**

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is a LOT longer than the others, but it's been in the brewing for a very long time, and I think you'll enjoy it!**

**(One month later; approximately the 20th of December.)**

It was the middle of December and the feeling of winter was in full effect. It was frigid outside, as snow lightly drifted onto the already foot high pile of snow that already covered the grounds. It was sunny. All in all, it was a beautiful winter day. Some could be found outside having snow ball wars, or skating on the frozen lake, or building a snowman. However, four students, two of whom had vivid red hair, could be found inside a warm circular room. Though, the feeling was anything but warm…

"Oh, so now I'm insane?" Hermione spat. "On top of your ever-growing list of things I am, should I list some? Hmm…prat, idiot, annoying, discommodious, need I go on?"

"You? What about me, and MY ever-growing list? Hm? Lets see, lazy, unorganized, thick, inconsiderate, oh and there was that whole I 'have the emotional range of a teaspoon' thing too!

"I can not _stand _you Ronald Weasley!"

"I can't stand YOU!"

"ARGUH!"

_SLAM, SLAM!_

It was dead silent. Harry and Ginny were the only two left in the common room. Harry broke the awkward silence and coughed.

"Well…that went well, right?"

"Er…yeah…what were they arguing about anyways?" Ginny asked.

"Um…I don't really know. I don't think they do either." Harry said.

"I think we're going to have to start moving a little faster on our operation H&R, or their going to kill each other…"

"Yes, I think so to. How's Hermione coming along anyways? Has she broke yet?"

"No, I almost had her." Ginny said wretchedly. "I expect she'll be breaking pretty soon though."

"Interesting." Harry said. "Still holding up that bet?"

"Potter, you know me better, I have made a bet and I am sticking with it until the end, no matter what." Ginny said matter-of-factually.

"Ok! What every you say Ms. Weasley." Harry mocked, bowing to her.

"Oh shut up!" she laughed. "So, have you started on Ron?"

"Oh, yeah, I got him to break like 3 days ago."

"Really?" Ginny said. "How did you manage to do that?"

"Well, it's like this…"

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Ron, wanna play a game?" Harry asked._

"_Sure!" Ron said, happy to abandon his homework. "What game?"_

"_Well, I made it up. Ok, I ask you yes or no questions and you have to say the first thing that comes to your mind, as quickly as possible."_

"_Ok."_

"_Ready?"_

"_I guess."_

"_Do like chocolate frogs?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Is your favourite color orange?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you prefer chocolate over vanilla?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you hate me?"_

"_No!"_

"_Have you ever farted in public?"_

"_Yes." Then he turned a deep shade of scarlet._

"_Ron! That's disgusting"_

"_Oh, come on, you can't tell me you never have!" Ron retorted. Harry shrugged._

"_Have you ever cried?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Have you ever lost in a game of chess?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you hate Draco malfoy?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you like the Chudley Cannons?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you fancy Hermoine?"_

"_Yes- NO! I mean NO!"_

"_Eh-eh-eh Ron, the first thing that came to your mind was _yes_! Your sub-conscious _never_ lies!" Harry pestered him._

"_Oh, come on Harry! You know that's not true! I don't fancy Hermione!" Ron protested._

"_Well, you can always prove it." Harry said mischievously._

"_Fine." Ron said. "How?"_

_Harry pulled out a small cubic object with a slight indent on one side._

"_With this! _Moody_ gave it to me. You _know_ it detects lies!"_

"_F-Fine! What do I have to do?"_

"_Lick you thumb and put it on the indent and answer my question. If it lights up blue, your telling the truth, if it turns red, well…then it's a fact."_

_Ron gave Harry the fiercest glare he had ever seen in his entire life. Although his stomach lurched and he prayed to God that Ron wouldn't hate him after this, he held out the small die-like object. Ron pressed his thumb to his tongue for a second or two and then placed it onto the small indent. The detector turned green showing that it was ready for the question._

"_Do you, Ronald Weasley, fancy Hermione Jane Granger?" Harry asked, with an evil glint in his eye. Ron took a large gulp._

"_N-no."_

_The detector began to vibrate as both Harry and Ron stared at it, hearts pounding. Then, it stopped. They stared at it, and gasped as it began to glow a bright, fiery red._

"_HA! I _knew _it!" Harry shouted as he punched the air. Ron's face was the same color as the detector which was now slowly fading back to green._

"_Fine! I admit it! I…like…Hermione, more than a…a…friend." Ron said miserably._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Wow." Ginny said. "I didn't think my brother was _that _thick!"

"Yeah," Harry chuckled. "Neither did I." He said nervously. He had left out a whole other scenario that had occurred after Ron admitted he liked Hermione to Harry. Harry thought back to what had happened next.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ron's frown suddenly turned into a mischievous grin. Harry stopped laughing._

"_What? What are you thinking about?"_

"_Oh, nothing really. Harry do you think maybe _I _could ask _you _a question?"_

"_Ron-"_

"_Harry come on, you've embarrassed me enough! Please???"_

"_Fine, _one_ question!" and he licked his thumb and placed it on the detector which once again began to glow green._

"_Do you, Harry Potter, have a crush on _my_ little sister, Ginerva Weasley?"_ _Ron grinned wickedly. _

"_No!" Harry nearly shouted. For the second time, the cube began to vibrate, and stop, once again. Harry stared at it shaking with fear. Ron's mouth hung wide open as it turned a bright fiery red. He looked at Harry and beamed._

"_Hahaha! You're in love with my _little sister_! Hahaha!" he said as he clutched his side laughing._

"_So!" Harry shot at him, and began laughing at him. "You're in love with my best friend! No, no, wait, you're in love with _your _best friend!"_

_Ron stopped laughing._

"_You tell any one Harry and I swear, I'll beat you to pulp."_

_Harry held up his arms in surrender._

"_Alright, alright, it's not like it'd matter anyways! The whole school knows you two fancy each other!"_

"_What? How?" Ron demanded_

"_It's obvious Ron! The way you two argue about stupid things and then make up for it, and how you always stare at each other, and blush when you catch the others eye!" Harry said._

"_Wait, did you say 'fancy _each other?_ Meaning-"_

"_She likes you back mate!"_

"_Bu-but, how do you know?"_

"_I just do. You see, me and Ginny have been trying to get you two together since the beginning of this year."_

"_You _what?_"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Harry, Harry?" Ginny was waving a hand in front of Harry's face.

"Huh? What?" Harry said snapping out of his own thoughts.

"Do you wanna go for a skate?" she asked him.

"A-A skate?"

"Yeah, you know, on the lake?"

"Oh…uh…well, you see…I…er…don't know how to skate."

"What? You don't know how to skate?" she asked him.

"Well, it's not like the Dursley's ever took me." Harry said miserably.

"Yes. Well, come on then! I'll teach you!" and she took his hand and dragged him out him out of the portrait hole, to the doors leading to the grounds.

**(Inside Hermione's head, in her dormitory) **

"_Arguh. Why can't he just do his own homework? Why, why, _why _do we always have to fight. If he really likes me like Ginny says he does, then why is he always so rude to me? Why am I always so rude to him? Maybe I should go apologize. I can't stand not talking to him. Why does this have to be so difficult? Why can't we just say it and get it over with? Arguh. That's it, I'm going to apologize. I don't even care if he says sorry back."_

**(Inside Ron's head, in his dormitory)**

"_Geese, all that I asked was if I could borrow her potions homework because I didn't understand it. She didn't have to be so mean about it. Harry's lieing. She doesn't fancy me! She _hates_ me! Well, I guess if I ever want to get a good grade in potions I should go apologize and maybe she'll at least help me…"_

**(Outside on the lake with Ginny and Harry)**

The snow was lightly falling as many people skated on the lake, many, holding hands. Harry struggled to get his ice-skates on. Finally, he had the last lace laced and was ready to go. Or so he thought. Every time he tried to get up, he slipped and fell back down. Ginny laughed and grabbed his arm.

"Here, let me help you before you break your back!" she said giggling. He managed to get up with Ginny's help, but couldn't move.

"Now just glide your feet like this!" Ginny told him skating around in a small circle. He attempted to copy her and ended up falling again.

"Ginny, do we _have _to do this?" Harry begged her.

"Yes! It's so much fun once you get the hang of it!" She said pulling him up by the arm once again. "Here, take my hand, and I'll sort of pull you around until you get the hang of it. Harry blushed but took her hand. She began to skate as he held tightly onto her hand, feet wobbling. Finally he got the hang of it.

"Hey I think I got it!" He said.

"Good! Now you can do it yourself!" Ginny said.

"No! Don't let go! I'll fall!"

Ginny laughed, but held onto his hand. They glided around the lake a few times hand in hand. Then, Harry had no idea what came over him, but he slowed his skating a bit, bent down and kissed her on the cheek. She gave him an awkward sort of look.

"S-Sorry." He said, turning towards his skates, realizing what he had just done. She stared at him for another few seconds, (the longest three seconds of his life) before saying,

"You missed."

"What?" He asked turning towards her again

"You missed!" she chirped, and she leaned forward grinning, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his. After the moment of shock Harry had, he wrapped his arms around her waist. After quite some time, they pulled away.

"Oh, I missed!" Harry joked. Ginny laughed.

"Come on, lets go back up to the castle."

And the two trudged through thick snow up to the castle, hand in hand.

"Thanks for everything Ginny…I mean like, getting my mind off things…and Sirius."

"You're welcome. So, got any plans for Ron and Hermione yet?"

"No, not- wait, mistletoe!" Harry exclaimed

"What?"

"Mistletoe!" Harry repeated. "We can use mistletoe on them!"

"Yes, but- well actually, that's a pretty good idea!" Ginny said thoughtfully. Harry grinned.

"I think there's some hanging in the common room. We can jinx it to float over them if we can't get them to stand under it." Ginny suggested.

"Yeah, and once their under it, they won't really have a choice! Hermione _knows_ the rules of wizarding mistletoe!" Harry said enthusiastically. "Come on, lets go!" And they began to sprint up to the castle faster than before.

"Look, they must have made up!" Ginny said, because not only were they sitting in the same room, but on the same couch- opposite ends all the same though.

"Well, lets ask." Harry said. "So, have you two made up again?" Harry asked grinning.

"Yes, fortunately or misfortunately, your call." Hermione said half-heartedly.

"Where have you two been anyways?" Ron asked, ignoring Hermione's comment.

"Oh, um skating!" Harry said. He only just then realized that he was still holding onto Ginny's hand. He made to let go, but Ron was too quick to notice.

"Were your hands cold?" he asked smirking.

"Er…sort of…" Ginny said blushing.

"So are you two a couple now?" Ron asked. Hermione looked up from her book, interested in the outcome of this conversation. Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"Uh…if it's alright with you mate." Harry said uncertainly. Ron grinned even wider.

"It's about time!" he said.

"Look who's talking." Ginny whispered so that only Harry could hear her. He smiled. Then, he thought, trying to come up with a scenario to have Hermione and Ron stand next to each other. Much to his surprise, Ginny was way ahead of him. She bounded over and sat in between Ron and Hermione on the couch. Then she let out a fake gasp.

"Oh, no! I left my diary in the library!" she said. Harry looked at her skeptically but just listened intently. "Do you think you can get it Ron? It's 9 o' clock and prefects are aloud out until 10, so do you think you can get it?"

"Er…sure Ginny, I guess." Ron said.

"Oh, Hermione can you go with him and make sure he doesn't read it? He knows what it looks like but I just want you to make sure he doesn't read it. Can you go with him?"

"Uh…I guess so."

"Thanks guys you're the greatest!" Ginny said. Harry noticed the false note in her voice but he had a feeling he was the only one who heard it. Ron and Hermione got up and climbed out through the portrait hole.

"I thought Ginny had abandoned diaries after the incident in her first year." Hermione said.

"No, mum bought her a little purple one with flowers on it and reassured her it was from a muggle shop." Ron told her.

"Oh."

And they headed towards the library.

"So, do you plan on telling me your plan?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, hold on one second." And Ginny sprinted up and back down the girls dormitory stairs holding a little purple notebook with flowers on it. Harry looked at it and grinned.

"When they come back, I'll just tell them that it was here all along, and well, they'll be trapped under this when they step inside!" Ginny said as she flicked her wand. _"Windguardium Leviosa!" _and a small red and green plant flew across the room, stopped and floated in mid-air, just a few feet from the portrait hole.

"Brilliant!" Harry whispered. Just then, two people came climbing into the portrait hole.

"Ginny we searched the entire library, and we didn't see it." Hermione told her.

"Oh! Here it is!" Ginny said in that sarcastic voice that only Harry could hear. He began laughing quietly until Ginny jabbed him hard in the ribs. Ginny grinned and gave a fake laugh.

"Haha, silly me, it must have been here the whole time!" then she gasped, and pointed above Ron and Hermione's heads. They both looked up and turned scarlet.

"So what, it's just some stupid little tradition." Ron said making to walk away, but Hermione grabbed his wrist.

"Ron, don't." she said to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Ahh, I see Hermione knows what mistletoe means in the wizarding world doesn't she?" Harry said grinning.

"What? What does it mean?" Ron asked. He was now turning an even brighter shade of red. Hermione had not yet let go of his wrist.

"Well, it's like this," Hermione said. "if two people, of different genders happen to be standing under the mistletoe, and they realize it, and know what it means, and still decide to walk away with out… kissing each other, they'll have the worst luck for an entire three months."

"So, your saying, if we hadn't noticed it was there, or we didn't know what it meant, it wouldn't do anything?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. Harry and Ginny now couldn't hold in their laughter and were covering their mouths with their hand and trying for the life of them not to giggle louder. Hermione and Ron glared at them.

"I think…we've been set up." Hermione said to Ron.

"Yeah," he said still glaring at Harry. "I think we have."

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it now, so kiss already!" Ginny said. Hermione shrugged.

"Ok." And she kissed Ron on the cheek who froze, and had a confused look on his face.

"There." She said. "I kissed him." She said nonchalantly (aside from her blushing the color of the sofa that is).

"_Hermione!"_ Ginny whined. "You _know_ that's not how you play this game!"

"I'm not playing any games! You never said _where_ I have to kiss him!"

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione." Harry ticked. "Do you really want to take the chance and step out from underneath that mistletoe and possibly have bad luck for three months?" He asked

"Maybe." Hermione said.

"What would it do to your _perfect_ academic _reputation?"_ He asked. Hermione looked scared. But not as scared as Ron. He still hadn't moved from when Hermione kissed him on his cheek. Nothing but his eyes that is. He was staring bug eyes at his wrist which was still being gripped tightly by Hermione- who had in fact, just kissed him. Oh the things he was thinking…

_Blood-y. Hell. I am standing under mistletoe with Hermione Granger. She just kissed me. On the cheek. I can't move. Harry says we have to kiss on the lips. I want to, but does she? I want to, but I can't. I want to but I don't know how. Why is she still holding my wrist? Not that I mind…she's looking at me…what do I do? She's talking to me…what do I do? I'm going to _kill_ Harry when this is all over. What is she saying?_

"Ron. Ron? Ron!"

"Wha-what?" stammered Ron.

"Did you hear what Harry said?" Hermione asked him. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes. They were full of fright and nervousness and…anxiousness? She had let go of Ron's wrist and was now wringing her own and pulling on her shirts sleeves.

_Oh. My. God. I'm going to kiss Ronald_ _Weasley. This feels so awkward, and yet so…right. Agh, what am I thinking? It's _Ron!_ Yes, exactly it _is_ Ron. If I had a choice if I wanted to kiss him or not, what would I choose? I don't know. That isn't that case though. In this case, I _have_ to kiss him. Unless I want to fail all of my classes and I could certainly not have that. I have no choice. I have to do it. I want to, but I don't, but I have no choice, so there's no point in arguing with the fact._

"Well…" Hermione said.

"Uh, yeah…right…" Ron said. And he took a hesitant step closer to her. For the second time that year, he was extremely close to her. Again, he could make out the small lone freckle below her right eye on her cheek. Again, he could see where each one of her chestnut locks fell.

She was close enough to him to count the freckles on his face. They both stared into each others chocolate brown orsapphire blue eyes. At last, Ron leaned forward in towards her. They quickly brushed lips and jumped apart. Hermione muttered something about having to finish an essay and ran up to the girls dormitories. Ron said something to the same accord and ran up the boys dormitories, leaving a dumbstruck Harry and Ginny alone in the common room. They turned towards each other.

"That went well." Harry said.

"Yeah…I'll go talk to Hermione, and you Ron."

"Ok."

And they set off after their friends. Ginny knocked softly on the dorm door.

"Just _go_ away Ginny!" Hermione said shakily. Ginny ignored her and opened the door.

"Hermione-"

"Ginny, _please,_ just let me be!" Hermione pleaded between sobs.

"No." Ginny said. Hermione stared at her incredulously but didn't protest.

"Listen. I _know_ you fancy Ron and I am _not _going _anywhere_ until you admit to me the _truth_!" Ginny demanded.

"Ginny, I do _not _like Ron! Ok?"

"Then why were you so nervous about kissing him?"

"Because he's my best friend Ginny!"

"Why do you always blush when you 'accidently' brush hands?"

"I-"

"Why do you always stare at him? Why do you always think about him? Why do you always argue with him?"

"Because he's an inconsiderate prat, that's why!" Hermione snapped. Ginny ignored this and continued pestering her.

"Why do you always dream about him?" Hermione looked like she had been slapped. "Yes, Hermione, I said dream. Yes Hermione, I hear you say his name in your sleep. Tell me Hermione, _why_ are you crying?"

"Because-because-" but Hermione was at a loss for words. "Stop pestering me!" She said.

"Hermione, you know you like him, I know you like him, the whole school knows you like him! Hell, _he_ knows you like him, he just doesn't believe it because he thinks you are too good for him!" Ginny shouted.

"H-, w-, t-, g-, him?" was all Hermione could get out.

"Hermione, just admit it! It's not doing you any good keeping it a secret!" Ginny demanded.

"B- Fine!" Hermione retreated. "I admit it! I can't lie anymore! I give up! I do! It's true! Yes, every time he smiles, my knees go weak, no, I can never stand being mad him or him being mad at me, no, I can't resist his puppy dog face when he begs for me to do his homework! Yes, every single time he touches me, I get all tingly! I'm so pathetic! Every time I look into his deep blue eyes, I drown in the whirlpool they create in my stomach! I can't _ever _say no to him with out feeling guilty or hurt! I am madly, hopelessly, head-over-heals in love with your brother!" Hermione said, then burst into tears. This wasn't really how Ginny expected it to go.

"Hermione," she said sympathetically, "Then why did you run away just now?" she asked.

"Because, Gin, he's my best friend and kissing him just felt too…or so awkwardly…awkwardly…"

"Right?" Ginny offered.

"Yeah." Hermione said. They both sat in silence for about five minutes. Finally,

"He really likes you, you know." Ginny said to Hermione.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked her.

"Hermione, I know it's hard to believe, but I've known my brother longer than you have." Ginny said. Hermione smiled slightly. _"Well, that's good isn't it? She's smiling." _Ginny thought.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is, well, I've never seen him look at anyone, in my entire life, the same way he looks at you."

"Honestly?" Hermione asked her.

"I swear on my mothers' name." Ginny said truthfully. Hermione blushed a bit, and wiped away her remaining tears.

"If he really likes me…that way…then why doesn't he just say so? And why do we always argue?"

"Hermione, come on, I know you're not _that_ thick." Ginny joked. "You, know Ron! He isn't really one to come out and say 'I love you Hermione now lets go snog!' now is he?" Hermione laughed and whacked her with her pillow.

"I think the question is why don't _you_ just tell him?" Ginny said.

"I don't know really. What if he doesn't want to get together? What if he does, and we do, and things don't work out? Then our whole friendship would be ruined. I mean, I guess in the back of my mind, I kind of feel like, if I did tell him, and he felt the same, then Harry might feel like I was using him to get close to Ron." Hermione said thoughtfully. Ginny started laughing.

"What in the name of Merlin is so gosh darn funny?" Hermione asked whacking Ginny again with her pillow.

"You really think Harry would think that?" Ginny asked her. Hermione shrugged. "Hermione, Harry and I are trying to get you two together! He _wants_ you to get close to Ron!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Y-Your what?" Hermione said.

"Yesss Hermione, we are trying to get you together! Why do you think we put that mistletoe there?"

"Oh…well…what now?" Hermione said. Ginny grinned and squealed.

"So you don't mind?" she squealed again.

"Well, no, why would I?" Hermione asked her skeptically.

"I don't know." Ginny shrugged.

"Well, I don't really want to rush into the relationship…I mean, if there even is going to be one." Hermione said.

"Oh, I know, I know. We're going to take it very slow." She told her. "Hermione, I have to ask you one question though." Ginny said.

"Ok. Shoot."

"Why do you always fight with Ron?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "I don't know, to tell you the truth…it's…sort of like this vibe, or our way of communicating I think." She said.

"I think you do it to get attention from one another." Ginny said calmly. Hermione blushed a bit and turned her head to the side and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well," Ginny said, "there are other ways of getting attention from each other besides bickering."

"Enlighten me Ms. Weasley." Hermione said as she faced Ginny, laying on her stomach and propping her head up with her hands, with her feet in the air, crossed.

"Well," Ginny said with a menacing grin on her face. "It's a little something I like to call flirting…"

"Ginny! I can't flirt with him!"

"Why not?"

"Because- because I- I don't know how!" Hermione admitted.

"Well, that's what I'm for now isn't it?" Ginny grinned. Hermione gave her a playful glare and smiled.

**(With Harry and Ron in the boys dormitories)**

"Uh…Ron?" Harry asked from the outside of Ron's bed hangings.

"What?" he said coldly.

"Er…do you um…wanna talk about what just happened?" Harry asked apprehensively. He expected a big shout or an order to "GET OUT!" from Ron, but to his surprise, he didn't. There was a few seconds silence as Harry stood there, ready to run if he had to. Finally, Ron pulled back the bed hangings. Harry let out a sigh of relief, seeing that Ron didn't look like he was going to scream or yell.

"Why did I run away?" He blurted out.

"Er…because she did?" Harry asked.

"Why did she run away?"

"Er…because she was embarrassed?" Harry asked again.

"But if she likes me like you said, then why is she embarrassed?"

"Well, think about it Ron. She has been best friends with you since we were eleven. Now, all of the sudden she starts getting these feelings that are more than platonic towards you. She's probably a little scared." Harry said knowingly.

"Scared of what?" Ron questioned.

"Well, she's probably first scared that you don't like her back,"

"But I thought you said it was obvious."

"Well, yeah, obvious to everyone but her. Anyways, she's probably second scared that if you do like her back, and you do get together, and then things don't work out, and then you break up, then your whole friendship will be ruined. Harry said all in one breath. Ron stared at him dumbly.

"Oh." He said stupidly. "Well…then how am I supposed to show her that I really do like her, and that everything will work out because I know it will and even if it doesn't that I wouldn't ever stop being friends with her?" Ron asked.

"Well, there's always that theory of not making fun of her, or yelling at her, or fighting with her, or-"

"Ok, ok, I get it!" Ron said. "But seriously, what do I do?"

"Like I said, don't argue or make fun of her. Try complimenting her, or making her laugh. Yeah, make her laugh." Harry told him.

"Are you sure this is going to work Harry?"

"Well, I have this strange feeling that Ginny is giving Hermione almost this exact speech at this very moment so…yeah, I'm pretty sure it's going to work." Harry smiled.

"Thanks mate." Ron said.

"Yup!"

Harry went back downstairs to find Ginny sitting on the couch by the fire.

"So, how'd it go with Hermione?" He asked her.

"Brilliant!" Ginny said with enthusiasm. "Oh, and Harry, you owe me five galleons." She said smugly.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"There's still one week before Christmas…don't you remember out little bet?"

"Oh…yeah…wait, you mean Hermione admitted she likes Ron to you?" he said unbelievingly. Ginny grinned and nodded her head with her hand held out. Harry mumbled something about it "being a stupid bet" as he dug in his pockets for his gold and placed it in Ginny's outstretched hand who said, "Thank you!" and ran up to her dorm.


	9. Hogsmeade and Snow

**Ch 9- Hogsmeade and Snow**

**A/N: Ok, I'm sitting hear with my hot cocoa and I'm- well, _actually_, I'm not sitting hear right _now_…but I'm doing this _now_, while you're reading it _later, _except for you it's _now_, I mean like…when your reading it…wait…gosh, this is so confusing. Why don't I just start typing? Yeah…think I'll do that now…for _all_ our sakes…**

It was a brisk winter morning, and the last day before the majority of the students went home for the break. A boy with jet black hair and vivid green eyes crept over to a certain four poster bed and silently pulled the bed hangings back. A boy with brilliant red hair lie, sprawled on his four poster, sheets tangled all around him, was sound asleep; even snoring some.

"Get up, get up, get up!" Harry said as he bounced and jumped on Ron's bed. Ron moaned and rolled over. Harry jumped off the bed and bounded to the window and thrust the curtains open. A big, bright ray of light shined through to Ron's bed. Once again, Ron moaned and pulled the sheets over his head.

"Come on!" Harry said. "It's beautiful sunny day and look at all the snow on the ground! It's a perfect day for a snowball fight and…" Harry paused. "Hogsmeade visits are today!" Ron grunted.

"Come on!" Harry bribed. "Don't you want to into Honeydukes and buy chocolate frogs, and go to Zonko's, and the Three Broomsticks and get nice, warm, refreshing butterbeers?" Ron didn't move. Harry sighed and said "I wish you wouldn't make me have to do this!" He then walked around the other side of Ron's bed, got a good grip on the bottom sheet and yanked it as hard as he could, causing Ron to topple onto the floor.

"Harry!" He yelled. "Whatd'ya do that for?" he said rubbing his backside.

"I warned you!" Harry told him. Harry was already dressed and standing impatiently by the door. "Come on!" he said now throwing a pair of pants and a shirt to Ron. "The girls are already waiting downstairs in common room waiting for us to go to breakfast with them!"

Ron sat up from the floor and looked at Harry.

"Yes Ron, Ginny and _Hermione _are waiting for us!" Ron looked at Harry in horror.

"_Hermione?"_ He asked weakly.

"_Yes_ Ron, _Hermione. _Now come on!"

"Are you kidding? I can't go down there with Hermione!" Ron protested.

"Why not?"

"Because of what happened last night that's what!"

"Ron, just forget about it. You're turning over a new leaf, ok? Just be yourself. And remember, make her laugh." Harry assured him.

Ron moaned but put his clothes on and followed Harry down the stairs to the common room to find Ginny and Hermione sitting on the couch, chatting. Though as soon as they noticed Harry and Ron come down, they ceased their talking. Hermione blushed a bit, but nobody noticed.

Ron was shocked. Although Hermione was as you might say "dressed down", she looked absolutely stunning. She had on dark blue jeans that were folded at the bottom, where they rested neatly on her white sneakers with pink laces. She wore a baby-blue sweatshirt hoody that was _slightly_ too big for her, as her fingertips just showed out of the bottom of the sleeves. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her curls draped naturally on the back of her head. Two curls however, were left out of the hair-tie and framed her face. Her cheeks were light pink, as usual.

"Good morning Ron, nice of you to join us this morning." Hermione joked. Ron rolled his crystal blue eyes and said, "Come on, lets eat so we can get going! We still have to do Christmas shopping while we're there."

The others agreed and headed to the Great Hall, where they ate breakfast. When they were finished, they piled into a carriage and rode to Hogsmeade. When the arrived, the view was breath-taking. It was once again, lightly snowing and everything looked like a muggle post card, with snow-covered village rooftops, and Christmas lights, and people bustling around shopping for the holidays.

"Well, where should we start?" Harry asked the other three.

"_Honeydukes!"_ Ron exclaimed. Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. They put on their gloves, tied up their robes and set off down the winding streets of Hogsmeade. They stopped in Honeydukes first, as Ron's request, then to _Zonko's Joke Shop_, _Quality Quidditch Supplies_, _Jubilee's Jewelry Store_, and _Halden's Bookstore_. They then headed to _The Three Broomsticks for a break_.

As they sipped their butterbeer, Ginny asked "What shall we do when we're finished?"

"We should probably split up and do some Christmas shopping like Ron suggested earlier." Hermione said.

"Yeah, good idea." Harry agreed. They chatted a bit more and finished their butterbeer until Harry got up and said "Ok, I'm going now. Let meet at the Shrieking Shack at about…three?" They all nodded in agreement. Hermione then got up and left too. Ginny went to follow her but Ron stopped her.

"Wait, I have to ask you something." He told her.

"Ok," Ginny said sitting back down. "What?"

"What should I get for Hermione?" he asked her.

"Well, what does she like?" Ginny asked him.

"She like books, but I want to get her something…well, you know…different…or special."

"Well, think Ron. Hermione is a girl. I'm a girl. What do _I_ like?" Ginny advised him.

"I dunno, that's why I'm asking you!"

Ginny looked Ron in the eye. "Ron. Just _think, _Ron, _think."_

He squinted his eyes in thought. _"What do girls like? They like perfume, but I got her that last year, and she didn't seem to thrilled…hm…" _Ron thought. Ginny sat for another two minutes and when Ron didn't say anything, she sighed and got up. "Just keep thinking Ron." She said making her way to the door. Just as she was about to push open then door, Ron called after her.

"Ginny, wait!"

She looked back at him expectantly with one eye brow raised.

"Do you like teddy bears?" he questioned her. Ginny's faced softened and emerged into a very broad, proud grin. She turned and walked out the door with out saying a word.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Ron said to himself, and he headed out the door.

He walked around until he found a store called _Phoebe's Plush's_. He entered the small shop to find it packed with plush toys of all sorts. Then, he saw the perfect bear to give Hermione. It was a medium sized brown bear that had red boxers on with black hearts on them. It also wore a red necklace-collar, and at the end, there was a small silver heart with the word _Teddy_ engraved in it. He took it to the shop clerk and paid one galleon and three sickles for it. Feeling something was missing, he decided to buy a small package of sugar quills- Hermione's favourite sweet- and tied it with a red ribbon and bow to the teddy bears paw. Then, he set off to find Harry a gift.

Meanwhile, Hermione was roaming about looking for the perfect gift for Ron. She entered a clothing store, deciding to make a pit-stop for Ginny and when something caught her eye. There on a manikin, was a handsome, blue button-up t-shirt, with the end of the sleeves white where they were folded. Hermione thought it would look gorgeous on Ron. She loved when he worse blue. It matched his eyes beautifully. She asked the clerk if that was the only one they had in stock. He said yes, but he would gladly take the shirt on the manikin off and sell it to her. She thanked him and paid him, then set off outside again. Feeling that the present she had bought Ron was more to her pleasure than to hers, she decided to buy him an orange Chudley Cannons blanket that was signed by all of the players. She also bought him a bag of assorted sweets including most of his favourites.

Harry checked his watch that Ron had gotten him for his birthday and noticed it was ten to three. He decided to head over to the Shrieking Shack a few minutes early, considering he was done with all of his shopping.

Soon enough, he saw a red-headed figure walking towards him, and shortly after, he saw a taller red-head and brunette walking towards him also. Then he got an idea. He his behind a bush, grabbed some snow, aimed, and fired. He then fell out of his hiding spot laughing at the shocked look on Ginny's face as the snowball hit her directly on the side of the face. She lifted a hand and wiped it off dramatically, glaring a Harry. By this point, Ron was too laughing and pointing at her. She turned her glare to him and began to ball some snow in her hands. Ron stopped laughing at her as she smirked evilly at him, tossing a snowball between her hands. Just as Ron began to sprint in the other direction, she chucked the snowball at him and it hit him square in the back of the neck, causing him to fall flat on his face, with snow dripping down his neck and back.

Hermione tried as hard as she could to not laugh in fear of being targeted next, but failed miserably. Ron saw her covering her mouth tightly with both hands, giggling. Still smiling though, she stopped laughing, as he too began to ball snow in his hands. Then, her smile faded and she got wide eyed and said,

"Ron, don't you dare!"

Ron put on an evil smirk, just as his sister had done. Hermione began backing away slowly.

"You wouldn't!" she said, eyeing the snowball in his hand.

"Would I?" he asked her. There was a brief silence. "I'll give you three seconds to run."

"Ron!"

"Three,"

"Ron, don't!"

"Two,"

"You're bluffing!"

"One."

"Ahh!" Hermione screamed as she sprinted as quickly as she could manage in the thick snow away from Ron. Ron ran after her. She looked back and saw that he was gaining on her and shrieked.

"Ron, no! Stop!"

"Never!"

Harry and Ginny grinned at each other, for Ron and Hermione's "chase" was more flirtatious than their usual arguing and bickering. Hermione was running and shrieking as she tried to escape Ron's outstretched arms that were only inches from her. But, she wasn't quick enough. Ron grabbed her waist and pulled her down, only to fall with her in the process. She shrieked and laughed again.

"You sound like a silly little school girl!" Ron laughed.

"I _am_ a silly little school girl!" she told him. Ron didn't stay anything, and she took this time to try and escape. Just as she began to crawl away, Ron grabbed her ankle and turned her over on her back.

"Oh, no you don't!" he said. Hermione struggled to get free, but Ron turned her on her back again, pinned her arms down and sat on top of her (not actually sit on her, just straddled her waist, so he didn't break her and she couldn't move). She squirmed and kicked, but didn't get anywhere.

"Ron! Get off!"

"Hmm…let me think…no!" His knee touched her side and she flinched. "Hey! I didn't know you were _ticklish!_" He badgered her. "That could come in handy!"

"Ron! No, no! _Please_ anything but that _please_ I'm ticklish _everywhere!" _she pleaded.

"Hmm…what should I make you say? Hmm…he began tickling her sides as she pleaded through laughing for him to stop as she squirmed and flailed about.

"Ron…please…stop…stop…what…do…you…want?" Hermione gasped between giggles, with tears streaming down her face. _"Oh my god. She is the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen in my entire life." _Ron thought. _"I thought she couldn't be any more beautiful than she already was, but I was wrong. She looks like and angel when she laughs like that."_

"What do I want?" he asked her and stopped tickling for a bit for her to catch her breath. She nodded breathing heavily and trying to glare at him, but ending up grinning a wide, white teethed grin instead. He brought his hand up to chin in a mock thoughtful way. _"Arguhh! He's so close to me! I mean he's sitting on me for goodness sakes! I just want to lean up and kiss him! Aw! He is so adorable! Restrain yourself Hermione! _ _I _love_ him even _more _when his hair is wet. I love his hair but…"_

Hermione reached up and brushed Ron's hair away from his face.

"I love your hair, but I _hate_ it when it blocks your eyes." Hermione said to him. Ron's ears turned bright red. Hermione couldn't believe what she just said. Not sure if she was relived or not when Ron broke the tension by resuming tickling her she squirmed and laughed again.

"What do I want you ask?" Ron said. "I want you to say that N.E.W.T.S are the _least_ important things in the world!"

"Never!"

"Suit yourself!" Ron said and he tickled her harder.

"No! Please!" Hermione laughed.

"Say it!"

"I won't!"

"Say it!"

"It!"

"No! Say _it _not it!" He tickled faster.

"Ahh! Fine! N.E.W.T.S…are the…least important…things in the world!" She surrendered through gasps of breath and laughing.

"Glad you see it my way!" Ron said as he finally stopped tickling her.

"Ah! Haha, ow! My side hurts from laughing so much!" Hermione said. Ron rolled off her and began flailing his arms and legs in the snow.

"What in the world are you doing?" Hermione asked him.

"Making a snow angel, what else?" Ron said simply. "Try it!" Hermione hesitated, then moved her arms up and down in the snow. Then she stopped and closed her eyes. She heard Ron stand up and could sense he was looking at her.

"This is the most fun I've had in a long time. Thanks Ron." She said not opening up her eyes. Then she heard Harry's voice some little ways away.

"Come on guys, the carriages are leaving soon, we gotta go!" he yelled to them. Hermione opened her eyes and Ron offered his hand to help her get up with out ruining her angel. She accepted it and stood up. They both beamed down at their angels. Ron bent down and wrote "Ron" under his, "Hermione" under Hermione's and an "and" sign in between them. Hermione grinned.

"Come on lets go before they leave with out us." She said to him. They then followed Ginny and Harry back to the carriages. Ron saw Hermione shiver.

"You cold?" he asked her.

"A bit." She said. This was a lie, she was soaked, and freezing. Ron took of his cloak and draped it around her shoulders.

"Ron! You'll freeze to death!" she exclaimed.

"Better me than you." He said solemnly.

Hermione blushed an extremely deep shade of crimson and looked down at her feet. _"That was the nicest thing anyone has every said to me." _She thought. They walked in silence for a few more minutes a few feet behind Ginny and Harry. Hermione, finally back to normal color, looked at Ron.

"You should wear more blue." She said simply.

"What?"

"You should wear more blue. It brings out your eyes." It was Ron's turn to blush. They then climbed into the carriages and sat across form Harry and Ginny.

"Three more days until Christmas!" Ron said. They all laughed.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked the chapter! I apologize for it taking me a bit to update. I am telling you now, that the updates are going to be a bit slower than normal. Before, I had a bunch written out and just updated when necessary. Now however, my updates have caught up to me and my writing, so I have to write the chapter first before I update! But I will try as hard as I can to update at _least _once a week. Thanks sooo much for the reviews! You guys are fantastic! Review again please!**


	10. Christmas Cheer

**Ch 10- Christmas Cheer**

**A/N: Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors on the last chapter. My sister told me I had 3 minutes to finish the last paragraph, open the internet, save the chapter, and update it. So, I didn't have time to read and edit it like I normally do. I kind of figured you guys would rather have the chapter with a few errors than no chapter at all, so sorry! Thanks for the reviews! Send more! Please?**

Harry woke three mornings later to Ron pouncing on him like a four-year-old and shouting,

"Wake up! Get up! It's Christmas!"

Harry moaned and reluctantly rolled out of bed. He pulled on a robe over his pajamas and followed Ron to the Christmas tree. They sat on the floor and began tearing open their presents.

Ron got Harry a giant bag of chocolate flying snitches and a calendar with a moving picture of a different Quidditch team for each month. Mrs. Weasley made him the usual red sweater with a big "H" on the front and a box of mince pies. Hagrid made what Harry was _pretty sure_ was treacle fudge. Fred and George once again, sent him a variety of their latest inventions. Hermione bought him a book called _The Arts of Defense Against the Dark Arts, by Herman Shire_. His last gift to open was from Ginny. He picked up the flat box that was carefully wrapped in gold paper and read the tag.

_To Harry, Happy Christmas! I hope you like it! Love, Ginny._

He smiled and then carefully unwrapped it and opened the white box that was inside. He pulled out a gold picture frame with a cursive engraving that read,

"_I love you!"_

In the picture frame, was a beautiful picture of him and Ginny. One of Colin's, not doubt. They were standing on the frozen lake with their ice skates on. They were holding hands and waving vigorously at him as the snow fell and others skated in the backround.

Now Ron had one last present to open. Hermione's present. He picked up the red package and read the sticker on it.

"_To Ron, Love, Hermione"._

Ron's eyes lingered a moment on the word "love" for a moment.

"_I wonder what she wrote on Harry's." _Ron thought. He spotted the same red paper a few feet away, slightly torn and crumpled. It read,

"_To Harry, Love from, Hermione"._

"_Love _from _Hermione."_ Ron thought. But before he had a chance to think twice about it, Harry said,

"Well, are you going to open it in this life time?"

"Yeah." Ron said and he pulled of the wrapping paper. First he pulled out a box of chocolate frogs and released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He set them aside and then pulled out the blue button-up t-shirt. He held it up and looked at it and smiled as he remembered Hermione say,

"_You should wear more blue. It brings out your eyes."_

He looked at Harry who was giving him that annoying knowing smile and had his eyebrows raised. Ron threw a pillow at him and Harry laughed. Then he unwrapped the rest of his present- the orange Chudley Cannons blanket signed by all the players.

"Awesome!" Ron said. Just then, Ginny and Hermione walked in.

**(In the girls' dorm before they walked in.)**

Hermione yawned and stretched and rubbed her eyes, wondering why she was up so early. Then she remembered. It was Christmas! It was light out, so she figured it couldn't be too early and walked over to Ginny and poked her shoulder.

"Ginny! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Ginny rolled over on her back and blinked twice at Hermione.

"Happy Christmas!" Hermione told her. Ginny smiled and got out of bed. Hermione pulled a sweat shirt over her cloud patterned tank-top with matching pants. Then they walked over to the Christmas tree and sat down and began tearing open their presents. Soon enough, Hermione had two presents left, and Ginny, one. Hermione opened Harry's gift to discover, of course, a book. It was called _Witches Wizarding Knitting Tricks and Designs. _

Then, Ginny opened her gift from Harry. It was a small box, wrapped in glittery green wrapping. She opened the box and found a silver chain necklace with a small flower at the end with center glowing purple. She read the note inside the box.

_Ginny,_

_Happy Christmas! I saw this necklace in a small shop in Hogsmeade and though immediately of you. You see, as long as I love you, the center of the flower will glow purple. I hope you like the color purple, because it's going to stay that way forever. I lover you,_

_Harry._

_xForeverx_

Ginny was nearly in tears when she finished reading it and when Hermione asked what was wrong, she just shook her head and handed the note to Hermione wiping her eyes.

"Aww! That is _so_ sweet!" Hermione said. "You two are absolutely perfect for each other!"

"Aren't you going to open your gift from Ron?" Ginny asked slyly.

"I'm thinking about it…" Hermione replied just as slyly.

"Oh, open it already before I go!" Ginny said. Hermione laughed and looked at the package. It wasn't square, or hard. That meant it wasn't a book for once. Although the job wasn't done very well, you could tell someone had put a great effort in wrapping it neatly. It must be an irregular shape. Hermione sighed and tore of the green wrapping. She gasped when she pulled out a medium sized brown bear, with red and black heart-patterned boxers and holding her favourite treat- Sugar Quills. Ginny smiled at her reaction.

"He thought of it on his own you know." Ginny told her. Hermione glanced at her and smiled, then took of the note attached to the sugar quills and read it.

_Hermione,_

_I remembered you said that you favourite candy was sugar quills that one time on the train, so I figured I'd buy you some. The bear…well I thought _maybe_ you'd like it. Well, Happy Christmas!_

_Love, Ron_

Hermione smiled and unconsciously hugged the bear. She unattached the sugar quills and set them on her dresser. Then she noticed the red rope with the heart at the end around the bears neck that read "Teddy". It was so adorable. She set the bear on her bed and told Ginny she was going to go to the bathroom and be right back. Ginny nodded and got up and began to make her bed.

When Hermione came back, she went to grab her teddy bear off her bed to find it not there.

"Oh my god!" Hermione panicked. "Ginny, where did my bear go? I set it right here on the bed, and now it's gone. Where'd it go! I lost it!" Hermione said very quickly with panic in her voice.

"Hermione. Hermione!" Ginny said trying to calm her. "It's right here! On your dresser! I moved it so I could make your bed for you! Don't die on me now!" Ginny explained.

"Oh. Right." Hermione said blushing scarlet. Trying to make ignore the knowing smile Ginny was giving her, Hermione said, "Uh, lets go see the boys shall we?" Ginny rolled her eyes and said "Sure." Hermione grabbed "Teddy" and lead the way to the boys dorms.

**(Back in the boys dorm with everyone)**

Hermione and Ginny walked in to find Harry and Ron sitting on the floor with remnants of Christmas wrapping everywhere. "Happy Christmas!" They told one another. Hermione gathered up her courage and sat next to Ron on the floor. She held up her Teddy a little to indicate what she was talking about and said,

"Thank you Ron, I love it." Then she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

They both blushed and Ron said, "Er, no problem." She smiled and said quietly,

"It's nice to get something other than a book once in a while." She glanced quickly at Harry and her and Ron shared a grin.

"Guys!" Harry said as his face lit up. "Let's go _ice-skating!"_ Ginny laughed. "I remember when you wouldn't even touch the ice!" Ginny said. Harry smiled.

"Guys, I don't think that's a good idea." Hermione said.

"Why not?" Ron asked confused.

"Because…well…er…I-I don't know…how to." She said embarrassed.

"I'll teach you!" Ron said.

"No, no that's ok Ron I-"

"Oh, come on Hermione, just try it! I didn't know how to, but Ginny taught me and it's so much fun!" Harry pleaded. Hermione fumbled with her Teddy. Ron put in his best puppy face and Hermione couldn't refuse.

"Oh, alright! But if I get hurt, it's all your guys fault!"

"I promise, I won't let you fall." Ron said sincerely. "Now go get changed and meet us in the common room!" The girls headed to their dorms and changed. Hermione carefully set her Teddy on her pillow and followed Ginny to the common room.

Then they set off down towards the lake. When they were about halfway there, Ron pulled Ginny behind a bit, while Harry and Hermione were in a deep discussion about dragons.

"What is it Ron?" Ginny asked him.

"Well, I was just…wondering…did she really like it or was she just…you know…" Ron asked her quietly.

"Merlin Ron! She guards that thing like a dog! She's crazy about it! Just this morning, she set it on her bed when she went to the bathroom, and I moved it to her dresser, thinking I'd do her a favor and make her bed. Well, when she came out and didn't see it on the bed, she practically bit my head of and had a heart-attack until I told her I moved it to the dresser!" Ginny exclaimed.

Ron grinned. "Really?" he asked.

Ginny nodded her head vigorously. They then caught up with Hermione and Harry and soon reached the edge of the lake. They sat down and removed their shoes and put on their skates. Hermione on the other hand, couldn't figure out how to lace her skates. Ron laughed.

"I can't believe we've found something Hermione doesn't know how to do!" he said.

"That's not true! There's loads of things I can't do!" Hermione told him as he began lacing her skates for her.

"Really?" he said. "What _can't_ you do Hermione?"

"Well…I can't…fly…"

"You can _too_ fly, you just aren't very good at it because you don't like it because your afraid of heights!" Ron told her as pulled her laces tight. Hermione scowled at him.

"Come on Hermione, it was supposed to be a compliment!" he said as he pulled the last lace tight. Hermione didn't say anything. She was focusing on trying not to blush. He stood up and offered her his hand to help her up.

"I think I can get up myself _Ron,_ I'm not helpless." Hermione said. She didn't mean to snap at him, but she tended to do that when she was under pressure. Ron held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Okeyy…if you say so!" He said looking at her as if he knew exactly what was going to happen. Sure enough, he was right. Hermione stood up and slipped, screamed and fell all in the matter of two seconds. Ron grabbed her waist from behind, when she was only inches from the ice. She gasped when he grabbed her. He held her there for another quick moment then pulled her up.

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall." He said smiling slightly. Hermione blushed and smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Well, are you going to teach me or what?" she asked him. He grinned and nodded.

"Can you stand?" he asked. She nodded.

"I think so." She said and she let go of him, wobbled for a minute and then stood still.

"Good." He said. "Now watch my feet." He told her. Hermione watched him as he glided gracefully down some and back again. "Just glide your feet." He told her demonstrating. Then he stopped in front of her. "Try it." She looked at him with an "are-you-serious?" look but he just laughed. "Hermione, you have to trust me, I promise I won't let you fall." He said to her reassuringly. She nodded and looked at her feet and began sliding them slowly only inches between strokes. She looked at Ron.

"I feel like an idiot." she told him as she slid a little farther causing her to fall into his arms once again.

"Er…maybe I should let you get the _feel_ of it first." He told her taking both her hands in his. "Try not to let your legs part too far." He told her as he began skating backwards. She nodded and he pulled her around the lake once. "Good, now, watch my feet, when I lift one foot, you lift it too ok?" She swallowed and nodded. "Don't go fast." She said.

"Left. Right. Left. Right." Ron directed her. Hermione smiled as she watched Ron's feet mirroring them with her own.

"Why, I think you've got it!" he said as he dropped one of her hands. She grabbed his hand that was still holding hers with both of her hands.

"Don't let go." She said frightened. Ron smiled and pulled her one hand and they skated around the lake catching up with Ginny and Harry. Both Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes and blushed as Harry and Ginny looked at them then smiled at each other. Hermione broke the awkward tension.

"It's really quiet out here." She said.

Ginny nodded. "_Too_ quiet if you ask me." She said. "Hey Potter," she teased, "Think you could do one of your famous summoning charms and summon my stereo from my dorm here?" she asked him.

"Ginny, stereo's don't work here, how many times do I have to tel-" Hermione started, but Ginny cut her off.

"Don't worry Hermione, my dad charmed it so it looks like a muggle stereo and you play muggle songs on it, but it works off the wizard wireless." Hermione formed the shape of an "o" with her mouth and Ginny turned to Harry again.

"Well, how about it?" He grinned.

"_Accio, Stereo!"_ He shouted and gave his wand a sharp upward movement. About thirty seconds later, they saw a large black box floating towards them. Ginny skated to it, pulling Harry along with her and retrieved it from the air. She cleared off a large flat boulder and set it on top of it. She turned it on and hit play and the song _"Jingle Bell Rock" _came on. Then she skated back farther onto the lake and her and Harry began once more to skate around the lake. Ron looked at Hermione.

"Come on!" He said and he began pulling her once more. After getting the hang of it again, Hermione skated with him rather than having him pull her. He didn't let go of her hand and she told him not to, even though she was pretty sure she could manage with out his hand. The song ended and then _"Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" _came on. Ron skated with her to the center of the lake, then randomly asked, "Do you like to dance?" Hermione's brow furrowed a bit wondering why he so randomly asked this question and answered with a sly grin and a shrug, "When no one's watching." He smiled and twirled her around in a circle. "Then dance like no one's watching." He told her with a grin. She smiled and they spun and twirled in a swing-dance-like motion.

_Rockin' around, the Christmas tree,_

_Have a happy holiday_

Harry grinned at Ginny and then pulled her out too, into the center of the lake and spun her around, and the four of them twirled and slid and laughed and danced.

**A/N: Yay! End of chapter 10. I think there's going to be like 4 or 5 more chapters, but I'm not sure yet. Don't worry though! I plan on writing more R/Hr Fan-fics as soon as I'm done with this one. Review Please!!!**


	11. Nightmare Scares

**Ch 11- Nightmare Scares**

_Hermione was running as fast as she possibly could. Her ribs ached and she could barely breathe. She was determined to continue running. Her legs gave way and she fell onto a hard, cold, stone floor. She could see blurs of purple, and green and red lights flashing everywhere. Somebody grabbed her shoulder and turned her forcefully over onto her back. She screamed as they pointed their wand directly at her heart. Just then, somebody jumped in front of her and shouted "Expelliarmus!" She gasped as a green flash of light hit her savior directly in the chest. She screamed and began crying uncontrollably. She scrambled to her hands and knees and crawled over to the lifeless body. She shook him as hard as her voice shook as she screamed his name._

"_Ron! NO! Ron! Get up! No! Your not! Stop playing Ron!" she said through sobs. "Wake up Ron, pleassse, wake up!" Then, another cold hand grabbed her wrist and forced her into the ground._

Hermione woke in cold sweat. Her face was wet and full of tears. She looked blurry through her tears around her room. Everyone was sound asleep. She lied there sprawled out, twisted blankets and holding tightly onto her Teddy as if her life depended on it. She took three shuddering breaths, trying to relax, but she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Not there anyways. She sat up, wiped her tears off her face and shakily got out of bed. She couldn't stop shaking. She didn't know what to do. She did the first thing she thought of. She grabbed a light white robe and pulled it on over her black pajama pants and white tank-top. She wrapped her arms around her Teddy, and set off towards the stairs leading to the common room.

When she arrived at the bottom of the stairs, she found the common room completely empty with the fire burned out. She didn't want to be alone. She was scared. Still shaking slightly, she began to climb the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Stopping in front of the dorm door she knew well, she hesitantly opened it silently. All of the boys hanging were closed except for two. Harry's and Ron's. Ron was on his back, covers laid on top of him. She couldn't see a rise or fall of his chest through the thick blankets. She had to be sure. Holding her Teddy tighter, she walked as quietly as she could to his bed. Shaking violently again as silent tears poured down her face, she stopped at Ron's bed. She let out a shaky breath as she heard Ron's quiet breathing.

Ron, although asleep, had that awkward feeling that someone was watching him. Shaking himself out of his sleep, he slowly opened his eyes. Hermione gasped as he did this.

"'Mione?" he said sleepily. Then he opened his eyes fully and realized she was shaking violently and he could see tears on her face in the moonlight. He propped himself up on his elbow.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked with sincere concern in his voice. He noticed her tight grip on the bear he had gotten her for Christmas.

"Oh…Ron…the Department of Mysteries…and…and…final…battle…you…" she cried.

"Shh, shh, it's ok." He said as he took her arm.

"I'm-just-so-scared!" she sobbed.

"I know." He said. Then he let go of her arm and moved farther back onto his bed and lifted the covers over.

"Lay down." He told her.

"W-What?" she asked him.

"You can sleep here, next to me." He told her softly.

"But, but what about the others?" she asked him.

"We'll close the hangings, and I'll wake you up before they get up." He told her.

"Are-are you sure?" she asked him once more wiping the continuous tears off her face with one hand, the other, still hugging her Teddy as tightly as possible. He nodded. She hesitantly climbed onto the open spot Ron made for her and laid her head down on his pillow. He replaced the covers over her, and moved in a little so he wouldn't fall off the edge of the bed. Hermione hugged her Teddy and rested her head on its own head, petting its paw. She tried not to cry but she couldn't help it. Ron put an arm around her and pulled her close to him. He gently stroked hair. Still a little shaky though, she stopped crying. She couldn't remember a place she felt safer than in Ron's arms. She felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep as Ron continued to gently stroke her hair.

Ron heard her stop her quiet sobs and her breathing slow. He watched her, hugging her Teddy close to her body. Everybody looks different when they're asleep. Hermione normally looks, pretty, strong, and determined. But when she was asleep, she looked beautiful, helpless and innocent. Ron knew she had been asleep for a good ten minutes by now, but he continued to gently stroke her hair.

Ron woke the next morning to find his arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulder as she slept soundly. Remembering the event last night, he slowly removed his arm from her and quietly pulled back the hangings. He could hear Neville's soft snoring and saw an arm hanging out beneath the bed hangings of Seamus's bed. Harry was lying flat on his stomach, laying on the bed with out a pillow and even drooling a bit. Looking at Dean's bed, he saw a pair of feet sticking out off the end of the bed. Certain that everyone was still asleep; he rolled over and gently shook Hermione's shoulder.

"Huh, wha?" Hermione mumbled opening her eyes.

"Hermione." Ron whispered

"Ron?" she whispered back. Then remembering how she had gotten where she was said a soft "Oh." Ron nodded, put a finger to his lips and climbed out of bed, motioning her to follow him. She got up, and grabbed her Teddy. Ron took her hand and began tip-toeing across the room. They both stopped abruptly and held their breath as Neville made a rather loud snore, but released it as he continued to snore this way. Hermione smiled at Ron. He smiled back and then pointed at Harry who had a little wet spot next to his mouth. Hermione smiled wider and Ron continued pulling her across the room and then down the stairs to the common room. When they reached the landing, Hermione was about to say something, but Ron stopped her.

"R-"

He put his finger to his lips again and whispered "Stay here for a second." She nodded as he quietly walked into the common room. He looked around, and when he was sure it was empty, he motioned to her that she could come out. They walked over to the girls dorm stairs and stopped.

"There, now just go back into your bed, and no body will know you ever left ok?" Ron whispered to her. Hermione nodded and then spoke softly.

"Ron, thank you so much." And she wrapped him in a tight hug. "You don't know how much that meant to me." She told him in his ear as he hugged her back just as tightly.

"Hermione," he whispered back in her ear, "You know I'm always gonna be there for you no matter what." She nodded in his shoulder fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She pulled back and sniffed a little, hugging her Teddy and fiddling with his necklace-collar.

"Did you name him?" Ron asked her. Hermione blushed and nodded.

"Teddy." She said simply. Ron smiled.

"It suit's him. Sleep well, 'Mione." He said, and he walked back up the stairs to the boy's dorm. Hermione stood there a minute, pondering on everything that had happened. _"I have a nickname." _She thought._ "'Mione. I like it."_ And she headed back upstairs to her dorm.

Ron quietly walked into his dorm and headed for his bed. He had just sat down when Harry said,

"Where were you?"

Ron hesitated. "Er…bathroom." Harry nodded and rolled back over and fell asleep. Ron followed suit. The occurings of last night needn't be known to anyone other than Hermione and himself. For now.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short. I originally planned for it to have to big scenario's but decided it would be too long, so I cut it into two chapters. Chapter 12 should be up very, very soon!**


	12. Pain and Late Night Talking

**Ch 12- Pain and Late night talking**

**A/N: Thank you to each and every person who has reviewed my story, and double thanks to those who reviewed it more than once! You guys are the greatest! I'm SO sorry it took me this long to update! I've been really busy and I've had testing all week, and I have more next week and another mid-term the week after that! I'll try my best but it's going to be a bit slow.**

A cool night breeze passed over the grounds of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Four young adults lie on the grass on their backs, heads forming a circle, staring at the starry sky. January had come and gone, and February was at the last of its' days.

A girl with long red hair sighed as she continued to stare up into the night sky. A boy with raven hair and emerald eyes spoke quietly.

"It's a beautiful night." He said softly. The others murmured in agreement. The boy next to him with crystal blue eyes too sighed and said,

"The start of Quidditch again will be here before we know it."

"Yeah. We're gonna win, I can feel it." Said Harry. A girl with brown curly hair and matching eyes, inhaled deeply.

"Spring is coming. I can almost _smell_ it." She said.

"I can _feel_ it." Ron said next to her. They sat in silence for several more minutes, just starring up at the gorgeous royal blue sky. They all jumped as Hermione took in a sharp breath and shot sitting straight up.

"Hermione!" Ron said sitting up and looking worriedly at her. She took in two more sharp breaths and clutched her rib with one hand.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ginny asked. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Yes…yes, I'm fine." She said relaxing now.

"What happened?" Harry asked her. Ron looked expectantly at her.

"It's…it's nothing." All three of them looked at her with a 'we-know-it's-not-nothing-so-just-tell-us-already' look and she smiled ever so slightly at their expression. But, her smile vanished as quickly as it came.

"It's…it's just…ever since last year at the Department of Mysteries, it…does…that once in a while." She explained.

"You should go see Madam Pomfery-" Ron started, but Hermione cut him off.

"No-no, she knows, she said it was going to happen every once in a while. Besides, it rarely ever happens." She said honestly. She looked at Ron, he looked extremely worried. "Really, I'm fine." She assured him. He didn't look completely convinced but he respected her word and nodded.

"We should go in, it's getting a bit cold." Ginny said. The others agreed and they headed into the castle. It was getting late and the common room was only occupied by about five other people. Settled down on the floor by the fire with his Quidditch model that Tonks had gotten him for his birthday, and propped up the Quidditch strategy book Hermione had gotten him on a pillow. After all, there was only one week until their match against Slytherian.

"Ron, come here and help me start making some plays! I already made all the players!" Harry told him excitedly. Ron merrily hopped off the chair he was sitting in and laid down on the floor across from Harry. They excitedly flipped through the pages of _Quidditch from A-Z _and chatted excitedly about strategies and plays they could use against Slytherian the following week.

Ginny was sitting in a chair, curled up in a ball, writing in her journal. Hermione sat on the couch 'reading'. She often found her eyes drifting casually across the room to a certain red-haired boy. _Although I'd never admit it,_ Hermione thought,_ I've grown to love Quidditch. I'd never play it of course, for I'm deathly afraid of heights…although I'd never admit that to anyone either of course. But I like to watch it. Not all teams though. I love to watch Gryffindor play of course. Mostly because I love to watch_ you _fly. _She thought, still staring at Ron. _Actually, I really don't like Quidditch, yet I do. The Quidditch world cup was alright, only because I was with you though. If anyone else had asked me to go, I would have denied it. I love how your so passionate about it though. It's like me and books. Well…sort of. I love to read, don't get me wrong, but _once_ in a while, it gets boring. I don't think Quidditch ever gets boring for you. I mean look at you over there. I like Quidditch only because you like Quidditch, and it makes you happy, and I _love_ to see you happy._

Ron looked up and saw Hermione staring at him. She saw him, quickly looked down and blushed. _I hate it that you're the only one who can make me blush. But I love it at the same time. _

Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron. Ron glared at him.

"Shut. Up." He said quietly, but sternly. Harry smiled.

"I told you she likes you too." Harry said. "I told you I've seen her staring at you sometimes with that almost Luna Lovegood look." He said just as quietly so Hermione wouldn't over hear them.

"Harry, she doesn't like me ok? Now just drop it before I get angry." Ron told him Harry sighed but obeyed. The last few stragglers of the common room had now departed to their dorms. Ginny stretched and yawned.

"I'm going to bed." She stated and got up.

"Yeah, me too." Harry said standing up also. "Coming Ron?" Harry asked.

"Nah, I'm not really tired yet. Besides, tomorrow is Saturday. Can I could borrow your book?" Ron asked nodding towards the book propped up on pillows.

"Sure." Harry said. He kissed Ginny on the cheek and said goodnight and they both went to their dorms.

Ron settled himself into a squashy armchair and began reading. Hermione shifted herself into a laying position on the couch she was sitting on. They sat in silence for about three minutes while Ron deciphered whether or not to break the awkward tension in the room. _If it even is awkward for her._ He thought, _I mean, why would she feel uncomfortable in a room with me, her completely platonic friend? _He glanced up at her again.

Hermione had situated herself that so she could look at her book and use her peripheral vision to see Ron. She shifted uncomfortably. _That's the fifth time he glanced at me. Why does he keep looking at me? _She asked herself. His glancing made her feel as if he was taunting her in a way. This wasn't the first time she'd caught him doing it either. It was starting to irritate her and she couldn't keep wondering.

"What Ron?" she said as un-snappyish as she could manage. Ron's ears turned instantly red.

"Huh?" he said lamely.

"Do you want something? You keep looking at me." Then seeing a look of worry on his face she asked, "What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing. Nothing's wrong." He said

"Are you sure?" she asked him sympathetically.

"Yeah…I was just wondering what…book you were reading."

"Oh." She said. "It's a muggle book called _Tuck Everlasting_." She told him.

"Oh. Cool." He said and he returned to reading as did she. One tense minute in the common room passed. Two minutes passed. Three, then four, five, six. Again, Ron was feeling he had to do something to break the silence. It was too painful. Suddenly, Hermione sat straight up for the second time that night and took I a sharp breath. Ron's head snapped up to her as she continued to breathe heavily.

"Hermione?" he asked. She continued breathing rapidly. "Hermione!" he said and he abandoned his book and ran to her side and knelt beside the couch. She clutched her rib in the same spot she had only hours before.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get Madam Pomfery?" Ron asked anxiously. She nodded.

"I'm…fine…it's…just," she said gasping for air. Ron put a hand on her leg to comfort her.

"It's just…it's…never…been…this bad…before." She gasped, tears swelling up in her eyes. She was terrified. She clutched her rib tighter. Ron saw the tears in her eyes starting to form and sat behind her on the couch and rubbed her back soothingly. Her breathing died down some but was still sharp and painful. She let off all her weight and leaned on Ron. She stopped breathing. Ron froze.

"Hermione?" he asked. She didn't answer. He got up and turned around and shook her shoulders roughly.

"Hermione!?" Still no answer. He put two fingers on her neck. She still had a pulse. Then Ron saw he chest rise and fall once. He had the time to take three breaths before she took another. Her eyes were still closed, and she was breathing, but very, very slowly. _She's fainted! _He thought. Not wanting to leave her side for life, he pulled himself up and sprinted as quickly as he could to the boys' bathroom. He filled up a large cup with ice cold water, grabbed a washcloth and sprinted back to Hermione. Her breathing was better but still no where near normal. She was still unconscious. He put the washcloth in the cold water, pulled it out and squeezed it on her neck and face. Then he took her shoulders again and shook her.

"Hermione! Hermione! Come on get up! You've just fainted! Your fine!" he said, trying to convince himself more than anyone that she was fine. Her eyes slowly opened. Ron let out the deep breath he had been holding. Hermione started crying and Ron hugged her tightly.

"It's ok." He told her. "You're ok."

"I…hate…Dolohov!" she sobbed into his arms.

"I know." He said. "I hate him too."

Hermione pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Don't tell Harry about this." She said weakly.

"Why didn't you tell us Hermione?" Ron asked her. Hermione had calmed down now and had stopped crying.

"Because." She said. "You guys already worry about me as it is with me being muggle-born and all and I didn't want to be another burden." She said wiping her eyes once more.

"Hermione." Ron said seriously. "Don't you _dare_ ever think that you're a burden to us Hermione. Don't you _dare_. You know damn well that that is _not_ true."

"I know." Hermione said trying her hardest not to cry again. "But-"

"No, no buts Hermione."

She calmed down again and sat there staring at her hands.

"I still have a scar." She told him. He looked confusedly at her. She lifted her shirt to her belly button and turned slightly to the side. Ron's heart broke as he saw a thin purple line across the side of her stomach. He was so hurt he wanted to kill Dolohov himself.

"Does it hurt?" He asked her. She pulled down her shirt.

"No. Well, only when I get those…attacks and if I make a really sharp movement." She told him looking at her hands again. She couldn't look him in the eye. She couldn't stand to see him so worried and upset over her.

"I have scars too." He said quietly. She looked up. He pulled up his sleeve. Hermione gasped. One long red line spiraled down from his forearm to his elbow, about an inch wide.

"Does it hurt?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"No. Only when I spend too much time in the sun, or get sunburned or really hot water touches it." He told her.

"Oh." She said. They sat silently for a few seconds until Ron spoke up.

"'Mione, you…you scared me. I thought…I thought you were dead." Tears started welling up in Hermione's eyes to much discomfort of Ron. He was shocked though when she jumped off the couch to where he was kneeling beside her and threw herself around him. He hugged her back and tried as hard as he possibly could not to start crying too. He didn't know what he would do without Hermione. He'd probably die himself. _What if she did die? _Ron thought. _And I didn't even tell her how I really feel about her? _He held her tight as she cried softly. He pulled her into his lap and rocked her back and fourth. She quieted down, only sniffing occasionally. He rocked her for five more minutes until she gently escaped his arms and stood up. She looked at him. He looked hurt.

"It's just…it's getting late and if I don't go up now, I'll fall asleep…on you…again. Um…Ron?" He looked at her. "Thank you…um…again…um…bye." And she turned and walked up the girls dorm stairs, stopping only when he was out of ear shot. She sobbed and sniffed quietly. She couldn't bear to let him see her cry again. She couldn't stand him holding her, thinking that he didn't feel the same way about her as she did he. It was so painful. Unbearable. Hermione didn't bother changing into her pajamas, but silently crawled into her bed and cried to her Teddy.

He knew he had to tell her soon. He was going to explode if he didn't.

"Tomorrow." He said to himself. "Tomorrow."

**A/N: ooo little bit of a cliffy there...not really, but sort of. Hehe you guys are going to love the next chapter. And remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! So review! Please! **


	13. Love the Rain

**Ch 13- Love the Rain**

**A/N: I didn't get one review on chapter 12!  Oh well, I forgive you because of all the other reviews you've given me on previous chapter. Well, I think you guys have been waiting long enough for this chapter, so I'm gonna give it to you. Please, please, please review. I worked really hard on this chapter and I want to know what you think. Thank you! **

Hermione woke the next morning, her stomach slightly at unease for an unknown reason. She decided she was just hungry and rolled out of her bed and walked to the girls lavatory. She stripped down and got into the shower. She took an extra long shower, after all this wasn't rude, considering Hogwarts had an unlimited supply of hot water. She washed her hair twice with her special _Shampoo for that Uncontrollable Frizzy Hair of Yours_, and used her favourite _Jasmine _scented body-wash. Once she didn't think it possible to get any cleaner, she turned off the water, wrapped a towel around her and stepped out of the shower. She turned on one of her favourite songs, _What I like about you, _ as she combed her hair and danced and sang along with lyrics;

_Hey..uh uh huh  
what i like about you  
you hold me tight  
tell me im the only one wanna come over tonight  
keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things i wanna hear  
cuz its true that's what i like about you   
that's what i like about you  
what i like about you  
you really know how to dance  
when you go  
up  
down jump around   
talk about true romance  
keep on whispering in my ear tell me the things i wanna hear  
cuz its true thats what i like about you   
that's what i like about you  
that's what i like about you   
that's what i like about you  
hey uh uh huh  
what i like about you  
you give me 1 out of 9  
never wanna let you go  
you know you make me feel alright  
keep on whispering in my ear tell me the things i wanna hear  
cuz it's true thats what i like about you  
that's what i like about you  
that's what i like about you   
you you you  
that's what i like about you..._

The song had just ended when Hermione heard a knock and Ginny's voice.

"Uh…Hermione, are you ok?" she asked. Hermione giggled.

"Yes, Gin, I'm fine, just give me a minute and I'll be out.

"Oh, take your time, I took a shower in the other bathroom because you were taking too long!" Ginny laughed.

"Sorry!" Hermione said through the door as she waved her wand and her hair became instantly dry.

"Cya downstairs!" Ginny said as she skipped down the stairs. Hermione looked at her reflection. _Hmm…what should I do with my hair today? _She wondered to herself. She decided simply to leave her hair down and part in on the side. She did a quick spray on her head so that her curls would stay the way she wanted them to and picked up her clothes. It looked warm outside as it was the first day of March so Hermione had decided on a white pair of jeans and a yellow V-neck shirt with a white tank with lace at the top underneath it. Hermione wasn't usually the girlyist of girls, but she was feeling particularly giddy today and she couldn't quite figure out why.

She skipped down the stairs two at a time and found Harry and Ron playing a game of chess and Ginny watching, unconsciously twirling a strand of hair around her finger. She skipped merrily over to them.

"Hey guys!" she said as she plopped herself down on the couch next to Ginny. Harry and Ron looked up.

"Hey!" They said in unison. Hermione smiled at Harry and then at Ron. She winked and he smiled, sucking his lips in to signal that he promised he didn't tell anyone what had happened the night before. She smiled wider and said,

"Let's go eat breakfast, I'm really hungry for some reason." Without any protest, Harry and Ron abandoned their game of chess and followed her and Ginny down to the great hall.

Hermione skipped and danced down the hallways. She really had no idea why she was so happy. It just felt like it was going to be a good day. It was bright, sunny and warm out.

"Hey I have an idea!" she said excitedly to the other three who were thoroughly amused by her behavior this morning.

"Let's eat outside! We can have a picnic!" The other three looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure." Ron said. So, Hermione looked around, transformed a napkin into a blanket and shoved it into Harry's arms who took it. Then she looked around again and swished her wand as an empty Danish box turned into a basket. She handed it to Ron and her and Ginny began piling food into it. Once the basket was filled to the top, they set off out the oak front doors into the warm sunny spring day. They made their way down the grounds to the tree near the lake that they usually did homework under and spread the blanket out and all sat down upon it. They began unpacking the basket and started eating.

"Hey! You're wearing the shirt I got you for Christmas!" Hermione exclaimed to Ron and then took a bit out of her buttered roll. Ron looked down at his front.

"Yeah, I guess I am!" He said. Hermione beamed. Ron had rolled up the sleeves twice, just as it was done when she saw it in the store.

"It fits good on you." She complimented.

"Thanks." Ron said and took a large bite into his toast.

"So what do you guys want to do on this gorgeous day?" Ginny asked leaning into Harry's lap.

"We could go visit Hagrid." Harry suggested.

"Or we could play tag like when we were little." Ron said watching the first years run around chasing each other.

"I think that sounds good!" Hermione said. The she smiled slyly. "Ron?"

"Hm?" he answered. She tapped his shoulder stood up smiled and said, "You're 'it'." Ron took a moment to register what she had just said and as he began standing up, she squealed and ran in the other direction. Ron looked at Harry and Ginny who were still lying down. They then scrambled to their feet and sprinted away also. Ron sighed and looked around him. His three friends were all standing around him in a large circle. He looked around.

"Hm…who should I go after?" he asked walking slowly around.

"Oh just pick one of us already!" Ginny said.

"Hmm…ok." And he sprinted towards her. She screamed and ran to Harry for cover.

"Hey you can't use him!" Ron said.

"And why not?" she asked as she hid behind Harry jumping from left to right avoiding Ron's hand.

"Because it's cheating!" he said.

"You can easily just tag him you know." Ginny said.

"Gee thanks Gin." Harry said sarcastically.

"I know," Ron said, "But I picked you, and I don't rest until I get what I want!" At this, he leapt forward, tagged Ginny's shoulder and sprinted in the other direction, closely followed by Harry who had Ginny at his heals. They made their way to where Hermione was standing. Hermione must not have been paying much attention because she just stood there and looked at the two boys like they were idiots and then Ginny tagged her before she could even think. Hermione tuned and ran three steps and tagged Harry, who tagged Ron who was right in front of him. Ron went to tag Harry but Harry put his hands up.

"Eh, eh, no tag-backs, those are the rules!" he said. Ron scowled playfully at Harry and then set off after Hermione and Ginny. Ginny was about five feet in front of Hermione and Ron was only about a foot behind Hermione. Ginny took a sharp left and ran off course leaving Hermione to be Ron's only victim.

"Ginny!" Hermione whined.

"Sorry!" Ginny said as she ran away. Ron just laughed.

"Merlin, you run fast!" Hermione said as she continued running, Ron at her heels. He just laughed again. Then Hermione tripped on a large rock and fell forward. Ron grabbed her upper arm and kept her from falling. He pulled her back up to a standing position, still holding onto her arm.

"I told you I'd never let you fall." He grinned sheepishly. She blushed. _I should tell her now. Right now and just get it over with!_ Ron thought to himself.

"'Mione-" but he was cut off by Harry.

"Are we playing tag or what!?" he shouted to them. Hermione grinned at Ron. The sun glistened off her cinnamon hair, parted perfectly on the side.

"Ron?" she asked him.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I'm 'it'." She stated.

"Oh." Then a look of comprehension dawned on his face. "Oh!" and he sprinted away. Hermione giggled at his obliviousness. They continued playing tag for about ten more minutes and then a large grey cloud floated over, blocking the sun completely. Suddenly, the whole sky seemed to mimic the large grey cloud and the once brilliant blue sky turned grey and stormy looking. They looked up.

"Looks like it's gonna rain." Ginny said still staring at the sky above her. At almost the exact moment she said that, it began to lightly sprinkle. They all frowned having their sunny day ruined. All except Hermione.

"Oh, come on, a little rain never hurt anyone!" She said. Harry looked at the watch Ron gave him for his birthday on his wrist and pressed a green button.

"According to my watch, we are going to have quite the thunderstorm…pretty soon too." The rain began falling harder. Harry looked up from his watch at the others.

"We should head in, it's getting worse." It now was now pouring and getting harder by the second. Hermione looked miserably up at the sky.

Ron looked at Hermione. Everything just drained out of him as he looked Hermione. She had been so happy just seconds before, and now she looked so upset. She just stared miserably up at the sky, then at Ron. He smiled sympathetically at her and took her hand in his.

"Come on." He said. And they slowly walked towards the castle after Harry and Ginny who had already sprinted halfway there.

"It's so amazing." Hermione said staring at the sky once again, letting the cool water splash across her face. Ron smiled. Just then, a loud thunder cracked bringing them both back to their senses. Hermione jumped.

"Let's go." She said and they both began running back to the castle, water splashing up from under their feet.

They both ran into the oak doors and slammed them shut laughing and out of breath. Some how, they had managed to only be slightly wet in the pouring rain.

"That was fun!" Hermione said breathlessly. Ron nodded in agreement. They then set off towards Gryffindor tower.

"Oh great." Ron said darkly. Hermione looked at him quizzically and then followed his glare to none other, than Draco Malfoy. He came strutting up, closely followed by his guards Crabbe and Goyle. Nose in the air, he looked disgustingly at them and said,

"Well, well, well," Hermione felt Ron's arm tense next to her.

"Ron," she warned quietly. He ignored her and continued his death glare at Malfoy.

"What do we have here?" Malfoy sneered.

"Ron," Hermione whispered, "please, just don't do anything stupid!" Ron again ignored her.

"The two lovebirds out for a stroll?" Ron didn't say anything. He gripped his wand tightly. Hermione noticed this and touched his arm.

"Ron?" She pleaded.

"Gee Weasley, I thought even _you_ could do better than a filthy _mudblood_." He said disgustedly. Hermione gripped Ron's arm tighter.

"Ron, don't ignore him, I don't care, he's a prat, Ron, Ron, don't." She begged. Ron shook his arm free from her and stepped towards Malfoy, his wand pointed directly at him.

"What did you call her?" He asked. His voice shook with anger.

"You heard me." Malfoy said smiling with pleasure.

"Take it back." Ron demanded.

"Ron, come on, please, Ron don't-"

"No, Hermione, he will _not_ insult you and he will _especially _never call you _that!_" Ron said slightly loud, not breaking eye contact with Malfoy. "Now, take it _back!_" Ron said louder.

"Or what, _Weasley-"_

_WHAM!_

Ron had dropped his wand and punched Malfoy square in the jaw. Hermione gasped as she heard a small crack and Malfoy fell to the floor clutching his broken jaw and bleeding nose. Just then, Snape turned around the corner. He looked from Malfoy on the ground whimpering and bleeding to Ron, who still had his fist in the air.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and you have two nights of detention Weasley." Snape said.

"WHAT!?" Ron shouted.

"Make that three nights worth of detention, now get out of my sight as I take Mr. Malfoy here to the hospital wing." Snape said loudly. Ron was about to protest when Hermione pulled his arm and steered him up the marble staircase. Ron was fuming. He couldn't even speak he was so angry.

"Fairy Lights." Hermione said as they approached the Fat Lady. As they climbed in, Ron began shouting.

"I can't believe this! He took _fifty_ points from Gryffindor and gave me _three_ bloody detentions! Arguh! I hate Malfoy!" he shouted.

Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindors occupying the common room looked up to see what all the commotion was about. Hermione stopped in the middle of the common room and said acidly,

"I _told_ you to ignore him! But NO, you had to ignore ME instead!" Ron rounded on Hermione. He stood about a foot from her and his height gave him an alarming advantage as he stared down at her disbelievingly.

"What!?" He asked. Harry and Ginny looked worriedly at each other. "I was _sticking up for you!" _he shouted.

"I _know Ronald,_ but I _told you_ I didn't _care _what he said but you had to _ignore _me as _usual_ like a stupid _prat!" _Hermione shouted. Both her and Ron were equally a dark shade of red.

"Oh, so now I'm a _prat!?"_ he asked incredulously.

"_Yeah!"_ she snapped.

"Well at least I'm not an insufferable know-it-all!"

"I don't know about _you_ but I'd rather be _smart_ than _stupid!"_

"I can NOT believe you!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What Ron!? What the bloody hell do you want from me!? YES Ron, I said _bloody hell!"_

"What Do I want from you!? Oh, I don't know, a nice _'Thanks Ron!'_ would have been sufficient!"

"Fine! _Thanks Ron!_ But I am perfectly capable of taking care of _myself!"_ She screamed. Ginny inched closer to Harry on the couch, terrified that they might start throwing things.

"I can't believe your getting this upset just because I stood up for you!"

"It's not just tonight Ron! It's _everything _about you that makes me mad!"

"What the bloody hell is _that _supposed to mean!?"

"I HATE YOU!"

"OH YEAH? WELL I LOVE YOU!"

"WELL I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Before either of them had to think about what they said, Ron grabbed Hermione's arms and kissed her hard on the mouth. It took a moment for both of them to react, but the second they did, Hermione pulled back and put a hand over her mouth as more tears welled up in her eyes. She gasped and tears began to run down her face and she ran out of the common room.

Ron stood there red faced and dumbfounded. The common room was silent and all eyes were on him. He shook his head hard once and then set off at a sprint after Hermione. He heard running foot steps to the right and followed the sound at a run. He looked left and saw the oak front doors open and close and he ran down the hall and opened them and stepped out into the pouring rain. He looked around and squinted through the rain. He couldn't see anything. He was soaking wet, having only been out there for a half of minute.

Hermione ran as fast as she possibly could. She wiped the mixture of tears, rain and sopping hair out of her eyes. She didn't know where she was going but she just had to keep running. Finally after running for who knows how long, she stopped in front of the whomping willow, careful not to get too close to it. She stared at the sky and cried her eyes out. _What was am I doing? _She thought to herself as she let all the rain splash across her already soaked face. _I told him I hated him. I told him I loved him. He said he loved me. I didn't lie. Everything he does make me mad. The way he fights with me makes me mad. The way he doesn't look at me makes me mad. The way he hugs me and comforts me makes me mad. Mad for him. _I'm _mad. He told me he loved me. I told him I hated him. He said he loved me. He kissed me. And I ran away. How could this perfect day just go to hell so quickly? What am I doing? I'm dying. Some ones calling me. I don't dare turn away from the sky. The rain is too beautiful._

"Hermione! Where are you? Please Hermione answer me!" Then he saw her. Drenched to the bone. Clothes sticking close to her perfect body. Just staring up into the sky. He walked slowly towards her.

"Hermione?" he asked. It sounded like a whisper through the pounding rain.

"I love it." She said as she closed her eyes and let the rain splash across her face. Ron stepped closer to her.

"Anyone who thinks sunshine is beautiful has never danced in the rain." She said tearing her gaze from the sky to Ron who moved closer. He put his hands on her hips with her white jeans sticking tight to them. He lifted a hand and wiped the hair out of her face.

"I love your hair, but I hate when it blocks your eyes." He said. She smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you." He whispered moving his head closer to hers.

"I love you too." She whispered back, just as they closed the gap between their lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her hips pulling her body as close as he could to his. She hugged his neck tighter. They stood there, locked at the lips, sharing their first 'true' kiss. They broke apart for a moment but only to catch their breath before leaning in again. Ron dared to deepen the kiss. Apparently Hermione had the same idea and their mouths opened and closed in perfect rhythm. Ron dared once more and slipped his tongue in into her mouth. She didn't object but Ron could have sworn her heard her laugh lightly. They both had forgotten the pouring rain around them and how tightly their clothes were sticking to them. They finally broke apart and blushed violently.

"Hermione…will you be my girlfriend?" Ron asked gently.

"I wouldn't like anything more." She said as she smiled.

They ran around and chased each other deciding no matter how hard it rained, they couldn't get any wetter. After they got tired they headed back to the castle. As Ron took Hermione's hand in his and they both blushed scarlet, Hermione thought, _How could day have gone from the most wonderful, to the worst, to the best day of my life? I don't know and I don't care. I'm just glad it happened. _The only thing Ron could think is, _I love the rain. _Hermione screamed as a huge bolt of lightning lit up the entire sky with a loud crackling and booming sound. They both laughed and Ron held Hermione's hand tighter as they sprinted to the oak front doors of the castle.

**A/N: I know this would be a good place to end, but I'm not finished! A few more chapters I suspect. Probably 3 but I can't say for sure. I still don't know why no one reviewed my last chapter but I'm begging you to pleaseeeeee review! I really want to know what you think! Even if you think it's horrible, put it in a review! Please! Thank you!**


	14. Slumber Party

**Ch 14- Slumber Party!**

**A/N: Sorry again that it's taken me a while to update, like I said, I have testing until next week. Well, lets skip the chit-chat and on with story eh?**

Ron and Hermione entered the common room, soaked to the bone. They were surprised to find the room completely empty. They looked confusedly at one another, and then back at the deserted room. Then it dawned on Hermione.

"Oh! They're at dinner!" She exclaimed. Although it looked and felt like night, it was really only around six o'clock.

"Ah. Right." Ron said. He was a little uneasy about having _all _eyes on him holding Hermione's hand. It wasn't that he was ashamed of it- heck, he'd shout it to the world if she asked him to. It was just he knew it would probably be uncomfortable for himself as well as Hermione being the center of attention. He hesitantly told Hermione all this and she told him she was hoping he'd say something of the sort. _How does he always know what I'm thinking? _Hermione asked herself. They wouldn't hold hands- just when they walked into the Great Hall that is- so they didn't attract any attention.

So, when they arrived at the doors to the great hall, they dropped hands and casually walked to their seats at the Gryffindor table. No one seemed to notice them walk in, although a few of the Gryffindors who had witnessed their little "scene" eyed them suspiciously as they made their way to their seats.

Hermione sat down next to Ron, across from Ginny and Harry and began nonchalantly piling food on their plates. Harry and Ginny looked awestruck from them, to each other, them to each other again. Finally, Ginny couldn't take the suspense anymore.

"Well??" she asked a bit forcefully. Harry nodded his head and looked expectantly at Ron and Hermione. Hermione smiled slyly and said,

"Well what?"

"Are you two…you know…together?" Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smirked.

"Yeah," said Ron. Ginny smiled. "I mean we're all together, here…in the Great Hall." He and Hermione smiled. Ginny's shoulders slumped.

"Come on! You know what I meant!" Hermione shrugged.

"That's for us to know, and you to possibly find out!" Ron said. Ginny frowned. She looked at Harry who was also frowning. Then he smiled to himself, as he noticed how Ron was only eating with his left and hand, and Hermione, her right. Their other hands seemed to be hidden under the table. Harry smiled at Ginny who gave him a questioning look. He winked then said,

"Hey Ron, what's wrong with using your right hand?"

"Oh…I dunno, it's comfortable where it's at." He smiled. Hermione blushed.

"I KNEW it!" Ginny said excitedly. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

"Who didn't?" Harry joked. She smacked him playfully on the arm. They all laughed and then quickly finished eating. Ron and Hermione stood up- sure enough, holding hands and began following Ginny and Harry out of the great. Then, no other, than the gossiper herself, Parvati, stopped them. She looked from Hermione, to Ron, to their laced fingers then grinned.

"So are you two finally going out?" she asked them. Ron's ears turned crimson. Hermione blushed and nodded slightly as she nervously twiddled with Ron's fingers.

"It's about time!" she said then walked away. Hermione frowned slightly but just brushed it off. She began to feel a bit awkward though after Hannah Abott, Lavender Brown, Justin Fitch-Fletchey, Ernie McMillian, and _Colin Creevey _said the same exact thing Parvati said to them. She turned to Ron who wasn't looking the most comfortable either.

"Were we _that_ obvious?" She asked him smiling. He shrugged and smiled back and they continued their way back to the common room.

Just as they reached the top of the marble stair-case, Ginny came bounding up to Hermione.

"Hermione guess what!?"

"What?" Hermione asked, laughing slightly the ecstatic on Ginny's face.

"Me and a few other Gryffindor girls asked McGonagall asked if we could have a slumber party in the common room tonight and she said yes!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Cool!" Hermione said.

"Yeah! McGonagall said that the boys could stay down with us until twelve but then they have to go up." She said with a bit of sadness in her voice that only Hermione heard. "But we can stay up as late as we want as long as we don't make a lot of noise!" She said on a happier note.

"Sounds like fun!" Hermione said.

"Come on! It's already seven thirty and the party starts at nine!" Ginny said beckoning Hermione to follow her.

"But-" Hermione glanced quickly at Ron. Ginny smirked.

"Oh come on, you'll see him there! We have so much to do in so little time!" And she grabbed Hermione's other hand and pulled her away. Hermione gave Ron an apologetic smile but he just smiled and said,

"Don't mention it! I'll see you later!" and Ginny pulled Hermione around the corner.

"Gah, Ginny, slow down! What's the rush!?"

"We, along with Parvati and Lavender have to set up the common room."

"What do you mean 'set up the common room'?" Hermione asked.

"Well the common room isn't really in a state for a slumber party now is it?"

"Why not?"

"You _do _know what a slumber party is _right _Hermione?" Ginny asked her as they stopped at the portrait of the fat lady.

"Of course I do!" Hermione said bewildered.

"Well, we have to move some stuff if 50 girls are going to be sleeping down there!" Ginny said.

"50 girls? Pixie Dust." Hermione asked as they climbed through the portrait hole. "There are defiantly more than 50 girls in Gryffindor!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, McGonagall said only fourth years and up can sleep down there, she doesn't want the younger kids staying up that late. They have to go upstairs at ten."

"Oh."

"I don't reckon they'll want to stick around long anyways." Ginny said.

"And why's that?"

"Oh…I don't know…" Ginny trailed off then quickly changed the subject. "Hey Parvati!"

The four girls began moving all the couches and tables and chairs to the end of the room.

"So," Hermione said looking around at the now well cleared common room. "Where's everyone else?"

"Well," Ginny said. "Almost all the boys are sneaking into the kitchen one by one, getting bags of popcorn, and chips and punch and all that other good stuff for parties."

"Those poor house elves!" Hermione said.

"Hermione, get over yourself! You should have seen the look of their faces when I asked them if they minded doing a little extra work tonight! They were ecstatic! I don't think I've seen Winky that happy in…in…forever!" Ginny told her.

"Really?" Hermione asked unsurely. Ginny nodded.

"Why don't you guys decorate? I'll um…I'll be right back." Ginny said, and she hurried out of the room. Hermione looked at the other two girls who shrugged.

**(With the boys in the Kitchens)**

The boys stood in a line, working like an assembly line in a sort. The house elves would give Ron what he requested who would pass it to Harry, who'd pass it to Seamus, who'd pass it to Neville, who would _almost _spill it, who'd pass it to Colin, ect., ect., all the way down to Dennis, who passed it to Dean, who piled everything on an empty trolley cart he found, until it was full to the top. Then, he and Colin covered it with Harry's invisibility cloak and casually pushed it forward by walking into it, all the way to the Gryffindor common room. They were then greeted by a bunch of giggly girls who took the food and set it up on tables around the common room.

Finally, nine o'clock rolled around. They mingled around and chatted excitedly for the first hour, until ten o' clock came.

"Alright!" Ginny called. "All third years and younger, upstairs!" They groaned a little but did as they were told and headed upstairs. "The rest of the girls, come with me so we can bring our stuff down." Ginny told everyone.

Ten minutes later, the girls filtered down wearing, much to the boys delight, their pajamas and their hair tied up in high pony-tails. The girls settled into sleeping bags and blankets, forming a large circle while the boys sat around them.

Hermione sat on her pillow with her Teddy in her lap, and was shortly joined by Ron sitting next to her. Every body looked at Ginny, waiting for instruction, as she seemed to be the "party-planner". Sure enough, she was prepared.

"Alright, the first game is called 'Pure Truth'." She pulled a bottle, about the size of a baby food jar, with a clear liquid in it.

"Ginny! That's vertuiserum! Where did you get that?" Hermione asked wide eyed.

"Stole it from Snape of course!" she said. Harry looked at her in awe.

"How'd you do that?" He asked her.

"Fred and George aren't my siblings for nothing Harry." She told him flatly. "Now, here's how it works. I'll start, and then I'll choose some one to go next, and so on and so forth. Ok, I'll give you one drop of vertuiserum. It should last for about five minutes. You all know, that when given vertuiserum, when asked a question, you blab out the entire truth, or as I call it, 'pure truth'. Before you take it, you have to cover your ears while the rest of us come up with _two _questions to ask you. Then, we'll choose a 'designated asker' who will asked the two question's everyone has decided on. I'll give you the veruiserum, they'll ask you the two questions, you'll be forced to tell the pure truth to everyone, then you choose who goes next!" Ginny explained. She looked around. Some people looked scared, others looked excited. "Got it?" she asked. They all nodded. "Ok, I'll cover my ears while you guys come up with two questions, and two questions _only _to ask me. Ok? Go." And she covered her ear while the others began whispering to one another.

After much compromising, the Gryffindors came up with two questions and told Ginny to uncover her ears. She took one drop of vertuiserum and Parvati- the elected "asker" spoke.

"Ginny, what was your most embarrassing moment?"

"When I sent Harry that Valentine. I thought it would just say something like 'roses are red, violets are blue, I love you and I hope you love me too' and some how throw in his eyes like I requested. But they compared them to fresh-pickled toads of all things." Ginny said in disgust. "That was my most embarrassing moment."

Some laughed at the memory of Harry's face when he got that valentine.

"Ok." Parvati said. "The next question is; have you ever had a crush on anyone aside from Harry and Michael Corner? If so, who?"

"Well, first off, I never really like Michael. I just dated him to get my mind off Harry" Some gasped at this confession. "But I did like Dean for a short period of time." Dean blushed and Parvati's mouth gaped open. "Oh, and I like Lockhart, until I found out he was a fake of course. Oh, and when I was five, I liked that boy named Jake who my mum used to baby-sit."

"You _did!?"_ Ron shouted as he made to get up, but Hermione pushed him back down and Parvati cut him off anyways.

"And the vertuiserum wears off in five, four, three, two, one! Well done Ginny!" Ginny blushed having realized what she had just blabbed for the last five minutes.

"Who's next?" asked Lavender excitedly.

"Hmm…" Ginny said sarcastically. "Hermione!" Hermione glared at her and reluctantly placed her hands over her ears. Everybody began whispering suggestions. All but Ron that is. He kind of hung back, getting the feeling that at least one of the questions that they came up with would some how involve him. After all, they had just started going out that afternoon. _Wow. _Ron thought. _Just this afternoon. It seems so much longer than that._ Parvati interrupted his thoughts though saying,

"Ok, so we all agree that the first question is what her worst fear is? Well, aside from anything that has to do with you-know-who?" They all murmured in agreement.

"That's a stupid question." Ron said. "I already know what her worst fear is aside from anything that has to do with you-know-who."

"You do?" asked Ginny. Ron nodded.

"What is it then?" asked Katie Bell.

"Well, I don't know if she wants anyone else to know, after all, it seems I'm the only one she's ever told."

"So wait, lemme get his straight." Harry said. "I've known her just as long as you have, and she's been your girlfriend for…" Harry checked his watch. "Five hours, and you already know more about her than I do!?" Ron thought for a moment. _Did he just say she was my girlfriend? Well duh Ron, she _is _your girlfriend. It just sounds weird-in a good way. Not weird. Different-in a good way. _He shrugged at Harry who just laughed. Ron had gotten even closer to Hermione over the past year, with Ginny and Harry gone a lot. They usually just talked late in to the night. _Gee, _he thought randomly, _Hermione doesn't even need vertuiserum to get anything out of me. She just has to look at me. _He glanced over at her. She had her hands over her ears, and the loose curls from her ponytail fell limply in her face as she hummed quietly looking at the ceiling.

"Well that's the point isn't it?" Lavender said. "To get the person to tell us something they normally wouldn't?" Ron shrugged again. "I guess."

"Ok, come on, we still have to come up with a second question." Again, the group began talking quickly and quietly. Ron scooted forward a bit to listen.

"You know what I've always wondered?" Ginny said. The others looked interestedly in her direction. "When she started liking Ron. I mean, it was obvious she had since at _least _fourth year, but I've always wondered if she liked him before that." The others nodded.

"So you guys want to have that as the second question?" Parvati asked. They nodded.

"Aw, come on you can't ask her that!" Ron protested, sticking up for his girlfriend.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because-because, it's probably private…or something!" Ron said.

"Oh lay off, Ron!" Seamus said. "You know you want to know too!" Yes, that was true, Ron _did _want to know the answer, but he didn't want to make Hermione do anything she didn't want to.

"But-" he was defeated. Lavender had nudged Hermione to uncover her ears. She glanced at Ron who was looking extremely uncomfortable. She was about to ask him what was wrong when Ginny said,

"Open up." Hermione opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue slightly and Ginny placed one drop of vertuiserum on it. Ron scooted back to his seat next to Hermione. She smiled at him.

"Ok Hermione, what is your worst fear, aside from anything that has to do with you-know-who?"

"Heights." Said Hermione and Ron in unison.

"Told you I knew." Ron said. But Hermione wasn't finished. "I've always wanted to fly, but I'm afraid." The others nodded in understanding. Ron however, frowned. She never told him she wanted to fly. He would have taken her. _I still can actually. _He thought. _Maybe tomorrow. _

"Alright," Parvati said. "Next question." Ron groaned but Parvati ignored it. Keen on hearing her answer though, he listened. "When did you first start having more than platonic feelings for Ron?"

"Hmm. Truthfully, that's a toughie."

"Well, duh truthfully, you drank vertuiserum!" Harry said. Ginny punched him and shushed him.

"Well," continued Hermione. "When I first met him on the train I thought he was cute. That's why I sort of hung around him and Harry a lot. But after we became friends after the troll incident, I kinda pushed it aside, I thought it was just some silly little crush. Now he was my best friend. I couldn't think of anything better. So I guess I sort of forgot about the crush after we became friends.

It came back though in second year, when he tried to hex Malfoy that day because he called me a mudblood. Again, I pushed those feeling away, telling myself that he was my best friend and nothing more. It was harder to push it away this time and it took quite a long time. I'm not sure really if I ever succeeded.

And then, it hit me again in third year. And it hit me hard. When Ron and I weren't talking for that long period of time, I broke down completely. I couldn't stand not talking to him. I knew I liked him, I really did. I just wouldn't admit it to myself. When we made up, I couldn't restrain myself and hugged him like my life depended on it." Ron blushed a bit. He was sure if Hermione knew what she was saying, she would be blushing too. "So third year was horrible for me because I knew he didn't like me the way I liked him, but I didn't like him that way, I always told myself.

Third year was bad, but fourth year was the worst. You have no idea how much I cried when Ron asked me to the ball and I already had a date. I cried even more knowing he only just realized I was a girl. He'd never like me. Never. But then I got to thinking that maybe he did. Maybe he was jealous of Victor. After all, he did get mad when I wrote to him. But I still couldn't believe that he would ever like me back. Even while thinking this, I wouldn't admit to myself that I had feelings for him. That's why I always bickered with him. Because I was trying to force myself not to like him. Even hate him if that's what it took for those sub-conscious little voices to go away.

Fifth year, more arguing, it was getting so hard to ignore my feelings for him. I thought I was going to die or just run up to him and blab everything. Yet still, I know it sounds crazy- I still wouldn't admit to myself that I liked him. I think I was afraid that If I admitted it to myself, then I'd have an even bigger burden of trying not to admit it to him. It was so complicated.

Sixth year. This year. I couldn't take it anymore. I completely gave up. I finally admitted to myself that I liked him. I couldn't ignore the butterflies in my stomach when I got near him or how I melt when he smiles at me, or how every time he touches me, whether it be on accident or intentional, makes me feel so warm and safe. Later I admitted this to Ginny. I was, and still am head-over-heals in love with Ronald Weasley." Ron was the darkest shade of crimson anyone could ever imagine.

Hermione continued. "So I had admitted it to myself, and Ginny, then Harry some how found out. They told me that he liked me too. But I couldn't believe it. It was impossible. Imaginable. That's why when he kissed me after we both mistakenly told each other the truth, and he kissed me, I ran. I couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true. But when reality hit me, I knew it was true. He asked me out, I said yes. That heavy weight just disappeared. Yes, I still get butterflies when I'm near him, and I still melt every time he smiles, and I still get that tingly sensation when he touches me, even though I know he loves me too. And I think I always will get that feeling because I know I'll always love him."

The vertuiserum wore off just as a loud chorus of "awww!" from all the girls erupted. Both Ron and Hermione were redder than a fresh-picked strawberry. Smiling slightly and blushing even harder if that were possible, Hermione hid her face in Ron's arm. He smiled and pulled her into his lap. She pulled in her feet and leaned against him while he hugged her.

"Alright, who do you want to go next Hermione?" asked Ginny. Hermione looked up at Ron.

"Wanna go?" She asked quietly.

"I'm gonna have to at some point, so sure, I guess." He covered his ears and once again, the others began whispering rapidly. Hermione didn't want to listen. She was too comfortable to move anyways. After about five minutes, Parvati told Hermione to tell Ron to uncover his ears. She looked up at him and tugged on his sweater. He took his hands on his ears and replaced his arms around Hermione. Ginny crawled over and gave him one drop of vertuiserum. For the third time, Parvati asked a question.

"Ron, what's the worst thing about having five older brothers?"

"Having to keep up and making a name for yourself. I have yet to find one, but I know I will some day. I mean, Bill's the best looking, Percy is the smartest, Fred and George are the funniest, and Charlie's the best at Quidditch. Me, I dunno, yet." Ron finished. Hermione looked up at him from her position in his lap. She knew it was hard on Ron having five older brothers and having to keep up with them, but she didn't know Ron hadn't found a name for himself yet. She knew what it was. She was about to tell him when-

"Your second question is, what do you like most about Hermione?" Hermione, who was still quite pink from her own confession blushed a bit more and fiddled with the heart at the end of her Teddy's necklace-collar.

"What do I like most about Hermione? Wow." Ron thought for a moment. "Everything." He said. "I love everything about her. There isn't anything I like most. Though, the first thing I noticed when I met her, was her eyes. I've never seen eyes so brown, that could hold so much emotion at one time. The other thing I noticed first about her was her smile. I could be having the worst day and all she'd have to do is smile and everything was fine. I was devastated when she changed that smile in fourth year, physically that is. But then I realized, even though it looked different, it still made everything better in the worst of times. After I got to know Hermione, the one thing I noticed first about her was how witty she was. I loved it and I still do." He gave Hermione a slight squeeze and she felt blood rushing into her cheeks again. "So what do I like most about Hermione? Everything, and nothing. In, my eyes, she's perfect. Even her imperfections are perfect. I love her for her perfections, and even more for her imperfections."

Everyone's mouth was hanging open. Even the boys. No one had ever really seen the sensitive side of Ron. Hermione had though. After the shock wore off, the girls of course 'awed' and the boys laughed at them. After another ten seconds, the vertuiserum wore off and Hermione felt Ron's heart beat faster. She chanced a look up at him. He was looking right at her. His face was pink and his ears crimson. She couldn't really make out the expression on his face though.

"You do have a name for yourself, Ron." She told him.

"What?" he asked.

"You said you haven't figured out a name for yourself yet. I have." He looked at her and tilted his head slightly to the left hinting for her to go on.

"Your Loyal, Ron. And most of all, you're the bravest." He still stared at her with that same expression.

"I don't think any of your brothers fought a troll, for a friend, or faced a three headed dog, or sacrificed himself in a game of physical chess, for his friend. Or risked his life, for his sister, or faced giant spiders, or chased after villans. I don't think they've ever fought death eaters, head on, for a friend. They've never done any of that Ron. You have, Ron, I know, because I've seen it." She finished. He smiled. She turned back around and leaned into him again. He hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks."

**A/N: Ok, I know that the whole thing with Ron and what he likes most about Hermione thing was cheesy, but I had to get across how strongly he feels for her. Vertuiserum causes you to tell the 'pure' truth, so he was forced to tell them everything. Oh, and I didn't write out everyone taking the vertuiserum because that would take forever- so just pretend they did. This was supposed to be just one chapter, but It came out longer than I expected so the next chapter is a continuation of the slumber party called "Spin the Bottle and Girl Talk". I'll update as soon as I can! Review please!**


	15. Spin the Bottle and Girl Talk

**Ch 15- Spin the Bottle and Girl Talk**

**A/N: Great news everyone! Testing is OVER! Yayy!! So updating should pick up speed again! Thanks to everyone who wished my luck! I know I did brilliant on English, I think I did pretty well on Science too…History, well that's my worst subject, but I don't think I did _too_ bad! Well, on with the story!**

Once everyone had had their turn of embarrassment with the vertuiserum, the teenagers sat, thinking of what to do next. After a few minutes of thinking, Lavender shrieked,

"Ooh! I know what we can play!"

"What?" Several people asked.

"It's a muggle game called spin the bottle!" She exclaimed.

"Lavender!" Hermione shouted, perplexed from Ron's lap. Harry, as well as the other people with muggle families and relatives looked scared. Others, with wizarding families, including Ron and Ginny looked thoroughly confused, and continually kept asking,

"What!? What's wrong!?"

"Oh come _on _Hermione! Live a little!" Lavender said. "It'll be fun!"

"It won't be so fun if it lands on some one you don't want it to!" Hermione protested.

"Can some one please tell us what this game is and why it's so bad!?" Ron asked loudly.

"It's not bad!" Lavender whined. Hermione moved off of Ron's lap and turned and looked at him seriously.

"Spin the bottle is a muggle game, and you play by sitting in a circle and placing a bottle on in the center, on the floor. Then you take turns spinning the bottle. Whoever the bottle points to, has to go in a closet with the person who spun it and kiss them!" Hermione finished exasperatedly.

"Oh." Said Ron, "What's so bad about that?" Hermione opened her mouth but then shut it, and swallowed her frustration. Harry and Ginny and several others just stared at him like some kind of idiot.

"It's bad Ron," Harry said, speaking slightly slower than usual, "because it might not land on the person you want-it-to." Harry said jerking his head towards Hermione on the last three words.

"Oh!" Ron said, a look of understanding forming on his face "Then I-uh agree with Hermione." Hermione smacked him in the side with a pillow.

"You're so thick sometime you know that?" She said annoyed but with a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah," Ron said, "But you still love me anyways." And he smiled a stupid mock smile. Hermione just blushed and said,

"Mmm." though, her smile was slightly more recognizable.

"Oh come on guys!" Lavender pouted. "There's still a chance you can get the person you want to!" Ginny snorted.

"Yeah!" Said Dean, quickly glancing at Lavender.

"Lets take a vote." Ginny suggested. "Everyone who doesn't want to play, raise your hand." Her own, Hermione's, and Ron's hand raised into the air, along with a few other limited people. Ginny sighed and said lazily, "If you want to play the stupid game, raise your hand. The remaining people, as well as the majority raised their hands.

"Great!" said Lavender excitedly. "Now all that we need is a bottle.

"Here." Said Seamus draining the last gulp of butterbeer in his bottle and handing it to her. She set it on the floor and ordered everyone to form a boy-girl-boy-girl circle around it. They did as they were told and waited patiently…some what.

"I'll go first," Lavender said, "seeing as it was my idea." She exhaled and leaned forward and spun the bottle. Everyone stared at it as it spun wildly around and around. It slowed and Lavender bit her lip. It pointed to Colin then…

"Neville?" Lavender asked looking at him in horror. Hermione snorted but shut out her giggles as to not make Neville think she wasn't insulting him, because she wasn't. Neville was a perfectly nice boy, she knew that, she just knew that there were quite a few other people in the room she knew Lavender would rather kiss.

"Rules are rules!" Ginny said grinning. Lavender hesitantly stood up.

"Wait!" Hermione said. "How do you know if you really kissed?" Lavender shrugged.

"I have an idea." Harry said. "Be right back!" And he sprinted up the stairs leading to the boys dorms. Not a minute later, he returned with a small, familiar to some, cubic object. He beamed at it.

"What's that?" asked Lavender nervously.

"My lie detector." Harry said matter-of-factly. "When you come out, we'll just ask if you kissed…on the lips, and it will tell us if you were telling the truth or not."

"Fair enough." Lavender said. Again, she exhaled and said, "Come on Neville." Neville whimpered but followed her into the spacious closet in the corner of the room.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." Lavender said.

"Your idea!" Hermione said smiling teasingly at her. Ron just looked at her, shook his head and laughed. Lavender and Neville entered the closet and closed the door behind him. Everyone was listening intently. They all laughed as they heard Neville say something about "having a girlfriend already and that Luna is going to kill him". A short silence and then Lavender opened the door followed by an extremely red Neville. Some people wooed and clapped, others just laughed at the scared terrified expression on Neville's face.

Harry instructed Lavender to lick her thumb and place it on the indent, and asked her if she kissed Neville. She said yes, and of course, it glowed a bright electric blue. Lavender then, as to get revenge on her, picked Hermione to go next.

"I don't want to." Hermione said stubbornly.

"You have to." Lavender said.

"No. I don't." Hermione said folding her arms across her chest.

"Hermiiioneeee!" Lavender said.

"Arguh! I hate you." She said leaning forward and spinning the bottle. Again, it spun wildly around and around. Hermione bit her lip. It slowed and seemed like for ever to stop. Hermione bit her lip to hard she feared it would bleed. Finally, the bottle revolved extremely slow, coming to a rest. On Seamus. Hermione made a sort of squeaking noise and Ron had to convince her to stop biting her lip.

"Fine." Hermione said finally. "Let's just go and get this over with." She took one last look at Ron, who seemed to be battling on how to feel about the situation, and walked into the closet with Seamus and closed the door.

"Let's just…lets just do this and get it over with." Hermione said again. Seamus took a step towards her and for a moment, Hermione thought she was having another breathing attack. He leaned forward, faces two inches apart, one, a centimeter…

Lavender watched as Hermione walked out of the closet quickly up to her with the lie-detector.

"You know how to use it." Lavender said holding it out. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, noticing that Hermione's posture told them that she was angry. Hermione licked her thumb forcefully and thrust it on the correct spot on the detector.

"Did you, Hermione, just kiss Seamus?" asked lavender.

"No." Hermione said vehemently. A few people gasped. The small cube began to glow a brilliant blue just as Hermione took her thumb off of it and forced her hands down to her sides and said furiously, but quietly,

"My lips belong to Ron and Ron only," She turned a pretty shade of pink. "You shouldn't make people play if they don't want to!" And she turned on her heal and resumed her seat in Ron's lap, causing a small "umph!" from him.

"Ok." Said Lavender, slightly taken aback.

"You amaze me." Ron whispered in Hermione's ear. She leaned her back to his chest and sighed.

"Does…anybody else want to go?" asked Lavender hesitantly.

"It doesn't matter." Ginny said before anyone could respond. "It's midnight, the boys have to go up." Hermione groaned sleepily but stood to let Ron up. He stood up and handed her her Teddy. He quickly kissed her on the cheek (both blushed mildly) , said a goodnight and followed Harry and the rest of the boys up the stairs. As soon as the last pitter-patter of the boys footsteps were up the stairs and gone, Ginny shouted,

"Girl Talk!"

Hermione walked slowly up to Lavender.

"Listen Lavender," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to blow up at you like that." Lavender looked at her. "It's just, I felt wrong and all and-"

"No, no," Lavender said, "You were right. I shouldn't have made you play when I knew you didn't want to and are already going out with Ron."

"I'm sorry!" They both said at the same time. And Lavender, bring the girly-girl that she is, hugged Hermione who hugged back.

"I think your girlyness has rubbed off on me!" Hermione laughed. Lavender did too. "Hey, guess who just could tear his eyes from you all night?" Hermione told Lavender as they made their way back to their sleeping bags and giggling girls. Lavender raised her eyebrows and gave Hermione a questioning look.

"Dean." Hermione said grinning. Lavender blushed, a very rare thing for her to do. Hermione decided to point this out and gasped, "You're _blushing!_" Lavender only blushed harder. Hearing this, the other girls began asking why she was blushing.

"I think Lavender likes someoneee, and I think he likes her baaackk!" Hermione said in a sing-song voice.

"Who? Who?" The girls echoed each other.

"Dean." Lavender said so quietly that only Hermione could make out what she said.

"Who?"

"Dean." Said Lavender louder. The girls squealed. While they talked and chatted about how it was 'so obvious' that Dean liked Lavender, Hermione lie on her back, fiddling, once again, with the small heart shaped necklace-collar on her Teddy. She sighed. Her and Ron had only been dating for one day, and yet it seemed like they have been for years. They were really dating for years in a sense, but it just seemed so unreal and amazing to Hermione. Up in his room, Ron was thinking almost the exact same thing. _One minute we were fighting, then we were kissing, then we were standing in the rain and now we're dating. Only one day! Not even a day! It's like we have been already all along. This is too good to be true. I must be dreaming. _Ron pinched himself. _Ow! Ok, that was stupid. _Sigh. _She wants to go fly ming. I'm going to take her flying some day. Yes, I will._

"So what's up with you and Ron?" asked Parvati. Hermione snapped out of her dream-like state and asked,

"What do you mean? We're together…I mean…a couple I guess."

"What do you mean 'you guess'?" Susan Bones asked.

"Well, yes, actually, we _are_ a couple now."

"He doesn't kiss you very much." Katie Bell said.

"We've kissed!" Hermione said turning crimson.

"Ooh!" Lavender said. "Details!"

"I don't kiss and tell." Hermione said simply.

"You just did." Ginny pointed out.

"Yes…well, I don't give details."

"But-" Lavender started, but Hermione gave her a look. "Fiiine, _don't _tell us."

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"So you've only kissed once?" Katie asked her.

"Well, sort of, the one was kind of…split into a lot I guess…but so what if we've only kissed once! We've only been going out for not even a day!"

"Oh, you've been going out longer than that, _trust_ me." Ginny said. Hermione gave her a fake glare.

"Well, yes, I suppose you're right." Katie said. But Hermione wasn't one hundred percent convinced. Was she a bad kisser? _Maybe I _am _a bad kisser and that's why Ron doesn't kiss me…no…Ron wouldn't do that! He's just…"_

"He's just too much of a gentleman to _snog_ me in public." Hermione told the others.

They all talked late into the morning, or early morning rather, gossiping and giggling away. Dares were made, only to be discovered by the boys the next morning. Hermione snuggled into her sleeping bag and squeezed her Teddy. _I love life. _She thought as she drifted off to sleep, replaying her day over and over again in her dreams…

**A/N: Well, there's chapter 15! It was a little shorter than most, but then again it was a continuation of a chapter. I'm thinking of changing the title and summary of my story to "In Denial", rather than "Helping with Denial" considering, my original plan of this story of having Ginny and Harry come up with a plan to get Hermione and Ron together erupted into a whole new idea. Well, tell me what you think; should I change it or keep it. Review and tell please!!! And like I said, testingOVER! Which means updating will hopefully be back at its original pace! **


	16. His Jersey

**Ch 16- His Jersey**

**A/N: Sorry! I'm a horrible, horrible person! I'll try as hard as I can to update sooner! You have to admit though, I'm better than some people who take months to update right? Forgive me!**

"Shh! Ok! Come on!"

"Got the radio?"

"Yup!"

"Whipped Cream?"

"Check!"

"Ready? One, two, three…"

"GOO!"

The boys had crept in on the sleeping girls with a blasting radio and twenty-five cans of whipped cream. The girls screamed and ran around the room, using each other as body guards, as the boys chased them sending whipped cream everywhere as the radio played.

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know   
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
think about it every time  
I think about it  
can't stop thinking 'bout it_

How much longer will it take to cure this  
just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love 

_come on, come on  
turn a little faster  
come on, come on  
the world will follow after  
come on, come on  
cause everybody's after love_

So I said I'm a snowball running  
running down out into the spring that's coming all this love  
melting under blue skies  
belting out sunlight  
shimmering love 

_Well baby I surrender  
to the strawberry ice cream  
never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning  
mean we're never alone,  
never alone, no, no _

_Come on, Come on  
move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
settle down inside my love_

Come on, come on  
jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
if you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
upon a time in love 

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love _

_Accidentally _

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally _

_Come on, come on  
spin a little tighter  
come on, come on  
and the world's a little brighter  
come on, come on  
just get yourself inside her _

_Love ...I'm in love_

Harry was now at Ginny's heels spraying whipped cream all over the back of her red pajamas. Ginny shrieked as Harry caught her and sprayed whipped cream all over her.  
Meanwhile, Ron had Hermione pinned to the ground and was spraying whipped cream all over her face while she screamed bloody murder.  
"Ron!" She screamed!  
"What?" He said and squirted whipped cream directly in her mouth before she could answer. He laughed at the shocked expression on her face. Then she swallowed and said,  
"You shouldn't have made me do this." She then sat straight up, grabbed Ron's shoulder and flipped over. Ron who hadn't been prepared for this blinked once or twice trying to figure out how Hermione now had _him_ pinned to the floor.  
"Bloody hell!" he breathed, "When did you become so freakishly strong?  
Hermione giggled and began spraying whipped cream all over Ron's head.  
"Hermione!" he pleaded.  
"What? What was that Ron? I didn't hear you!" Hermione said sarcastically then squirted whipped cream in his mouth just as he did to her.  
"I haf ta sneeze!" he said through his mouthful. Hermione immediately jumped off and he grabbed her arm with his whipped cream covered hand and pulled her back down to the ground. He swallowed and said,  
"Just kidding!"  
"Uh! You little _sneak!_" Hermione said, not believing she actually fell for it. Ron grabbed the abandoned whipped cream can and pinned her down again. He went to resume his spraying when he found that it was empty. He shook it again and tried. Still, it didn't work. Hermione, noticing Ron was unarmed stopped in her struggle to get free and laughed as he stared puzzlingly at the can. Then he tossed the empty canister carelessly to the side and grinned at Hermione who laughed harder.  
"What's so funny?" he asked her.  
"It's just- haha- you should- ha – look at yourself! Haha, your absolutely _covered_ in whipped cream!"  
She reached a clean hand up and swiped it across the top of his head. She brought her hand back down revealing the handful of whipped cream she had just wiped off his head.  
"Me?" he laughed, "Look at you!"  
She looked at her whipped cream covered hand and then wiped it down the front of his shirt and laughed at his shocked reaction.   
"You think I'm unarmed," Ron said smiling mischievously, "But I've still got these!" he said holding his hand in front of him and wiggle his fingers. Hermione stopped laughing abruptly and her eyes became as wide as galleons as she stared at his hands.  
"You know," Ron said moving his hands closer to her ribs, "I wonder if there's a place you're _not_ ticklish!" Hermione whimpered. He moved his fingers to the top of her stomach, just close enough so he wasn't touching her and then made to tickle her. Hermione flinched.  
"I didn't even touch you yet!" Ron laughed. Hermione trying to escape before he did touch her. She didn't get very far though, considering Ron was sitting on her waist. Ron began tickling her sides and she squirmed and kicked and laughed. She was laughing so hard she wasn't even making any noise. Ron decided to let her catch her breath.  
"Alright…what do you want me to do this time?" She said between deep breaths. Ron put on a pathetic hurt face and a sarcastic hurt voice.  
"Muah?" he said clutching his heart. "I'm offended that you think I would do something so…_low!_" Hermione laughed at him before raising an eyebrow. He looked behind him on each side as if making sure it was he, she was inquiring to. She laughed.  
"Alirght, alright, there is _something_ I want you to do, but I want you to promise that if you do it, you're doing it because _you want_ to do it, not because you think you have to, ok?  
"Ok."  
"Promise?"  
"Yeah, I promise but, Ron?  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you…um…think you can…you know…get off me?"  
"Oh! Yeah! Sorry." Ron said jumping up, his ear turning redder by the second. Hermione sat up.  
"Ok, what is it you want me to do?"  
"Oh, right, be right back." Ron turned and ran up the boy's stairs. Hermione frowned, but waited patiently. She looked around the room.  
Harry and Ginny- both equally covered in whipped cream were sitting on the couch squirting whipped cream in each others mouth. Lavender was creating a whipped cream clown face on Dean, and everyone else seemed to have disappeared. Just then, Ron came back holding something behind his back. Hermione narrowed her eyes questioningly and smiled.  
"Now remember!" Ron warned, "I only want you to wear this if _you_ want to! Ok?"  
"Alright! Alright!" Hermione said holding her hands up in surrender. Ron pulled a jersey of some sort out from behind his back.  
"McGonagall gave everyone on the Quidditch team these," he said unfolded it. It was a large red, short sleeved jersey, with a gold collar and two gold stripes around each of the sleeves. On the front was a picture of the Gryffindor lion symbol. "And well," Ron continued, his ear a violent shade of cherry, turning it for Hermione to see the back. Across the top in gold gleaming letters read, 'WEASLEY', and below that, it sported a large, gold, square number 8. "I was wondering if…you'd wear it to the game toight." He finished, his face now a nice shade of red. He handed the jersey to Hermione, who took it. She ran her fingers over the word 'WEASLEY' claiming her, his. She flung her arms around his neck.  
"Oh Ron! I'd love to!"  
"Really?" He said returning the sticky hug.  
"Of course!" she said pulling away. She looked down at her front and pulled her shirt to keep it from clinging to her sticky body.  
"Yuck!" she said. Ron laughed. "Let's clean this up, shall we?" she asked him. "Scourgify!" she shouted, and instantly, the entire common room was clean. They however, were still full of whipped cream. Hermione looked down at her self, as did Ron to himself. "I think I'm gonna go take a shower." She said.  
"Yeah, me too." He agreed. He stood up and offered Hermione his hand who accepted it. She stood there awkwardly for a moment then Ron spoke.

"Hey…Do you wanna go for a walk around the lake after you're done with your shower?"

Hermione smiled. "Sure." Then she ran up the girls stairs. Ron, feeling awfully giddy this morning skipped to the boys bathroom. Then he stopped dead in his tracks.  
"The _game!_" he said aloud, to no one in particular. _"Shit!" _he cursed to himself. _This is great, just _greatHe thought to himself and banged his head on the frame of the bathroom door. _Perfect, I'm going to go out there and make a _fool_ out of myself and then she'll be so ashamed she won't want to wear the stupid jersey. Why do I have to be so bad at Quidditch? We _have_ to win this one! If we loose, we loose the Quidditch cup! Those Slytherians are right, I _can't_ save a thing. If it hadn't been for Harry and everyone else, we wouldn't have even made it this far._ Ron moaned and closed the bathroom door, planning on taking a very, long shower.  
Ginny, who must have walked upstairs while Hermione was with Ron, opened the bathroom door with wet hair and a towel on, just as Hermione entered their dorm. As Hermione came bounding into the room, Ginny stopped her.

"Whoa! Hermione why all the excitement?" Hermione turned around.

"Look! Look! Look!" she squealed bouncing up and down holding Ron's jersey in front of her. "He wants me to wear it to the game today!" Ginny laughed.

"Wow, I didn't know my brother had a sensitive side to him."

"I didn't either until recently…" Hermione said thoughtfully. Then she snapped out of her pensive mode and squealed again.

"Eek! I'm so excited! I can't _wait_ for the game tonight!"

"Wow Hermione, I've never seen you like this!" Hermione thought this over. Ginny was right, she was never like this. Ron made her act so…unlike herself…or maybe…maybe he made her act _more_ like herself. Her _real_ self. The Hermione who wants to have fun and dance and skip! He did this to her.

"Is that a good thing?" she asked Ginny who smiled and nodded. Hermione gave her a wide toothy grin.

"It's all your brothers fault!" Then she skipped off to the bathroom. Ginny laughed and then went to her dresser to pick an outfit to wear.

Hermione literally peeled her sticky clothes off and got into the shower. After washing her hair several, several times, (for she had whipped cream in her hair) she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself. She combed her hair and then went into her dorm to find something to wear. She looked out the window. She decided on a pair of faded blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt, as it was a nice day- warm enough for a t-shirt, but comfortable enough for pants. As Hermione skipped down the stairs, she once again met Ginny.

"Where're you going?" Ginny asked her.

"Downstairs. Ron and I are going for a walk by the lake."

"Oh." Ginny said, her voice falling as she bit her lip.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"Nothing! Nothing…it's just, well, I ran into Ron down in the common room…literally…" Ginny added as an afterthough, rolling her eyes. "Well, he's…he's not feeling too good about the match tonight."

"Why not?" Hermione asked, wondering if he regreted giving her the jersey after all.

"Well…he's gotten some better since last year…but he still isn't the _greatest_ keeper in the world…"

"Oh…" Hermione said relived, then realizing how Ron must be feeling, bit her lip like Ginny had. "Well…he can't be _that_ bad…can he?" she asked Ginny hopefully. Ginny gave her a forced smile.

"Eh…No?" she tried. "And those stupid Slytherians and their song…" Ginny said. Hermione could have swore she heard Ginny cursing under her breath. "I just hope he does well. If we win this, we win the Quidditch cup!" Ginny stated. Hermione thought for a moment.

"I'll think of something. But right now, I have a walk to take! See ya later Gin!" Hermione then continued making her way downstairs, to find a moping Ron, on the couch with his head in his hands. She sat down next to him.

"You're going to be great!" Hermione assured him, giving his back a little pet.

"Yeah…right…" Ron said miserably. Hermione felt horrible. She had to do something. "You don't have to wear the jersey, Hermione, it's probably cursed…" Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Ron's shoulders drooped lower.

"Ron! I'm sorry I laughed, but that is the most _absurd_ thing I have ever heard you say! I have made up my mind, and I am _going_ to wear that jersey, you are _going _to do great, and even if you don't I am still _going _to wear that jersey!" She said sternly. "Now, are you going to take me for a walk or _not?_" Ron laughed. "You never change…come on." Hermione smiled. Ron was right, she hadn't _changed, _he just brought the more fun loving side out of her. And she was glad.

They climbed out of the portrait hole and headed for the oak doors. As they walked out of them onto the grounds, Ron casually slipped his hand over Hermione's and laced their fingers. Hermione looked at their hands and smiled. She then looked at him, who was obviously looking anywhere but at her. As they neared the lake, they ran into, yes, the one and only, Draco Malfoy…and his cronies of course.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Granger and Weasley…"

"Well spotted!" Hermione said sourly. Malfoy's eyes the traveled to their linked hands. He smiled evilly.

"So we're an item now are we?"

"So what?" Hermione said acidly, Ron scowling at Malfoy and holding a slightly tighter hold on Hermione's hand.

"Gee Weasley, I thought even _you _could do better than a _mudblood!_" That was it. It was the last string. The final cord. Ron, not even taking the time to get out his wand lunged on Malfoy and knocked him to the ground. Crabbe and Goyle merely stood there, waiting for instruction from Malfoy on what to do.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted. But it was too late. Ron grabbed Malfoy by the collar of his shirt, pinning him down to the ground and pulled out his wand. He pointed it directly at Malfoy.

"Ron! Don't! Please!" Hermione begged. She could care less about Malfoy, she just didn't want Ron to be expelled and have it be all her fault. Ron relaxed a bit, but only for a moment. Then he tightened his grip on Malfoy's collar, his wand still pointing at him and shook him. Hermione had never in all her life seen Ron so angry and upset.

"DON'T YOU _EVER _CALL HER THAT AGAIN! SHE'S BETTER THAN YOU'LL _EVER _BE! AND IF I _EVER _FIND OUT THAT YOU SAID OR DID SOMETHING TO HURT HER AGAIN, YOU'LL HAVE _ME _TO DEAL WITH! GOT IT?" Malfoy whimpered and nodded his head. Ron let go of his collar with one last shove into the ground and stood up. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and marched her off toward the lake while Malfoy and his 'guards' scampered off towards the castle.

Hermione and Ron walked in silence until they reached the lake and sat down on a bench. Hermione didn't really know what to say and settled with a small,

"Thanks." Ron just nodded as he stared out at the calm lake. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked him.

"Nothing…I just _really_ have to beat him now." Ron said narrowing his eyes out at the lake. Hermione sighed too. She had to do _something _for him. She desperately searched through her brain for something hat she could do, but nothing came.

"Come on, let's head back, it's lunch time and we missed breakfast. I'm starved." Hermione giggled.

"Are you _always _hungry?" she asked Ron. He shrugged innocently.

"I'm a growing boy!" Hermione just rolled her eyes and laughed as he put an arm around her shoulder and they headed back to the castle. She shivered slightly, still getting that tingly feeling when ever Ron touched her. Then she got it. _I know what I can do for him! _She thought. She came back to reality though when Ron squeezed her shoulder slightly.

"I have a surprise for you after the game tonight." She looked up at him. He just looked at the blue sky and smiled.

"Really?" she said, "What would that be?"

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you know would it?" Hermione pouted.

"No. I guess not." Ron smiled and pulled her closer. "Can you give me a hint?" she asked with puppy eyes. Ron groaned.

"Aw, come on you can't use the wounded puppy face, that's cheating!"

"I didn't realize we were playing a game!" she mocked. Ron snorted.

"'Mione, we're _always_ playing a game." And he kissed her on the top of her head. Hermione smiled to herself.

SEE AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A/N: Hey everyone! I need to think of a new title, considering that my original plan of Harry and Ginny making Ron and Hermione admit their feelings to each other, kinda turned into a whole new one. So if you have ANY ideas, PLEASE tell me! And to give credit I got the idea for the song from a R/Hr music video I saw. You can see it by typing the address below, then scrolling down and clicking 'Accidentally in Love' underneath 'View the Video'. Check it out! I thought it was cute! ****http: 'Accidentally in Love' by 'Counting Crows', sung for the movie, 'Shrek 2'.**


	17. My King

**Ch 17- King Weasley**

**A/N: Oooh! I'm terribly, terribly sorry for not updating! This chapter was really difficult to write because I'm not so good with action and Quidditch. I've been working on it every free period I have at school unless I had like a ton of homework. But it's break so I'll TRY to update sooner next time! I feel I'm loosing my touch in this story….only a couple chapters left though so I'll do my best!**

Later day, the four friends, or two couples, ate dinner in the Great Hall. After Hermione persuaded Ron to "eat at least a _little",_ Ron, Ginny and Harry headed to the Quidditch pitch to change and warm up before the game which was to start in two hours time (Harry insisting that they get some last minute practice in). Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek assuring him that he would do great. Then as soon as they were out of sight, Hermione sprinted to her dorm to get everything ready.

Harry clapped Ron on the back as they made their way down to the Quidditch pitch.

"Ron, you're going to do fine!" he told him. Ron just snorted. Harry looked at Ginny for support who jumped to the task.

"Yeah, come on Ron, you have to admit that you've at least gotten better than last year!"

Ron just continued to walk slowly, hunched over with his head down to the changing rooms.

Hermione grabbed a piece of paper and enchanted it to blow up to the size of a large banner. She then sneaked into one of the supply closets and ("I'm not stealing, I'm just borrowing!") a few cans of "Peter Pan's Paint". Then she sneaked back into her dorm and locked the door. After much stroking and spotting and splashing, Hermione was satisfied. Almost. She then took out her wand and "charmed the banner to her own creation". Smiling at the effect, Hermione left it on the floor to dry and jumped into the shower to rinse off.

When she got out, she magically dried her hair back to her bouncy curls and pulled it up to a high pony-tail. Hermione stared at her reflection, with her finger on her bottom lip.

"Hmm…" she said to herself. Then she went to her dresser and pulled out four ribbons- two gold, and two red and tied them around her pony-tail. She then put on the same jeans she had on previously and a white spaghetti strapped tank-top. Then she pulled Ron's large jersey over her tank-top and felt a spread of warmth surge through her body. The jersey was very large on her, Ron being so much more taller and muscular than her, but she didn't care. The collar fell slightly off her shoulder, revealing her tank-top strap. Hermione tried to adjust this, but no matter what she did, the collar just to slide off her shoulder. Hermione sighed frustratingly but then looked in the mirror and decided that it didn't look half bad. The end of the sleeves fell to her forearms. The size of the jersey caused her small, petite frame to look even tinier. Hermione checked the clock. Five forty-five. Fifteen minutes until the game started. She rolled up the poster under her arm and set off to the Quidditch pitch.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest of the team mounted their brooms and waited for Dean, the new announcer to call their names. At the moment, he was introducing the Slytherian team.

Hermione bustled, and climbed over people making her way to her seat just as Dean had started calling the Gryffindor team out.

"AND NOW, THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM!"

"SLOPER!"

"Excuse me!"

"KIRKE"

"WEASLEY!"

"Sorry!"

"BELL!"

"COON"

"Pardon me!"

"WEASLEY!"

"ANNNDDD, POTTER!"

"Thank you!" Finally, Hermione had found her seat, but immediately stood up and cheered. "Whoooohoooo! Go Ron! Go Harry! Go Ginny!" Hermione shook her head. "Go everybody!" Hermione whistled loudly. Just then Parvati came bustling through the crowd just as Hermione had.

"Hey!" Parvati shouted to her over the cheering crowd. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked motioning to the seat next to Hermione.

"Not at all!" Hermione said sitting down next to her. "Now that Ginny's on the team, I have no one to watch with!"

"Yeah," Parvati said, "Lavender is sitting with Dean. She said I could sit with them, but it's too loud down there." Hermione nodded in agreement. Then Parvati squealed, noticing Hermione's outfit. "Ooh! Did Ron give that to you to wear?" Hermione blushed and nodded. "Aww! That is SO sweet!" Hermione smiled shyly and then turned her attention back to the game.

"Oh! And a bludgers narrowly misses Potter's head!" Dean said over the announcer. "Bell passes the quaffle to Coon who…drops it. Oh! But Ginny Weasley catches it from its fall and speeds off towards the hoops. She dodges right, fakes a left and…SCORES! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Parvati and Hermione cheered with the rest of the stadium (excluding Slytherian of course) as Ginny punched a triumphant fist in the air.

"Montague of Slytherian passes to Warrington and…Goyle sends a bludgers right at Warrington! Stupid git!"

"MR. THOMOS!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"Sorry Professor, but it _was_ stupid! But…unfortunately because of Goyle's terrible aim, the bludger misses Flint and he's now speeding towards the hoop. Ginny Weasley attempts a steal and-"

"OOOH!" The crowd shouted.

"Ouch! A bludger sent by Crabbe hits the end of Ginny's broom and she slips, hanging on with only one hand!"

"Come _on Gin!_" Hermione whispered to desperately.

"Warrington takes this distraction to continue his way to the hoops as Ginny struggles to pull her self back on her broom. He dodges Bell and- oh Ginny has managed to pull herself safely back onto her broom!" Hermione sighed a sigh of relief. "But- Warrington shoots, Weasley dives and…Slytherian scores." Dean said miserably. Hermione's shoulders slumped, as well as Ron's. "And we're fifteen minutes into the game and tied at Gryffindor- 10, Slytherian- 10. And the quaffle is in position with Bell and she soars down towards the other end of the pitch. And a bludger is sent her way by Goyle but- and Macmillan knocks it out towards Slytherian keeper, Bletchey. Bletchey dodges it in attempt to save the quaffle from the hoop at the same time and…he succeeds. Flint now in possession of the quaffle. He flies, dodges a bludger sent by Kirke, dives under a gaining Coon, shoots, and come on Ron…scores." Dean finished unhappily. The score is now 20-10 to Slytherian."

Just then, a faint melody of "Weasley is my King" could be heard in the distance. Hermione grabbed her Omnioculars and looked over to the Slytherian section in the stands.

"Just as I thought." Hermione said bitterly. "That little pug-faced bitch Pansy is striking up that dreadful song." Hermione was fuming. Parvati looked at her in shock. Hermione sensed someone staring at her and looked away from her Omnioculars and looked at Parvati who was staring at her, eyes wide, mouth hanging open, and eyebrows raised.

"What?" Hermione spat. Parvati snorted.

"Sorry, it's just…I've never heard you swear before!" Parvati said grinning. Hermione turned crimson.

"Oh…I didn't realize I said that out loud…" Parvati laughed.

"It's ok…she _is_ a bitch." Hermione eased up a bit but didn't say anything for a while, afraid other thoughts on Pansy might slip.

After another ten minutes, Ron had let three more goals in, and Ginny had scored one goal, leaving the score at 50-20 to Slytherian. Just as Ron let another goal in, the Slytherians song could be heard throughout the grounds.

"_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherians all sing:_

_Weasley is our king."_

Hermione's insides boiled at what she had just heard.

"Come on now, Coon- looks like she's got just the Keeper to beat- SHE SHOOTS- SHE- aaaah…"

Bletchey had saved the quaffle and he threw it to Montague who sped off with it, zigzagging between Ginny and Katie. As Montague drew nearer and nearer Ron, the singing grew louder and louder-

_Weasley was born in a bin,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley will make sure we win,_

_Weasley is our King._

"-and it's Montague with the Quaffle, Ginny Weasley speeds up and but- OUCH!" Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. "A bludger hits her arm sent by Crabbe! That doesn't look too good!" Dean said wincing. "Oh, but what a winner! She shakes it off and continues to play- and Montague shoots-"

_Weasley is our King,_

_He always lets the quaffle in, _

_Weasley is our King._

"and…scores, leaving Slytherian in the lead with 70-20."

"Damn!" Hermione shouted and then quickly covered her mouth wide eyed and slowly turned to look at Parvati who was smiling knowingly with her eyebrows raised.

"You are _so _going to be a soccer mom Hermione!" she laughed. Hermione smiled shyly at a flash thought of little red-heads flying around on toy broomsticks.

Hermione shook her head and returned to watching the game.

"Ginny Weasley has the quaffle once again. She zooms down dodging two bludgers on her way…she speeds up…shoot…SCORES! The score is now 70-30 to Slytherian! Way to go- GINNY!" Dean said startled.

Ginny had turned back from her successful goal to be whammed directly in the chest by a bludgers sent by Goyle.

"Oh boy, it looks like she's passed out!

Harry snapped his attention to Ginny who was slowly slipping off her broom, unconscious.

"She's gonna fall!" Dean shouted into the mike. Hermione and Parvati clutched each others arms staring frightfully up into the sky.

Harry sped as fast as he could to Ginny. Just as she slipped off, he dove underneath her. She fell five feet and landed safely in his arms. There was a large sigh of relief from the crowd. As he was flying her quickly down to Madam Pomfery who was waiting below them, Warring took this distraction on Ron's part and scored.

"And the score is now 80-30.

Hermione bit her lip and looked up at Ron through her Omnioculars. He was looking up at the sky with pleading eyes. Hermione took a deep breath and set her Omnioculars to the side. Then she picked up her poster and unrolled it and hung it over the side of the stands.

"What are you doing?" Parvati asked as Seamus looked questioningly at her.

"Ron needs help." Hermione replied. Parvati leaned over the wall to read the poster and smiled. Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably. She wasn't usually one to present her emotions to the public. Perhaps that was why Ron hadn't kissed her in public. But this was for Ron. She didn't care everyone knew how she felt about him. Actually, she _wanted_ everyone to know how she felt about him.

"Well, we need to get his attention don't we?" Parvati asked. Hermione shrugged and nodded. Parvati nudged Seamus to get his attention from the game to her. When she succeeded (which didn't take very long at all) she told him to yell "Ron!" on the count of three.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Just do it!" Parvati said. "One, two, three!"

"RON!" The three of them shouted. He didn't hear.

"One, two, three-"

"RON!"

At first he thought it was his imagination, but then again,

"RON!" He looked in the direction the shouting was coming from and almost fell off his broom in shock. A large banner was hanging off one of the stands. In large flashing letters and fireworks that changed from red to gold read, "Weasley is **MY **King!" Ron's sapphire eyes traveled up from the banner to the brown eyes of the owner. Even from this far away, Ron could see a girl with glossy brown curls with a red and gold jersey on, blushing furiously.

Hermione waved frantically and turned around, reminding Ron that the back of her jersey read "WEASLEY" and did a silly little dance. She didn't know how he did it, but some how Ron made her feel so…vulnerable. Some of the fans were pointing in her direction but she didn't care.

Ron had helped her so many times before that she wanted to pay him back. Sure, they've saved each others lives countless times before, but this was different. She helped him with homework, but again, this just wasn't the same. Ron had stuck up for her against Malfoy and held her when she had nightmares. She just felt as if she had to pay him back in away.

Ron was just, amazing. And then here she was, just Hermione the bookworm. And out of all the girls at Hogwarts, Ron had chosen her. Maybe it was that she wanted to show everybody that she was "worthy" of being his girlfriend. Or maybe she wanted to prove that to herself. All in all, Ron needed her now and she wasn't going to let him down. She focused her attention back to the game.

Ron beamed. He couldn't believe she was doing this for him. He knew Hermione wasn't one to give a public display of her emotions, yet she was doing it now…for him. Like Hermione, Ron still could not believe that Hermione was his girlfriend. Hermione the brilliant, beautiful, wonderful genius, smartest witch of their age chose him, Ron Weasley who couldn't even save a single Quaffle.

Realizing now that he was still in the middle of a game snapped his attention back to where the quaffle was. He was determined to block _one_, just _one_ quaffle, just _one _Quaffle for Hermione. He didn't want to be the bloke that passersby would say "How did _he _get _her_?" He had to prove himself to her.

Ironic how they were both trying to prove themselves to each other and everyone else isn't it?

"And the Quaffle is in possession of Bell who passes to Coon- oh and it was intercepted by Warrington who throws to Montague and he's about halfway down the field. Coon swerves in front of him and- FOUL! Goyle just made an illegal move by using his hands to shove Coon to the side. Penalty shot to Gryffindor! Meanwhile back down on the ground, Ms. Weasley seems to have woken up and is putting on quite the fight!"

"Let GO of me! Ginny shouted at the three people holding her back along with Madam Pomfery.

"Ms. Weasley! You need your _rest_!" Madam Pomfery cried.

"I DON'T NEED ANDY BLOODY REST!" Ginny screamed tanking her self free. "WHAT I NEED IS TO GET BACK TO THE GAME AND THERE IS _NOTHING_ YOU CAN SAY OR DO TO _STOP _ME!" And with that, Ginny mounted her brrom and kicked off.

"And Ginny is back in the game!" Shouted Dean.

Ginny flew up towards the center of the pitch. Harry then flew to her.

"Are you sure you can play?" he asked her. She just shot daggers at him and he surrendered.

"Alright, alright!" he said with his hands up. "Just checking!"

"And Coon is ready to take the penalty shot. It's just between her and flint now. She flies up, swerves to the right…back to the center and…scores in the left hoop!" Dean shouted. "The score is now 80-40 Slytherian still in the lead. Once again, Warrington has the Quaffle and is heading towards the other side of the pitch!"

Ron gulped. Warrington was about halfway down the pitch now. Ron glanced quickly in the direction of Hermione. Out of all the people in the stands, he spotted her immediately and then quickly turned his attention back to Warrington, picturing the image of Hermione he had just seen- smiling brightly, hands clasped together with _his_ jersey on. She really believed he could do it. He tried to drown out the singing but failed as it gre stronger. Wait…what were they singing?

_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_He will not let the Quaffle in_

_Weasley is our King…_

Ron couldn't help but swell with pride. His heart raced, as did Warrington who was getting closer and closer…

_Weasley can save anything,_

_He never leaves a single ring,_

_That's why Gryffindors all sing:_

_Weasley is our King!_

"Warrington is right in front of Weasley, he swerves right to left, down and up again. Weasley follows him with ease…he's gonna do it…HE SWERVES ONCE AGAIN TO THE RIGHT…SHOOTS FOR THE MIDDLE GOAL AND…**WEASLEY SNATCHES OUT OF MID AIR!** HE THEN THROWS IT TO SISTER, GINNY, WHO PASSES TO COON WHO IS TRAVELING AT AN ALARMING RATE FOR THE HOOPS, HAHA FLINT LOOKS TERRIFIED AND VEARS TO THE LEFT JUST BEFORE BELL RUNS INTO HIM, SHE SHOOTS ON AN OPEN GOAL AND **SCORES!"**

Ron shouted in victory. Hermione feared that she wouldn't be able to talk the next day from screaming so loudly. All the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were joining in on singing Gryffindor crowd.

_WEASLEY IS OUR KING,_

_WEASLEY IS OUT KING,_

_HE DIDN'T LET THE QUAFFLE IN,_

_WEASLEY IS OUR KING…_

"The score is 80-50, Slytherian still in the lead, with Gryffindor trailing close behind…this is a brutal game folks…"

A half an hour later, the score was 90-70 and Ron had only let one quaffle in out of the six attempts.The previous almost non-existent wind picked up, but only a bit, ruffling Ron's hair. Ron focused hard on the game, but always found an excuse to glance at Hermione, whose eyes never seemed to leave him. However, this time when he glanced at her, she shifted her gaze to the sky. Then Ron realized why. Harry had spotted the snitch and was soaring upward at an alarming speed.

Hermione watched as Harry dove downward just as quickly as he had been traveling upward. Malfoy had now noticed what was going on and was gaining on Harry.

"Potter's spotted the snitch and Malfoy is close behind…Montague still has the Quaffle though and is making his way down the field. Once again, Weasley make a spectacular save and blocks the quaffle and tosses it to Coon who is nearly thrown off her broom by what seems to be a red and green blur! Coon passes to Ginny, while Potter and Malfoy continue their way downward…Ginny has scored! The score is 90-80…Potter and Malfoy are getting considerably close to the ground…only about ten feet above it…now five, two, one…Malfoy pulls out of the dive in fear of crashing and Potter must have massive arm strength to flatten out that dive...he's now literally skimming the grass with his broom…the snitch is only two feet in front of him…he stretches out his hand…pushes himself forward and…CLOSES HIS FINGERS AROUND SNITCH! **GRYFFINDOR WINS! FINAL SCORE: GRYFFINDOR- 220, SLYTHERIAN- 90!" **At this point, Dean turned around and kissed Lavender who giggled in surprise.** "SPECTACULAR GAME PLAYED! LET'S GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO GINNY WEASLEY!**

Hermione clapped and cheered with everyone but the Slytherians as Ginny blushed crimson.

"SHE CONTINUED TO PLAY WITH FIREY PASSION EVEN AFTER SHE PASSED OUT! AND OF COURSE TO HER BOYFRIEND, HARRY POTTER! WE COULD HAVE DIED OF OLD AGE OUT HERE IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM!"

Again, Hermione cheered and clapped as the Gryffindor team began descending down to the ground. As Dean congratulated Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper over the mike, Hermione fought her way through the crowd down to the ground. Just as Dean gave his words to Katie Bell and Kelly Coon, Hermione reached the ground and then made her way to the field.

"AND LAST BUT MOST DEFINATLY NOT LEAST, TO Ron WEASLEY WHO MADE SEVEN SPECTACUALR SAVES TODAY!" The crowd roared with applause just as Hermione spotted Ron making his way towards the edge of the field. He looked up, saw her and stopped walking as did she. They then both grinned broadly at each other and Hermione set off at a run towards him as he Ron dropped his broom.

"You did it!" Hermione screamed as she ran towards him. Ron laughed as she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and he kissed her full on the mouth, just as passionate as their kiss in the rain. When they broke, Ron whispered,

"I couldn't have done it with out you." And he kissed her again spinning her around. Hermione giggled as he set her down and kissed her twice on the lips. Then he smiled a mischievous smile and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, I wanna show you something." He said starting to run, dragging her behind him. Hermione tried to act annoyed but failed miserably as she laughed.

"Ron! Slow down! Where are we going?"

Ron stopped abruptly, causing Hermione to swing back to him as they were still linked by the hand. She looked at him and could tell he was very serious.

"Just come with me. Please?"

Hermione searched his pleading eyes and nodded. Ron smiled and then began running towards the lake, pulling her behind him.

**A/N: Kind of a cliff hanger there…I'll update as soon as possible. I promise! Please review! **

**P.S.- I decided to leave the title as it is…it still fits I guess…review!**


	18. One Whole

**Ch 18- One Whole**

**A/N: I owed you guys a quick update so here it is!**

Ron slowed down as they neared the lake.

"Ron, _now_ can you tell me where you're taking me?

Ron squeezed her hand. "'Mione, remember earlier today I told you I had a surprise for you after the game?" Ron asked weaving her through a small forest like patch of trees.

"Yes but-"

"Well…" Ron said as he dropped her hand and walked behind her. He placed his hands over her eyes. Hermione smiled and bounced a couple of times on her toes. Hands still covering Hermione's eyes, he gently pushed her forward through a branch of leaves.

"Ron?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Shhh." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He stopped walking and slowly uncovered her eyes and rested them on her hips. Hermione gasped.

"Oh, Ron!" she breathed.

When he uncovered her eyes, she found herself in a small cove like area, with trees draping over each other, causing you to feel as if you were inside a dome of green trees and flowers. In the center of the circle, there was one large tree with a plaid red and white blanket underneath it. Atop the blanket were all of Hermione's favourite foods: Chicken and mashed potatoes, buttered rolls, lime jell-o, sugar quills, and chocolate covered strawberries. He even managed to get a hold of her favourite muggle candy, Pez.

Hermione walked over to the blanket, sat down and picked up a Pez Dispenser.

"Ron, how did you-" she asked staring at the Pez Dispenser.

"I had dad send me some." He told her taking a seat beside her. "He was thrilled to go into a muggle store!"

"Oh, Ron!" She said again, still flabbergasted. She bit her lip. "I-I don't know what to say!" and she turned around and kissed him passionately. Ron was shocked at first but quickly adjusted. Hermione gently pushed on his chest and he slowly leaned down to the ground taking Hermione with him. He slipped his hands behind her head and kissed her again.

After a few minutes, only breaking apart a couple of times for air, Hermione broke away, blushing the color of her jersey and cleared her throat.

"Sorry." She said quickly, avoiding his gaze.

"For what?" he asked sitting up.

She smiled shyly at him. "Nothing." There was a short pause. "I just don't want to get…carried away…"

Ron smiled, with a tinge of pink going at his ears. "Let's eat this before it gets cold shall we?" he asked. She nodded.

They ate, talking about everything and nothing. Several minutes later, Ron sat leaning against the large trunk of the tree, with his legs spread apart, Hermione sitting in from of him, back resting against his chest. They sat in comfortable silence for another few minutes, Hermione occasionally biting a Pez from the dispenser Ron was holding.

"I wanna know everything about you Ron." Hermione said quietly, breaking the silence. She tilted her head upwards so she could look at him. He looked at her quizzically. "I wanna know everything from your life ambition to your favourite color. I just want to know everything." Another short pause. "Every day I learn something new about you."

"What'd you learn today?" Ron asked slyly.

"I learned a lot today actually…but most of all, I learned that you can be very, very romantic!" Hermione said as she craned her neck backwards to kiss him again. She turned back around, resting her back on his chest again. More comfortable silence.

"I want to know everything about you too 'Mione. We can start now if you'd like."

"I'd like that." Hermione told him as she snuggled closer to him.

"Ok," he said while tracing the silver ring on her right pinky. "Hermione? Why me?"

"What? She asked,

"Why did you choose to go out with me when you have gotten just about any guy you wanted? I'm not real smart and I'm not the most handsome guy in the world either. Just, why me?" Hermione turned around in his lap and frowned.

"Ronald Weasley! I could slap you right now! How could you say that?" Ron looked down. "Ron I'm talking to you! Now look at me right now!" Hermione demanded sternly. Ron's eyes slowly met hers. "Ron, why you you ask? Why you? I'll tell you why." Hermione took a deep breath. "You saved my life from a troll, you sacrificed yourself in a game of chess for me, you went into the Chamber of Secrets when I was petrified, and you didn't leave my side once when we were being chased by supposed murderous raving lunatics. Sure you can say you did all those things for Harry to, but what about all the other things you do for me? You force Ginny to send soup up for me when I'm sick, you stand up against Malfoy and boy's twice your size for me, you let me cry on your shoulder, you pretty much brought me back to life that night I couldn't breathe, you hold my hair back when I'm sick, you hug me when I'm scared and you look at me in a way that I can't describe even if I tried. You are the only one who can make me mad, and flustered, and excited and upset and happy all at once. Ron, I'm sixteen, everyone tells me I'm too young to be in love, but the way my hand fits perfectly in yours and how both our mouths complete a puzzle, I don't know what else to think, Ron. I know it sounds cliché, but you're my everything. I have never every felt this way about anyone else and I know for a fact that I never will. Ron, look at what I'm wearing! I'm yours! All I know is that all those people are wrong, because I'm sixteen and I am very, very much in love with you." Hermione finished.

Now it was Ron's turn to be at a loss for words. He just stared at the girl in his lap, and finally, he was able to believe that she was his. His. And he was hers. They were each others. One whole. Ron looked at the sky. The sun was just about to set.

"'Mione, I want to show you something." Ron said as he gently shifted her and stood up, offering his hand to help her up. She took it and he then led her behind the tree.

"Oh, Ron, you know I can't..."

**A/N: Another sort of cliffy! I know it was short, probably the shortest chapter I've written so far. The next one will be longer it think. There's only about two chapter left of this story! Maybe three. I can't believe it! Well please review! The more reviews I get, the fast I update!**


	19. Kiss the Stars

**_Previously: _**

"'_**Mione, I want to show you something." Ron said as he gently shifted her and stood up, offering his hand to help her up. She took it and he then led her behind the tree.**_

"_**Oh Ron, you know I can't…"**_

"Hermione, please?" It's _amazing _up there and I wanna share this beautiful experience with _you!_"

"Ron, you know I'm _terrified _of heights! This is like me asking you to pet a giant spider!"

"Hermione, if you do this for me, I'll _kiss_ a giant spider! I know you want to, you said so yourself that night at the slumber party!"

Hermione bit her lip and eyed the broom cautiously. "What if I fall?"

"We've been through this before Hermione, you know I'll _never _let you fall. I swear on my life."

Hermione continued to gnaw on her lip, face in a worried deep thought.

"'Mione please? You know I wouldn't do this if you could get hurt."

_Oh Merlin! Why did he have to use the pet name _and _the puppy eyes? _Hermione thought to herself. She ran her hand across the mahogany handle of the hovering broom. It vibrated under her touch. She took a deep shaky breath and closed her eyes.

"Ok." She said releasing her breath.

"Really?" asked Ron incredulously. Hermione nodded. "Are you sure? I don't wanna make you feel pressu-"

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's just do this before I change my mind."

"Er…right…" and with that, Ron straddled the broom which rose a couple of feet higher. "Ok, com'ere" Ron said. Hermione took a couple hesitant steps until she reached Ron. He placed his hands under her arms and lifted her petite (yet intimidating at times) frame off the ground and set her in front of him.

"Ok…put your hands here, and grip it tightly." Ron told Hermione over her shoulder and placing her hands in the right position. "Not that tight!" Ron laughed. Hermione tried to glare but couldn't help but smile a little. "Look at you, you're all…_rigid! Re-lax!" _Ron said putting emphasis the syllables. "One more thing before we take off." Ron said moving his thumb to Hermione's mouth. "Stop," he pulled her lip down with his thumb, "biting your lip!"

"It's a habit!" Hermione whined.

"Your _going _to make it _bleed!_"

"Hmph!"

"Alright…" Ron whispered. He scotched up a bit and stretched his arms in front of her, and gripped the broom in front of her hands, creating a cage like security around Hermione. "Ready?" Ron asked. Hermione pushed herself as close as she could to Ron and made a noise that sounded like half whine, half grunt, which Ron took as a yes. He kicked off and steadily rose upwards. Hermione closed her eyes tight.

After what seemed like hours to Hermione, Ron began to slow down until he came to a stop in the air once they reached his destination.

"'Mione, open your eyes."

"I-I can't!"

"'Mione, I won't ever let you fall." He promised again moving one of his arms to wrap securely around her waist.

Hermione took a deep breath, tightened her grip on the broom handle and slowly opened her eyes.

The sight was even more breath taking than the dome of green. The sun was just setting and the sky was a brilliant combination of shades of pinks, blues, reds, oranges. yellows and purples. The sun was slowly sinking into the deep lake.

"It's gorgeous!" she breathed.

"I know." Ron said, not taking his eyes off her. Hermione noticed this and blushed scarlet. A soft breeze ruffled their hair and the red and gold ribbon slipped out of Hermione's hair. She reached for it but missed. She watched as it spiraled and spiraled…downward…down…_down!_

Hermione screamed loudly and spun around so quickly that Ron almost slipped off the broom. Hermione was now sitting sideways on the broom, face buried in Ron's chest while her hands clutched to the sides of his Quidditch robes.

"What? What's wrong?" Ron asked alarmed.

"I-I looked...down!" Hermione cried into his robes.

"Shh, shh, it's alright. I got you."

Hermione relaxed slightly as Ron stroked her back gently.

"I shouldn't have made you come up here. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were this afraid of heights."

"No, don't be sorry. You didn't make me, I wanted to, really, I did." There was a brief silence as they hovered in the air.

"You know what your problem is Hermione? You don't _enjoy _flying. You have to learn to _enjoy _it to not be afraid of it."

"How am I supposed to enjoy it when I'm scared out of my wits?"

"I'll show you. Turn back around." Hermione lifted her head of Ron's chest and slowly turned back around to the correct position. Again, she looked down and her breath hitched in her throat. She grabbed Ron's arm and replaced it around her waist.

"Now, I need you to keep your eyes open this time ok?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"Don't go fast."

"I won't." Ron flew slowly to Quidditch pitch. "Think you can go a bit faster?"

"Yeah…ok." Hermione said, easing up even more. Ron picked up a speed, just a bit, and flew around the Quidditch pitch a few times.

Some of the few lingering people on the ground pointed at them and waved. Ron waved back, but Hermione just smiled, fear of removing her hands from the broom handle. Then Ron flew over the grounds. Hermione was feeling much more confident now.

"Go faster." She said. Ron smiled and obeyed. The lasting rays of the sun had now disappeared and night had fallen upon them. It seemed like every single star was out and the crescent moon looked closer than ever.

"Look!" Hermione said. "There's Jupiter!" she pointed. Ron slowed to a stop and gazed at the sky. Hermione turned to sit sideways on the broom again, and gazed too up at the sky. "Their so close I could kiss them." Hermione said.

"Kiss the stars?" Ron asked, turning to Hermione with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. Look at them! It really looks like you could!"

Ron turned back to the sky and laughed slightly. She was right. "Kiss the stars." He said. "So, are you still afraid of flying?" he asked.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Well," Hermione said, "To overcome it, I have to enjoy it right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I don't think I'd enjoy it with anyone but you."

"Really?" he asked moving closer. She smiled.

"This is my Utopia." She said right before his lips met hers. They stayed like that for a few moments before breaking apart. Ron smiled one of his goofy smiles and Hermione laughed and swung her leg back over the broom.

They landed in front of the castle doors and talked the whole way back to picture of The Fat Lady. Hermione stopped when they reached the portrait hole.

"You know, I thought it was gonna be a little hard moving from best friends to a relationship…but it' the easiest thing I've ever done."

"Good." Ron said taking her hand and leading her through the portrait hole. The common room was fairly empty except for a few first and third years who were playing chess and reading in the corner. Hermione yawned.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." She said to Ron.

"Aw, already?" Ron complained.

"I'm tired!"

"I don't want you to go yettt!" He kissed her softly and then looked to see her reaction. "Stay for a little longer pleeease?" He asked and then kissed her deeper. Hermione fell into his kissed him just as deeply back. Ron wrapped his hands around her waist gently pushing her against the wall. It wasn't until Hermione heard a small cough that she realized where they were doing this and pulled back.

"Ron, not here! We're prefects and there are _first _years in here!" She said motioning to the corner where the first years were.

"So, they're not paying any attention." He said as he kissed her again.

"Ro-on…" Hermione said smiling. "I'm tired. I wanna go to bed!"

"Ok, ok…" Ron said disappointedly.

"Tomorrow night, I promise." Hermione said.

"Can I get that in writing?" Ron asked. Hermione laughed.

"You don't _need _it in writing. Trust me." And she kissed him once last time and walked up the girls dormitory staircase, planning on writing out her entire day in her diary before she went to sleep.

**A/N: Well, that's chapter 19! And I don't know if some of you may be confused about the whole "Tomorrow night, I promise" thing, so for those of you who are, they're not going to anything more than what they did in the 'green dome' except possibly a _little _bit more…but were not going to touch anywhere near that…certain…point…haha, I plan on keeping this a PG rated story. It's more like a PG and a half because it's not quite PG13 but it's a little more than PG…but ok, just so I cleared that up. Please Review!**


	20. ByeBye Baby

**Ch 20- Bye-bye Baby**

**A/N: Ahh! This is the last chapter! I can't believe I wrote all this. I am going to tell you, I had a really hard time coming up with an ending for this story and I am still not 100 happy with it, so bare with me! Well...last chapter…here it goes…**

Summer sunlight drifted into the girls' dormitory and Hermione's eyelids fluttered open. It was the last day of school before summer let out and as their last day, they had no classes. Hermione yawned and stretched and slowly rolled out of bed. She made her bed as she did every morning, being the perfectionist she was and carefully set her Teddy on top of her pillow.

Having taken a shower the night before, she brushed her hair and pulled the sides back into two clips. She pulled on a pair of jean shorts and belt, as it was eighty degrees outside. Then she put on a white tank under a navy blue tee with sleeves that rested on her shoulders with the word "Brilliant" written across it- a gift from Ginny.

Hermione laughed quietly as she looked over at Ginny. Her head was where her feet should be and vice versa and she was falling halfway off the bed. Hermione walked over to her bed and pondered for a moment trying to remember where Ginny was ticklish the most. Aha, she thought to herself, her feet. Hermione barely touched Ginny's feet before she screamed and fell the rest of the way off the bed taking the bedspread with her. Hermione snorted at the disgruntled Ginny.

Ginny blew a strand of her straight ginger hair from her face and glared at Hermione.

"Sorry, Gin!" Hermione said in between laughter, "But, It was just so…" Hermione laughed again, "tempting!" Ginny didn't look amused. "Oh come on Gin get up, it's the last day, actually, isn't not even a whole day, we're getting on the train at four today!"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right…" Ginny sighed.

"Well, I'm going downstairs, I'll meet you later at breakfast?" Ginny nodded.

Hermione then trotted downstairs to find a Harry, but no Ron.

"Where's Ron?" she asked.

"Good morning to you too Hermione! I slept well how 'bout you?" Harry joked sarcastically. Hermione laughed.

"Sorry Harry," then she cooed, "Did you sleep alright?"

"Very well thank you!" Then he laughed seeing the anticipated look on Hermione. "He's down at the Quidditch pitch, said he wanted to fly once more here before we have to go home."

"Thanks Harry!" Hermione said, then sprinted out the portrait hole. As she was running through the hallway, Colin waved and she turned , but continued running backwards to wave back.

"Hey Hermione!"

"Hey Colin!"

"Oh, wait!"

"What?" Hermione asked stopping her jog. Colin searched in his bag for a moment or two before pulling out a paper and handed it to her.

It wasn't a paper at all actually, it was a photo. Of her and Ron. Ron had his arms around her waist, and hers around his neck as he spun around in circles in front of the lake about a month ago. It was a beautiful picture. They were both laughing blissfully and Colin had captured it perfectly. Hermione smiled wider as she watched the photograph Ron kiss her chastely on the lips.

"Oh Colin it's wonderful!" she exclaimed, giving him a small hug. "Thank you!" Colin smiled proudly. Then Hermione, remembering where she was going asked, "Are you going to the common room?" Colin nodded. "Do you think you can take this with you and give it to Ginny and tell her to set it on my dresser?" she asked indicating her picture.

"Sure," Colin said, "I got one of her and Harry too!" he said. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks again Colin! Bye!" she said handing him the picture and resuming her run towards the oak doors.

She pushed them open and had to squint because of the bright sunlight. Then she headed towards the Quidditch pitch. She walked to the edge of the pitch and looked up, squinting with a hand up attempting to shield her eyes from the sun. She spotted him some fifty feet above her and called to him.

"Hey! Lover boy!" she teased. Ron smiled and descended down to the ground in front of her. "You're up early." She said as he took her hand in the opposite one holding his broom. They had made it a ritual to go for a walk every morning they didn't have class.

"Yeah, well, last day and all." He replied. She nodded.

"I can't believe this year is already over!" she said.

"Yeah, I know, only one more year after this! Hold up a second." He said as he began unlocking the several locks on the broom shed. He set his broom inside and closed the door, re-bolting it.

They continued their walk to the same thick oak tree they had had a picnic underneath earlier in the year…the same day they got together. As they reached it, Hermione traced the familiar carving of R.W. + H.G. with a large heart around it that Ron had carved a month ago. Ron smiled at her and she smiled back. Hermione looked at the carving again.

"Hey," Ron said nudging her arm with his.

"What?" she asked smiling, seeing the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You're it!" he said and then sprinted in the direction of the castle. Hermione shrieked and ran after him.

The rest of the day went on as normal, most of it spent outside in the summer Sun. Before they knew it, it was four o'clock and they were boarding the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all sat in one compartment and played games and chatted. Currently though, Harry was asleep with his head against the window, and Ginny asleep with her head against his arm. Hermione smiled at them over the top of her book and then looked at the sleeping Ron in her lap. She smiled again. This had been the best year yet. She abysmally twirled his red hair in her fingers as she read her book.

Soon the train came to a stop and they were forced to get off. After they retrieved their trunks, it was time to say goodbye. Hermione saw her mother and father a little ways away and waved. They waved back and she held up a finger, signaling that she would be there in a minute after saying goodbye. Hermione's mom smiled and nodded. Hermione had owled her during school telling her that she and Ron were dating.

Hermione turned to Ron and looked up at him.

"I'm gonna miss you a lot." She told him sincerely.

"I'm gonna miss you a lot too." He said truthfully. Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You have a telephone right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, why?" he asked bemused.

"Well, here." She said taking a pen out of her pocket and taking his hand. "That's my phone number. It's a lot faster than owling and you can hear each other. Just dial it and ask for Hermione. And what ever you do _don't _yell into it!" she said. He laughed.

"I think I learned that the hard way."

"Yes," Hermione giggled, "That, you did." She took both his hands and he intertwined their fingers. "Arguhh, I don't wanna leave!" she complained.

"Me either." He said.

"You better call me ever single day, you hear?" she asked.

"Ah, I don't think I'll be able to do that…"

"Why not?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Because," said Ron smiling, "I'll have to call you _twice _everyday." Hermione tried to glare but failed.

"You prat!" she said playfully smacking his arm.

"Yes, yes I'm a prat, and yet you still love me!"

"Yes, I do." Hermione said. Ron leaned down and captured her lips in his. She slowly moved her hands around his neck as his snaked around her waist. They stood like this for several seconds before Hermione remembered her parents were still watching and gently pulled away. She looked up into Ron's ocean blue eyes.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said. She then tightened her grip on his neck, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back just as tightly, lifting her feet off the ground a couple of inches because of their height difference. After another moment or two, he set her down.

"Bye." She said quietly.

"Bye." He said.

Hermione wheeled her trunk to where her mother and father were standing and gave them both hugs hello. As they walked towards their car, Hermione looked over her shoulder and waved goodbye to Ron again. He smiled and waved back.

"He's cute." Hermione's mom said to her. Hermione blushed.

"I know…"

"Is he good kisser?" Her mom teased nudging her.

"Mu-um!" he said embarrassed.

"What it's just a question!" she replied. Hermione play glared.

"Well, if you must know, yes, he's a very good kisser." A moments' pause.

"He loves you doesn't he? I can see it in his eyes."

"Yeah…he does." Hermione answered.

"Do you love him?" Her mom asked. Hermione nodded blushing furiously.

Finally, they reached their car.

"You should have him over for a while this summer!" Hermione's dad inquired.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not?" Her dad replied. Hermione grinned and got into the car. As they pulled away, all Hermione could think was that this year had been the best year in her entire life…and she was sure it was Ron's too.

**THE END**

**A/N: Ahh! Oh my goodness, I can't believe it's all over! Thank you SO, SO, SO, SO, SO much to all of you that reviewed! F it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have been able to write this. I'll post a thank you note to all of those who reviewed, so if you have been reading and haven't reviewed, make yourself known so I can personally thank you! For those of you who are wondering, I do plan on writing more R/Hr fics in the future. I'm thinking of a few One-Shot's, but I'll probably write another long fic sooner or later! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
